i'll be the one if you want me to
by her ocean eyes
Summary: my tumblr prompts. fluffy, smutty, slightly angsty. captain swan, outlaw queen and frankenwolf, rating varies.
1. introduction

_Disclaimer: None of this is mine, not the characters, not the storyline. When it would be Meghan would be on-screen like forever and Emma and Killian would already be cano- oh, right, Adam, Eddie, you did a great job by ripping all of our hearts out with the midseason finale, thank you very much._

_._

_._

Here you can find my prompts from tumblr.

They won't be only Captain Swan stories, there will also be Outlaw Queen and Frankenwolf prompts, with mentions of Snowing and Rumbelle (sometimes).

I hope you enjoy!

.

.

_side note - you will find everything you need to know in the beginning of the prompt, so if you don't like a certain ship or don't want to read a certain rating you can skip it or look for it!_


	2. this isn't a one time thing

**title: **this isn't a one time thing

**rating: **k

**words: **850

**pairing: **captain swan, (implied) outlaw queen

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones, henry mills

**prompt: **Henry throwing shade at Emma for not giving Hook a chance after OutlawQueen becomes a thing. Roland+

_._

_._

She was chewing her lip while she watched them dancing in the ball room.

For the first time in forever Regina had a wide smile on her lips and she looked completely and utterly happy in the arms of the man she loved.

Right now he was leaning forward and whispered something in the Queen's ear that made her blush first and then she tightened her grip on his shoulder to a point it had to be painful.

But Robin Hood didn't make a face, he just pressed a kiss to her cheek and they continued dancing and talking.

Emma turned away from the couple, her gut clenching with jealousy, her eyes flickering to the lone leather-clad figure in one of the corners of the great hall and found herself face to face with her son, who looked up at her, mirroring her position with his own arms crossed in front of his chest, the look in his green eyes reproachful.

"You know you could have that too."

Emma raised one of her eyebrows, shifting her weight and mentally thanking herself for taking of her heels before she could get blisters on her feet.

"Excuse me?"

"Mom, I love you, really. But you made a mistake and you are too proud to see it."

Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw Snow and Charming edging closer slowly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her brows furrowed together.

Henry scrutinized her closely. The moment her parents came to a hold next to them was the moment the boy chose to speak up again.

"You could have had that with Hook. I mean, I know you chose _me_ and not dad or Killian but you threw away your chance at happiness because of _what_? Because you are scared that he's going to hurt you? He-"

"Don't you think you are being too harsh now, Henry?" Charming scolded, his arms around his wife but the boy ignored his grandfather, needing to get this of off his chest.

"-spent a _year_ thinking of you each day and when we were in danger he moved heaven and hell to come to you and you _still_ refuse to let him in? Remember what it took for you to admit that you loved _me_? Do you want him to go through that to? Because even _you_ don't want to admit it, _I_ like him. And I hate to see him hurt like that, so do me a favor and go over there and ask him for a dance!"

Emma blinked at her son with wide green eyes, then her gaze flickered to her parents. Charming was currently suppressing a smirk and Snow just stared at her grandson in awe.

The blond's gaze found Henry again who nodded his head in the pirate's direction.

"Just go, mom, you don't have to be afraid."

Once more Emma looked at her parents who gave her only one of those strange simultaneous nods - which _had_ to be a true love thing because _how was this much __**sync **__even possible if they were not connected in a deeper way?_ - then she turned around and made a beeline for the leather-clad pirate who looked at her with wonder and awe.

"When did you become so wise?" she heard the voice of her mother behind her but the reply was swallowed by the noises of the crowd, by the music.

When she finally came to a stop Killian stared at her with big blue eyes, confusion written all over his face.

"Swan, to what do I owe-"

But Emma interrupted him quickly, a blush covering her cheeks, her heart hammering in her chest.

"May I have this dance?" she said hastily, biting her lower lip.

His eyebrows shot up in silent surprise but he immediately reached out his hand so she could take it and let them to the dance floor. He held his hand in hers as he placed her free hand on his shoulder and his hook on her hip. Slowly they started to move and as Emma stared up into his eyes she thought that maybe Henry was right after all. Maybe he was her happily ever after.

A few minutes they swayed across the dance floor but when the song ended and Emma refused to let go of his hand he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Not that I am complaining, love, but what are you doing here?" he asked carefully, as if he was expecting her to retreat from him suddenly, claiming that this was just another one time thing.

It would break his heart but he would come back to her again because it was _her_, because he _loved_ her.

And in this moment, where Killian's vulnerability was evident in his crystal blue eyes Emma realized that it was easy to love him back.

"Making this more than a onetime thing," she replied, gripping his hand tighter in hers.

A wide smile lit his whole face up and she found herself returning it without hesitation. And she was shining just as bright as him.


	3. hold me close(chase the nightmares away)

**title: **hold me close (and chase the nightmares away)

**rating: **k

**words: **997

**pairing:** captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt:** If you are still taking prompts would you mind doing a story about Emma having a nightmare and Killian comforting her. (You could also do it vice-versa if you wish) May be angsty in the beginning and sweet and fluffy in the end? :)

**author's note:**_ (I'm still taking prompts don't worry :) And I absolutely love the idea of Emma getting comforted by Killian because I have seen it the other way around quite often actually [phantom pain, Milah's death, etc.] so our beautiful blond sheriff princess is going to have a nightmare, set after 3x11, hope you like it.)_

.

.

_When he had been three he had drawn her a picture of the two of them hand in hand next to a house with a tree. She had taken the picture with a wide happy smile._

_She couldn't imagine a life without him anymore._

_._

_Henry had been five years old as he fell from his bike and scraped his knee. He had cried so hard and she had taken him into his arms, cradled him, swaying back and forth with him until he stopped crying._

_She had sat him back onto his bike and when he had fallen again he had shot her a look, stood up and tried again._

_Later that day they had been sitting in a diner together, nursing through a large sundae because Henry had made it._

_She had been so proud._

_._

_When he had been eight he had brought home his very first straight A in writing because he wrote a beautiful twist on the tale of Little Red Riding Hood where the wolf and the girl were one and the same person._

_He had read the story to her and she had listened to him with a wide smile._

_._

_When Henry was twelve there was a knock on her door that turned her whole life upside down. In front of it stood a man in pirate garb who told her about her family and that they were in danger._

_A handsome stranger who kissed her, trying to make her remember._

_It didn't work but she felt strangely connected to him. That was why later that day she took the potion from him._

_The potion that made her remember._

_**"I can't be a mother."**_

.

.

She woke up, her cheeks tear strained. Slowly she sat up in her bed, one of her hands reaching for her pillow and holding it close to herself as if it was the baby she never really held.

She cried silently until a wrecked sob escaped her throat and she let out a pained whimper.

When she whimpered again the door to her room swung open and a familiar shape entered the room.

Only when the bed dipped she looked at him with tear-dimmed eyes.

He had been about to bury his hand inside her hair in a consoling gesture but when she looked at him he stopped his movement immediately, his hand hanging in mid-air awkwardly. He was about to take it down when Emma leaned towards him, letting herself fall into his lap, still crying.

"Having nightmares again, love?" he asked, threading his fingers through her blond tresses. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and turned around so he was facing his him instead of the wall of her room.

"Not really," she whispered in a broken voice.

"Okay," he replied, his fingers were still toying with her hair while his hook was pressed to the small of her back.

"It were the false memories again," she said after a few minutes of consoling silence, rolling onto her back.

He stared down and into her eyes, his fingers slipping from her hair onto her face, caressing her features. She let him trace the shape of her lips with his thumb, let his fingers brush away her tears.

Minutes passed by without them talking and her breathing slowly calmed down. He knew better than to ask her about her dreams, knew better than to make her relive all of her false memories. She didn't need a reminder for what she could have had and what she hadn't.

"Do you wish I would have stayed away from you?" he asked finally, the question nagging at the back of his mind.

She took her sweet time to answer.

"Sometimes," she finally said genuinely. "I am glad that you did, that we were able to save them all. But... If Henry and I had stayed in New York and continued to live that life..." Another sob escaped her. "I would be happy."

"But it wouldn't be real," he told her, his fingers resting on her cheek.

"I wouldn't know that. It would seem real."

Killian let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

She sat up suddenly, startling him.

"Don't be! You did what was best for me!"

"I did _not_. I did what was best for _me_ because _I_ wanted to see you again because-" he interrupted himself before he could blurt out what he felt.

"You saved my family. You saved me. You are the hero, Ho- _Killian_. You did the right thing."

"You would have been happy without us."

"You said so yourself, it wouldn't be real. My dreams hunt me, yes, but even back in New York I couldn't get rid of-" She stopped.

"Of what?" he inquired.

"Of you. I dreamed about you. Every night."

"And here I was thinking I was the only one having _those_ dreams," he quipped and she laughed weakly, boxing him in the shoulder.

"Stop that."

"Alright."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You should try to get some sleep."

She nodded and slipped underneath the blankets, letting him tug her in. He turned to leave the room but her voice called him back.

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly and he turned around again.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I-" she stopped herself again, lifting the blankets next to her and he slipped out of his boots and under the covers next to her.

His arm wrapped around her tightly, her fingers entangling naturally.

"I'll be here as long as you need me."

"And if I _want_ you to stay longer?"

"Then I'll stay," he promised and she fell asleep in his arms.

.

.

She hadn't had any other nightmares that night and when she woke up the next morning, their limps hopelessly entangled, she realized that she wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning.

_Safe and Sound. Next to the man she loved._


	4. a new adventure

**title: **a new adventure

**rating: **k+

**words:** 696

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Do you still take promps? Then: emma baking and Killian being a dork stealing the ingredients.

**author's note:** _(I still take them and I really __**love**__ this one! Hope you enjoy!)_

_._

_._

She was almost done with the Smarties cookies - she only had to add the butter, the eggs and the colorful chocolate pieces themselves - when she realized that something was missing.

"Killian?" she called and the pirate who had been lurking around somewhere behind her was by her side in an instant.

"What's the matter, my love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Where are the blue Smarties?" she asked, arching one eyebrow as she turned her head, looking into his piercing blue eyes.

"There weren't any," he replied with a shrug and she turned around in his arms, crossing his arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, really? Because that were four boxes of Smarties and it is not very likely that there were _no_ blue ones at all, so you have to confess something?" she inquired and he leaned forward pressing a kiss to her nose.

"No, nothing, love," he said while he reached for one of the green Smarties.

"Are you currently taking the green ones?"

"I'm not," he denied chewing and Emma reached behind herself swatting away his hand.

"Stop it, you are not the only one who likes the blue ones the best."

"And here I was thinking the red ones were your favorites," he said, leaning back, pressing his forehead against hers, finally stopping picking from the Smarties bowl.

"They are, I was talking about Henry," she said with a scowl.

He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and felt her lashes flutter against his cheek, suppressing a smirk at the effect he had on her.

"How can I _ever_ make this up to you?" he asked, pressing his lips to hers.

She returned his kiss without a second of hesitation, internally cursing herself for being so weak. She wound her arms around his neck pressing herself closer to him and he pushed her back against the counter, changing the angle of his head, his mouth hot on hers.

She parted her lips, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth.

If she had been in need of evidence she would have known that he had taken the Smarties by the way he tasted. Usually he tasted a little bit like rum and something, that was entirely himself but right now she was tasting a sweet hint of chocolate in his kiss. His hand and hook went downwards, pulling her up until she sat on top of the counter, him between her legs, her ankles crossed behind his body.

It was always like that between them, had been from the very beginning and she hoped it would never be any different.

As he pushed her a little bit further on the counter there was a noise that made them stop in the middle of their kiss and they both turned their heads to the noise's source.

In their frenzy they had knocked over the bowl with the ingredients, the flour and the sugar covering most of the counter and some of the floor, they turned towards each other again, their eyes locking immediately and they both let out a light laugh before they kissed again, softer this time.

But again the tenderness didn't last very long and the kiss became more and more passionate and if it hadn't been for the door which was swinging open they would have done it then and there on the kitchen counter.

"How are the cookies?" Henry's voice yelled and Killian immediately took a few steps back, shooting her a wink.

Henry and Snow entered the kitchen, taking in the flour and sugar covered counter and flour, Killian's tousled hair and Emma's flushed cheeks.

Snow grinned, she knew _exactly_ on what she and her grandson had walked in but she would leave it to her daughter to explain it.

"Why is Killian's jeans covered with flour? And why is yours too, mom?"

She looked up helplessly, her eyes meeting Snow's who just laughed.

"Yeah, Emma, why is that so?" her mother asked amused and Emma rolled her eyes, her family was the worst.

_But she loved them with all of her heart._


	5. once upon a time and long ago

**title: **once upon a time and long ago

**rating: **k

**words: **284

**pairing: **captain swan, (implied) lieutenant duckling

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt:**

**author's note:** _(This is just going to be a really short one, sorry for that! Also it turned into some sort of Lieutenant Duckling thingy - please don't ask me how that happened, I really don't know!)_

.

.

At first she had found it strange but after a while she got used to it. She got to a point where she would miss it if he wouldn't brush her hair at least once a day. But she had never asked why before.

So she did this evening.

"Why do you like brushing my hair so much?" she inquired as they sat in front of the fireplace, she between his legs, his hand threading through her hair with a brush.

"Reminds me of better times," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Before Liam died I was a lieutenant and um... I had long hair too, you know, a pony tail and I wore white trousers and a naval uniform and... It feels like I was someone else, someone honorable..."

She turned around so she was facing him.

"You _are_ an honorable man, Killian," she whispered and he pecked her nose.

"You would have liked him," he murmured and she shrugged.

"I like _you_. And perhaps I would have but I just know you, the man you truly are and I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, pressing his lips to hers.

"Do you think Lieutenant Jones would have like Thief Swan?" she inquired as they broke apart and he let out a light laugh.

"I think he would have fallen madly in love with her."

After that night she sometimes even asked him to brush her hair because when he did it she always thought about the young lieutenant and sometimes she would tell him a story when he brushed her hair.

How - instead of a princess and a pirate - a thief and a lieutenant fell in love.


	6. we are family

**title: **we are family

**rating: **k+

**words: **645

**pairing: **captain swan,

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones, walsh, neal cassidy

**prompt:** Are you taking prompts? Because I would love if you write something about Christopher Gorham's character being Emma's foster brother and arriving Storybrooke and Hook (and Neal if you want) being jealous of him without knowing he's Emma's brother and then finding out. (sorry if my English isn't good enough)

**author's note:**_ (Don't worry about your English, love, it's just fine, I'm not a native speaker either. I hope you like it.)_

_._

_._

The first time he saw the stranger was at his arrival in Storybrooke when Emma wrapped his arms around him, a wide smile across her face that he had never seen before and that made his stomach twist in jealousy.

She looked so open and so happy that Killian _instantly_ hated the stranger.

He didn't stay long enough to see any other interaction between the blond sheriff princess and that man. He didn't know who he was and after all Emma _had_ spent a year without them all, without any memories of them, she was allowed to have someone in her life and if they had been together - or still were - he wasn't the one to interfere. He had no right to do so, so he didn't. But it still hurt.

Funnily enough he had thought - hoped, _prayed_ - that a part of Emma was still remembering him, but since she had someone else he had been _very_ wrong.

So he turned his back on them and walked away.

.

.

"Who's that?"

Killian turned his head to the man sitting next to him in the diner.

"Neal, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Over the course of the last year they had spent some time together, their shared loss connecting them somehow. But now, that they were _back_, their little "competition" was back on.

Killian loved Emma.

Neal loved Emma.

Neal and Emma had a child together.

Killian and Emma had only shared one kiss.

They weren't exactly on talking terms but it seemed that a threat from outside forged them together again.

"_Do you know him_?" Neal asked once more urgently.

"I have no clue who that guy is," Killian growled, his eyes fixed on the table with Emma and the stranger at it again.

Neal's gaze was fixed on the table too.

Currently Emma was laughing and the stranger was touching her hand affectionately.

"Do you think they are...?" Neal left the sentence hanging in the air unfinished.

"Romantically involved? I really hope not," the pirate said grimly.

"And if they are?" Neal asked uncertainly.

"Then we have to back off. We have to do what's best for her, accept her choices even though it will hurt."

"Is that what you would have done if Emma had chosen me?" the brunette man asked curiously.

"Aye, I would have," Killian admitted, then he rose an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you?"

Neal shrugged.

"I dunno," he finally admitted. "I hope I would have but honestly I have no idea if I would have been selfless enough."

"And now, would you back off now?"

"I would. Just like you. I want Emma's happiness just as much as you do. I have Henry and if she would choose you now - you know, if she isn't with _that guy_ - I wouldn't mind as much as I would have last year."

"You've certainly grown up, lad," he smirked and his eyes wandered back to Emma and the stranger.

Only a few seconds later the blond turned her head as if she felt the pirate's ones on her. She met his gaze and arched an eyebrow. He raised one of his in return, nodding his head at the stranger.

He saw how Emma let out a deep sigh, how she stood up and took his hand in hers, pulling the stranger towards them.

"Neal, Hook. This is Walsh, my foster brother."

The two man sitting at the bar stools exchanged a glance, shared a laugh and introduced themselves to Walsh.

.

.

_"You're cute when you're jealous, you know," Emma had told him later that night._

_"You wound me, love, I thought I was devilishly handsome," he had replied smirking._

_"You're an idiot," she had said and he had frowned._

_"Why?" he had asked._

_"Because you were stupid enough to think I wouldn't choose you."_


	7. let go of your worries (you are with me)

**title: **let go of your worries (you are with me now)

**rating: **t

**words: **642

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Prompt; Emma and Hook taking a bath together? Just fluff, maybe something implied, but no need to be smutty :)

**author's note:**_ (It's rather fluffy, but there are __**some**__ implications of future activities. Hope you like it!)_

_._

_._

It had been a terribly exhausting day and her whole body ached. She felt sore all over, her muscles aching with each and every move.

First there had been a break-in in Gold's shop - there had been a lot of investing and soon Emma had found the crook that had nothing better to do than to run away from her and of freaking course she had run after him.

She had chased the man down, from his house down to the docks and that had been a terribly long run.

Finally she had to take a dip in the ocean to catch Mr. Madge - that was the thief's name - and as she finally did catch him she was wet, freezing and shivering.

She had changed her clothes before she had interrogated the thief.

After that she had been frustrated and angry and had left the rest to David.

With a huff she shut the door behind her, surprised that she didn't find Killian in the living room or the kitchen.

"Killian?" she called, shrugging out of her jacket.

"In the bathroom," he yelled back and she immediately shuffled over to the bathroom, too lazy to lift her feet.

She opened the door and her eyes found him immediately. He sat in the huge bath tub, head tilted back, the water steaming hot, the surface covered with white bubbles.

"Hello, love," he said in a low voice, his eyes finding hers.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked and without waiting for an answer she stripped down until she stood bare in front of him.

His eyes roamed all over her and she almost felt herself blush by the way he was looking at her. He always looked at her like she was the most beautiful person in this world - funnily enough she slowly started to believe that to him she most likely was.

She stepped closer, setting one foot in the water, then the other, sitting down, settling herself between his legs, leaning against his chest.

"You're icy cold," he said as her body touched his. "What happened?"

"Long day, been hunting a criminal, took a dip in the ocean. I've done my deed for the day. I just want to relax a little."

He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer, the water between them almost spilling over the tub's brim.

"I can help you with that," he whispered in her ear and she suppressed an eye-roll.

"I didn't-"

"That is not what I meant," he said, his hand brushing over her skin, the heat of the water slowly warming her up.

His usually hooked arm was still wrapped around her but his hand moved to her neck, kneading her skin. She let out a sigh and sunk further against him.

Minutes passed by in which he just let his hand roam over her body, massaging her sore muscles, the water slowly but steadily getting cold.

"Are you feeling better now, love?" he whispered after a while, his lips pressing to her shoulder.

"Much better," she sighed contently.

She remained in his arms for a few more minutes, before she turned her head.

"Henry's at Regina's today and the water's getting cold... So?" she said leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Are you implying we should move this to somewhere else?" he asked, tilting her head towards his with one of his fingers.

"_I am_," she whispered, pressing her lips against his.

Far too soon she broke away from him, got out of the tub and toweled herself, wrapping the towel around her, then she moved towards their bedroom. She opened the door and looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his. She bit her finger, letting the towel fall to the floor and pooling around her feet.

"You coming, pirate?"

She didn't have to ask twice.


	8. the walk-in incident

**title: ** the walk-in incident

**rating: **_**strong**_ t

**words: **933

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones, snow white/mary margaret blanchard, david nolan/prince charming, henry mills

**prompt: **Could you write a fic where Emma and Hook are having an intense moment (almost a sex scene) and then her parents and Henry come home and then that awkward moment occurs where she try to explain what was happening

**author's note:** _(Here you go, love, I hope it gets steamy and you like what I did with your prompt!)_

_._

_._

Her hands were roaming all over his body, running up and down his chest and back, exploring and groping. His lips were hot on hers, burning, branding, making her ache for his bare skin on hers.

She was straddling him, pressing her chest to his, grinding his hips against hers. His mouth left her lips, trailing kisses along her neck down to her cleavage, his hand and hook flying to her blouse.

"Do you particularly like this?" he asked, looking up from her breasts.

"Not particularly, no," she said, arching her back. "Go ahead, rip it."

And ripping it he did. He did it with so much force that the buttons of the blue blouse scattered all over the floor. Her hands flew to his shirt undoing the first few buttons, then also ripping it open.

She pressed herself back against him, their bare skin meeting. Her hands flew to his shoulders, pushing away the fabric, revealing more of his bare flesh.

Emma leaned forward, pressing her mouth to the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"_Killian_," she moaned into his ear and his hand and hook came up to her back, his fingers tangling in her hair, tilting her head back, baring her throat to him.

This time he leaned forward, sucking her skin into his mouth, leaving a mark behind.

Not so long ago she would have been furious. _Later_ she would curse him for marking her but tight now she was enjoying the feeling of being his.

She moaned again and his hook found the back of her bra but he didn't care to unclasp it, he just ripped it like her shirt, the now useless piece of fabric falling to the floor.

"_Gods, _you're so bloody gorgeous," he groaned before his mouth covered one of her breasts, his lips ghosting over her already hardened nipple before sucking it into his mouth, teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh.

Emma buried her hands in his messy black hair, pulling him closer. She moaned again as his hand brushed over her stomach until it settled at the front of her pants, slipping inside it, brushing over her hot and moist center.

"_Oh god_," she whimpered, her mouth falling open as she rocked herself against his hand, one of his fingers slipping inside of her.

But they were cruelly interrupted as there was the noise of a key put into its lock.

Immediately Killian pulled his finger out of her eliciting another whimper from her before she groped for his shirt, putting it on and covering herself just enough so nothing could be seen right as the door swung open.

Since she still sat on Killian's lap she had no problem looking over the couch's back and right at her parents _and her son_.

_**Damn it!**_

Snow was the first one who caught her eyes.

"Emma, you're already home? I thought you were- Why are you looking so flustered?"

"I- I'm not- flustered," the blond stammered, slowly rising from Killian's lap, her legs so weak and wobbly that Killian immediately reached out one of his hands to steady her.

Of course someone caught the movement.

"Is somebody there with you on the sofa?" Henry asked and Emma looked down at Killian, who looked back up at her apologetically and then back at her parents who looked at her expecting, both standing there with their arms crossed in front of their chests.

"Well, it's just me, no need to worry," Killian chimed in, rising from the couch coming to a halt half beside Emma, who knew exactly _why_ he didn't choose to come to stand in front of her, the proof of their previous action still _very_ evident.

"_No need to worry_?" David repeated growling and Emma almost lifted both of her hands to stop her father from reaching the pirate but luckily she remembered the shirt she was holding to her body.

David seemed to find the pieces of clothing only a few seconds later.

"_Emma_," he growled. "I really hope you did nothing with the pirate."

"Mate, we did not do _anything_," Killian answered in Emma's place, the accusation in his voice prominent.

_You came in before anything__** could**__ happen._

Emma shot Killian a brief look, then she looked at her son who looked at her with wide, curious eyes.

"But even _if_ we did, I'm a grown up woman, I make my own decisions and it would have been none of your business," she said her voice low.

David let out a deep sigh and turned around back to his wife and grandson.

"Let's go and get some tacos," he said, glancing back over his shoulder.

"You can join us later," Snow said, grinning at Emma who blushed under her mother's gaze.

"But not _much_ later," David growled.

"Five minutes," his wife added and Emma rolled her eyes, reading the unspoken words in her mother's eyes.

_We are even. We will talk about this. I approve._

"_Fine_," she said and David and Snow left the apartment, Henry following close behind.

But the boy turned back to his mother in the doorframe, a small smile grazing his features.

"You know, we just had sexual education in school, I know what you were doing and even though it is _really_ disgusting and I don't understand why you would even do it, I'm happy when you are happy," he said before turning back around, following Mary Margaret and David out of the apartment.

Emma and Killian exchanged a quick glance, the pirate's eyes sparkling with amusement while hers were filled with horror.

_**Damn it!**_


	9. the best apple pie of them all

**title: **the best apple pie of them all

**rating: **t

**words: **754

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **regina mills, robin hood

**prompt: **OQ prompt. Regina triens to teach Robin how to bake an apple pie(he really loves apples !)

**author's note:** _(First __**pure**__ Outlaw Queen ficlet, I hope you enjoy and this is __**kinda**__ what you wanted!)_

_._

_._

"What is this? It tastes like _heaven_," Robin exclaimed, still chewing his bite of apple pie.

The Queen puckered up her lips, continuing to watch him basically _feasting _on it. Funny enough that such behavior usually made Regina pucker her lips for the obvious display of a lack of manners - _who in all the realms had taught him to talk while chewing?_ - and not for a whole other reason.

Like suppressing a smirk at how Robin closed his eyes and moaned in appreciation at the taste of her pie.

Regina crossed her arms, bumped her hip against the edge of her table and continued to watch the man eating.

"It's apple pie," she explained and Robin looked up at her, slowly finishing his bite and swallowing down the sweet treat.

"It is _amazing! _You have to teach me how to do this!"

The Queen smiled at that.

"When you learn how to eat civilized I will teach you how to make an apple pie."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it as whatever you want but right now I just want to go to bed so it _will_ have to wait till tomorrow."

"Is that an invitation?" he asked back and Regina smirked.

"It might be," she replied. "But if you want to join me you should finish your cake first. And remember to brush your teeth this time."

"I told you it wouldn't happen again!" he called after her as she walked up the stairs.

"Bloody stubborn woman and bloody new rules," he grumbled with a grin before he finished his piece of pie and followed her up the stairs.

.

.

It was about a week later when Robin finally managed to eat the way Regina wanted him to. About a day later Regina called Robin down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you going to teach me how to bake now?" he asked amused.

"If you still want me to," she replied, one eyebrow raised.

"I do," he assured her, pressing a brief kiss to her temple. "What do you want me to do?" he asked after he took in his surroundings.

On the kitchen's counter was a bowl, already filled with brown and white sugar, butter and flour. Next to the bowl was a basket with apples and another, smaller bowl.

"You can slice the apples - but don't eat them all," she smiled and he shrugged.

"What can I do, I love apples!" he replied, taking one of them in hand and beginning to slice it.

"You are one of the few," she said quietly, brushing a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear.

He looked over to her, how she stood there next to him. She wasn't alone but she still looked lonely. He knew the feeling.

After Marian had passed he had been with his Merry Men most of the time. But if it hadn't been for Roland he wouldn't have been able to just move on.

But because he hadn't been alone he had chosen the right path while she had gone astray and became the Evil Queen.

It was like destiny had chosen them to go through the same thing, making them two sides of the same coin.

He didn't say anything, he only shifted his weight, his leg brushing against hers. Letting her know that he was right there and he wasn't going anywhere.

They continued to work together in silence.

.

.

Regina closed the oven and pressed a few buttons. The oven started humming again and as Regina rose to her knees and turned her head she met her outlaw's amazed gaze.

"You are bloody brilliant!" Robin grinned, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her forward, pressing his lips to hers in a soul searing kiss.

Her hands were placed at his shoulders at first ready to push him away every second but as he tilted his head, his nose brushing hers, his lips pressing against hers in a whole new angle she thought _ to hell with it_ snuck her arms around his neck and pressed him closer to her.

If he thought that turning on the oven was a piece of magic then so be it. Especially with a respond like this.

.

.

Later that evening Roland complained that the crust was too dark but Henry reassured him that it was what was on the inside that counted before he threw his mother a reproachful gaze.

Regina just shrugged, exchanging a quick glance with Robin.


	10. tell me a story

**title: **tell me a story

**rating: **k

**words: **739

**pairing: **captain swan, outlaw queen

**characters: **killian jones, robin hood, liam jones jr., roland hood, henry mills, emma swan, regina mills

**prompt: **CS and OQ prompt. Regina and Emma cath their men telling their sons the most amazing stories

**author's note:** _(I really hope you like it, because that one was __**really**__ fun to write!)_

_._

_._

"A few years ago my Merry Men and I broke into Maleficent's castle," Robin smiled down at the three boys in front of him.

Henry had Liam on his lap while Roland bounced on his seat in both, impatience and excitement.

"Did you get caught, papa?" the outlaw's son asked curiously.

"I didn't not that day after all. We snuck in there in the dark of the night. We wanted to steal some of her gold to give it to the poor later on and I told my men not to take anything else. They didn't. But we had this _one_ new member who also suggested the break in.

"We got out of the castle just fine but once we were back at our place we received a threat from the dragon herself, she didn't care about her stolen gold but one thief among us took an item of hers that she wanted to have back otherwise there would be consequences.

"Later I found out who was the thief. This new member I told you about, he was the one who stole the other treasure and he didn't want to return it."

"What did you do?" Roland demanded, jumping up and down in his seat again.

"I gave him the worst punishment I could think of. I let him go."

The kids in front of him were quiet, Roland and Liam were frowning while Henry grinned, knowing the next part already.

"How's that worse than letting somebody walk the plank?" the smallest one of them inquired and Killian who sat next to Robin, let out a proud chuckle.

"He did that for a woman. A woman who betrayed him later. And let me tell you one thing. A broken heart is worse than death."

"There he's right," Killian agreed and suddenly all eyes were on him.

"Do you have a story too?" his son asked and the pirate smirked.

"Of course I do. Robin told you about his encounter with Maleficent, let me tell you about one of mine."

"One of yours?" Henry asked frowning and Killian grinned.

"The first one is for another time," he said.

"About five years ago Regina told me she needed me to help her with something. She send me into a cave where Maleficent waited for me already.

"It was a rather unfortunate encounter, many bruises and some blood and a lot of fighting and that's about it."

Henry rose an eyebrow at him. He knew the pirate well enough to know there was hitch somewhere in there.

"Did you defeat her?" Robin's son asked her, his eyes wide.

"Can you defeat a ghost?" Killian replied.

A smug grin appeared on his lips at the gasps of the seven and three yeat olds. He was about to continue his story as Robin nudged him in his side.

Killian turned his head to his friend whose gaze was fixed on something behind the boys.

He let his gaze follow his and found Emma and Regina approaching their table.

"Hello, love," Killian smiled at the savior who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did we interrupt something?" Regina asked as Roland jumped from his seat to hug her.

The Queen smiled down at the boy and tousled his hair.

"Daddy wanted to tell us about Maleficent," Liam said reaching out for the blond sheriff princess.

Henry let go of him and the three year old ran forward and into Emma's open arms. With the boy in her arms she stood up and looked down at the pirate.

"And you think those stories are fit for kids?"

"I grew up with tales about blood and murder so this-"

"Killian. You grew up in the Enchanted Forest over three hundred years ago, I think those times are over."

"You wound me, love," Killian smirked, standing up from the table and giving Emma a quick kiss to her lips.

"I'll make it up to you," she replied quietly and the pirate smirked widely.

"See you, till Monday, Henry," Emma said and after Killian made a mock bow the Joneses left the diner leaving Robin, Roland, Henry and Regina behind.

"I hope you did not tell them such stories."

"No need to worry, your majesty, I can behave myself," he promised and Regina shook her head looking to the ground before slipping next to him.

"I know," she said, greeting her outlaw with a chaste kiss to his cheek.


	11. a mother's touch

**title: **a mother's touch

**rating: **k

**words: **485

**pairing: **captain swan, outlaw queen, snowing

**characters: **emma swan, regina mills, snow white/mary magaret blanchard, killian jones, robin hood, david nolan/prince charming

**prompt: **Emma, Regina and Snow watch how their true loves play with the children. :)

**author's note:** _(My three favorite ships, all in one prompt? [my fourth would be Frankenwolf ] *let me love you* here comes the fluff!)_

_._

_._

"This is kinda magical, isn't it?" Snow asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest while she sat next to Emma on the park bench who sat next to Regina.

"I am not using magic. It is no magical moment," Regina replied and got nudged in her side by Emma.

"Oh come on, this is really cute," the blond said.

The Queen rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide the smile that tugged at her lips as she watched them.

They were at a playground and Killian, Robin and David were currently building a sandcastle with Liam, Eva and Roland.

They were doing great together, the sandcastle was tall with many towers and Robin had found a plank they used as some kind of a bridge. Currently Eva was playing the princess in distress and David was her knight, defending and protecting her and Liam and Killian were two pirates, trying to get into the castle over the bridge and Roland and Robin were attacking the castle from the forest side.

It was really cute to watch them, especially as Roland decided to switch sides so it was three against three and it was fair again.

"He got that from his father," Regina smiled softly and folded her hands over her swollen belly.

"Hope your other kid will have many things from its father too," Snow said and Regina shot her a death glare.

"Thank you very much, Snow White," she growled and Emma placed her hand on both of the women's knees, squeezing them slightly.

"We know you've changed so-"

A loud cry interrupted the woman and they immediately turned their heads. Liam was crying because Eva had kicked him in the shin. While David was explaining it was bad form to kick her nephew (this whole family tree still made Emma's head ache) Killian comforted Liam.

"She's got that from me," Mary Margaret said with a frown.

"Well, Liam sure as well doesn't have his whiney side from me and Killian only whines when he's sick - or really, really drunk..." Emma said with the same frown her mother wore, then she got up and walked over to her still crying toddler.

"Hey baby," she said, taking the boy from Killian who immediately stopped crying.

"You've got the magic touch, love," he told her and she kissed his cheek.

"That's because I'm his mommy, isn't baby?" Emma cooed.

"And I'm his father, so that's no reason," Killian growled, but he had a warm twinkle in his eyes so Emma knew he wasn't serious.

"Don't you know? A mother's touch is magical," Emma smiled and looked over at Robin who held Roland in his one arm while his over was caressing Regina's baby bump, then glanced over to her parents and her little sister who still played at the sandcastle.

"Aye," Killian said, glancing at his wife and daughter. "A mother's magical touch."


	12. nothing's gonna stop us

**title: **nothing's gonna stop us

**rating: **k+

**words: **580

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **robin hood, snow white/mary margaret blanchard, mulan, regina mills

**prompt:** Mulan is weary of Regina and teams up with Snow to prevent Robin from seeing her. Are their plans enough to keep the outlaw away?

**author's note:** _(I'm just trying this, alright? I hope none of the characters come over bitchy, because I really like them all! Okay? Okay. Go. Hope you like!)_

_._

_._

"Robin! We _really_ need some more firewood!" Mulan yelled over to him and Robin almost groaned.

"Can't you do this yourself?" he yelled back.

"Do I look like I can?" the warrior woman replied, cradling the baby in her arms lovingly, her fingers running over the baby's soft skin gently.

Robin sighed.

"I'll do it," he told her then. "But only because you were the one who asked me to."

Mulan nodded smiling, then she looked down at the baby, her face torn between a look of pure admiration and blatant pain. It was Aurora's baby after all and Robin knew about Mulan's feelings for Philip's wife. And it was so messed up and painful that Robin liked the strong woman even more.

Because a few years ago Robin had felt the same when he had watched Marian and Nottingham together. But at least he had known that Marian had loved him.

Mulan didn't have that.

And because Robin had a good heart he did this for her - this and _many_ other things she had asked for the last few days.

Even though he had better things to do. And they all involved the largest tent in the camp and a certain brunette queen in it.

.

.

He was almost there - at Regina's tent - when there was a voice interrupting his run.

"Oh, Robin, it's _so good_ to see you!" Snow White exclaimed and Robin rolled his eyes.

_Was the whole world against them?_

"What can I do for you, princess?" he asked.

"I told you to call me Snow back when you found out I wasn't a mere bandit."

Robin smirked at her reference to their shared past.

"So, _Snow_, what can I do for you?"

"Could you catch me a rabbit? I am _really_ hungry and I _want_ a rabbit."

"You sound spoiled," he smirked.

"I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to sound however I want!" she laughed and Robin nodded.

"Alright, I'm getting you your rabbit," he mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

.

.

It was a few hours before day break when he finally made it to her tent. Regina sat up in her bed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I thought you wouldn't come," she said almost surprised.

"And miss this? Miss you? Wouldn't do that for anything in the world," he said, taking off his shirt and joining her under the covers.

.

.

"I think Snow White and Mulan have teamed up against us," he smiled down at her later that night.

Regina shook her head.

"Not against us, against _me_," she said, turning her head and pressing a kiss to his bare chest. "No one particularly likes me," she murmured.

"I like you," Robin said and Regina looked up at him through her eyelashes, giving him a long and lazy kiss.

After she broke their kiss she cuddled up against him and they fell asleep only a few moments later.

.

.

She woke up early the next morning, his fingers trailing along the lion tattoo on his forearm, thinking that maybe he _had_ to like her because they were destined to be.

What she didn't know what that he had fallen for her the moment he saw her - and not because they were true love - because it was _her_, because Regina was a woman worth fighting for.

And if she wanted him to do that he would - lion tattoo or not.


	13. on a horse's back

**title: **on a horse' back

**rating: **k

**words: **238

**pairing: **outlaw queen, (mentions of) stable queen

**characters: **regina mills, robin hood

**prompt: **Robin and Regina have a horse race.

**author's note: **_(That's a cutie! And going to be a real shorty ehehehehe... Sorry, I'm not funny. But anyway I hope you like!)_

_._

_._

"I bet I am faster than you!" Robin smirked from the back of his horse and Regina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure of that? It might have been awhile that I have ridden a horse race but I will be faster than you and I won't have to use magic on this one," she smirked at him

"Did you keep anything from me?" he asked her only half joking.

"Where I grew up we had a stable," she explained, her voice dipped in melancholy.

"Daniel?" he only asked and she nodded quietly.

He took the horse's reins in his hands and rode closer to her, his hand reaching for hers, covering it gently.

"I know I will never be able to replace him. But you still got me now."

For a moment she turned, interlacing their fingers.

"And you got me," she said and he squeezed again before he let go.

"So you're up for it?" he asked, holding the reins tighter.

"Prepare to lose!" she smirked and mirrored him.

"On three. One, two," he said and on "two" he let out a "hiya" and spurred his horse on with his heels.

"You crook!" she yelled, spurring her horse on herself, laughing freely.

It had been far too long since she rode a horse that freely and with the man she loved? It was the best thing ever.

.

.

She won - _of course._


	14. shut up and kiss me

**title: **shut up and kiss me

**rating: **k+

**words: **487

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Prompt of Emma trying to resist Killian's attempt of kissing her and failing...

**author's note:** _(I already wrote something like that in my very first Captain Swan story so I will just try to make this really fluffy and cute but who knows what will happen...)_

_._

_._

"Come on, Swan, it would be just a kiss, a mere thank you for returning your memories or for helping you defeat the Wicked Witch. It doesn't-"

"Don't say it doesn't have to mean anything," she mumbled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why not? It can be just another one-time thing and we never have to talk about it again."

She looked down at him and he looked up at her, battered and bruised and hurt and vulnerable and so striking it took her breath away.

"You are here because of me, it won't be just a "thank you" this time."

He sat up straighter in his hospital bed.

"What would it be then?" he inquired and she looked at the tips of her shoes again.

"More. It would be a thank you for being there for me, for coming back for me, for saving everyone and it wouldn't be a thank you at all and I definitely don't understand why I am even talking about this," she growled.

"Because you actually _do_ want to kiss me," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Why would _you_ know that?" she replied arching an eyebrow.

"Because I want to kiss you since the moment a saw you. And now that I've kissed you _twice_ I would love to do it again. And I know you want it too."

"Right, why would you even try true love's kiss on me?" she frowned.

"Because I love you," he said matter-of-factly, leaving her mouth hanging open. "And I was hoping you'd feel the same."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"It doesn't work on memory loss," she explained scratching the back of her head. "David tried it on Mary Margaret back in the Enchanted Forest and it didn't work too."

"Maybe we should try it again then," he said, leaning forward, ignoring the pain in his side.

"We are both perfectly healthy, I can't see why I would kiss you now," she whispered, letting his hand tangle in her hair, letting it wander to her neck, cupping it, pulling her forward.

"Because you want this just as much as I do," he whispered his breath dancing over her lips.

"Do I now?" she asked, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Aye, you do," he murmured, his lips claiming hers slowly, leisurely.

It took her less than a second to kiss him back, their lips moving in perfect sync, mouths slightly open, tongues dancing across lips and teeth, meeting each other briefly before going separate ways again. Lips tugging, nipping, noses brushing.

When he let his tongue slip into her mouth she tilted her head and let out a low moan.

It didn't matter how much she wanted to resist him, she couldn't.

Because he was right, she wanted him, she had always wanted him.

_And she really didn't want to stop._


	15. i will protect you

**title: **i will protect you

**rating: **t

**words: **546

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **robin hood, regina mills, rumpelstiltskin

**prompt: **Rumple comes after Robin when seeing him alive in Storybrooke for stealing his wand. Regina comes to the rescue

**author's note:**

_(Oh oh oh... Rumple's in da house! Hope you like! Also, very much AU set during 2x19 "Lacey" so have fun dudes! Another side note? Rewatched some of Robin's scenes in "Lacey" I'm so confused because that's Tom and not Sean :D Aaand this is an AU where Robin was taken by the curse etc...)_

_._

_._

"I guessed I would find you here."

The voice was cold and impish and Robin spun around immediately, facing the Dark One who looked very much like a human right now. At his side, however, was Belle, the woman who had let him escape out of the castle - but she didn't look quite the same.

"Dark One," he said coolly. "What do you want?"

"Well, well, you know, back in our land you stole something from me. And _nobody_ steals from the Dark One, not even the famous Robin Hood."

"Why haven't you sought me out before then?" Robin growled and Rumple moved closer to him, grabbing him by his collar.

"Because of Belle. But Belle is gone and _this_ is Lacey. And Lacey very much appreciates the _Dark_ One," Rumpelstiltskin growled before he punched the outlaw in his face.

From behind them he heard laughter and he realized Belle was truly gone. The only thing left was Lacey, her cursed self.

Funny, Robin had thought the curse was broken.

As Rumple placed his next hit right on his nose he only felt the blood running down before he lost his consciousness.

.

.

When he came to himself again he was in a beige room, lying on a soft bed, a female figure by his side.

He squinted but he still could only make out a figure.

Her hair was brunette and for the briefest of moments he thought it was Marian but her hair was too short, her features different.

"Regina?" he finally croaked, his throat dry.

"Yes, just me. Water?"

Robin nodded and soon he felt the cool fluid trickle down his throat easing the pain. He slowly sat up a few moments later.

"Why am I here?" he finally asked.

"Found you after Rumpelstiltskin beat you up," she said with a shrug.

"Why not to the hospital?"

"I did not think of it honestly. I was pretty... Preoccupied if you want to say so."

"With what?"

The brunette snorted.

"With you lying unconsciously on the ground?"

"And my distress made you worry? That's quite lovely. And now please tell me the truth about why I am here and not at the hospital?"

She sighed.

"I did not exactly find you _after_ Gold beat you up. More likely _while_ and I kind of transported you here because it was the first place I thought of."

"And you patched me up again?"

She let her fingers ghost over his cheek.

"I did it before, so why not now?"

"Because the curse is broken and everyone knows who you are? Not that I mind but-"

He felt her fingers trailing along the tattoo of his forearm.

"If you don't mind I am happy. Because I hope the breaking of the curse didn't change your feelings for me."

"Nothing could. I know who you are, I know why you are who you are and I am with you. I'll always be as long as you'll have me."

She smiled, bringing up the cloth in her hand and rubbing some dried blood from his cheek.

"Maybe you have to stick around for a while then."

"I wouldn't mind forever if it's with you," he replied smoothly and quickly pulled her down for a kiss.

_She wouldn't mind either._


	16. wedding invitations

**title: **wedding invitations

**rating: **k

**words: **1,202

**pairing: **frankenwolf, outlaw queen

**characters: **ruby "red" lucas, victor frankenstein, regina mills, robin hood

**prompt: **I love how you are writing OQ. so here's my prompt: It's Regina's wedding to Robin and Ruby/Red is her maid of honor. She wants Victor to attend too. Can she manage to convince Regina to give him another chance with help from Robin? Frankenwolf and Outlawqueen.

**author's note:** _(Oh, thank you so much! Anyway, Frankenwolf and Outlaw Queen in one prompt? A __**wedding**__ prompt? Oh my god, let me love you!)_

_._

_._

"But he's my boyfriend," Ruby said, her voice already weak from all the discussing with Regina.

"He faked Daniel's death! How could I _forgive_ him?" the Queen growled, spinning around to face the wolf girl in her tight white wedding dress.

"You have forgiven Snow too," Ruby growled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"And that one wasn't easy," her friend replied, tugging at her red bride maid's dress until it fell the right way.

"Regina, he just wanted to do good, he never meant to kill _anyone_," Red said, throwing her hands in the air helplessly.

"Obviously you don't get it, _Red_, I don't want Dr. Frankenstein at my wedding!" the Queen snapped, glaring at her.

"_Please_," she begged but before she could mutter another word Regina shut her up.

"_No_," she said firmly and Ruby sighed.

"_Fine_," she growled, storming off and into the changing room.

When she came out again the other women's eyes were on her.

"I'm out of here. And I won't be back until you allow Victor to come too."

"Well, then I am very sorry but you will miss my wedding."

Red shook her head at the Queen, then she left the wedding gown boutique with her head held high.

.

.

"I won't go, not without you," Ruby told him as she came back from the Granny's later that night.

Her boyfriend looked up at her from the couch turning his coffee filled mug in his hands.

"It's _Regina's_ wedding, you're her maid of honor, you _have_ to go," he replied, looking up at her.

"But I don't want to go without you. Tinker Bell can do my job, she's closer to her anyway," she grumbled and let herself fall next to the doctor.

He snug his one of his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, until she was snuggled up against his side.

"You wanted to do this because you are into weddings," he told her and Ruby sighed.

"That was before I knew I wasn't allowed to bring you," she mumbled.

They sat there together for quite a while, then he tangled one of his hands in her hair and tugged slightly.

"I can understand her though. I didn't bring Daniel back when I should have and when I shouldn't have I did. I wouldn't want to have me there either."

Ruby was about to open her mouth to protest, but Victor interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers briefly.

"Don't try to defend me. I did bad things and I might regret them but remorse can't make them undone. You made me a better person, but I what I did I did because I wanted to do it, no one forced me too. I may had good intentions but what I did was still wrong."

"_She_ did some evil things herself but she gets a new chance anyway, why shouldn't you get the same chance?"

"It is Regina's choice, Red, not yours, not mine."

When she didn't say anything for a while he looked down at her, noticing her wolfish grin.

"What is it?"

"It may be Regina's choice but we both know someone who likes us both enough and who has enough influence to convince her to let her go to her wedding. Do you want to give it a shot?"

"If you really want to have me there, let's do it," he said and Ruby kissed him again while she took out her phone and dialed Robin's number.

.

.

"I can't believe I let him convince me to do this," Regina growled while she tugged on her dress to put it in the right position.

Ruby smiled at her brightly, straightening the bride's dress so it fell perfectly along Regina's body, hugging each and every curve tightly but beautifully.

"You did your soon to be husband a favor by inviting one of his friends to our wedding," she replied, also straightening Tinker Bell's green dress.

"A man that I _hate_," the Queen grumbled but then she shrugged. "Well, most of the people who are coming come for Robin's sake, and not for mine. I mean most of them still hate me and only see the Evil Queen."

"We see Regina," Tinker Bell said with a smile. "And we like her, otherwise we wouldn't be here, right, Rubs?"

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Of course I like you, Regina, I mean, you never made this exactly easy but you're likeable - even if you almost didn't let my boyfriend come," Ruby admitted.

"If I had said "no" would you be here now?" Regina asked out of nowhere.

"Of course I would. But I would be complaining all the time and I wouldn't let you borrow this," Red said, pointing at Regina's red shoes.

Usually a bride wore white shoes but Regina wasn't the typical bride. She was the Evil Queen, a witch, she was powerful - and she was marrying Robin _bloody_ Hood, nothing about this wedding was normal.

"Thank you, Red," she said with a smile.

"So everything else still in place? You know "something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue"?"

Regina chuckled.

"Something old," she said, pointing at her earrings, "something new," her dress, "something borrowed," her shoes, "something blue," she finished pointing at her thigh and the girls giggled.

"Well, with everything in place are you ready to go?"

Regina smiled, her hands shaking slightly, nervously but not nervous enough to blow the wedding off.

"As I'll ever be."

.

.

"So, my queen, what do you intend to do with your husband now?" Robin asked after the ceremony as they were waltzing over the dance floor.

"Having a nice honey moon," Regina said, glancing to the side. "Even though I am not convinced it is a good idea to leave Henry with the two idiots, the savior and that pirate."

"Hook is alright."

"He's a thief, like you, of course you like him."

"But I got the world's greatest treasure, while he got not."

Regina arched both of her eyebrows, a smile across her face.

"And what would that be?"

"I stole your heart."

"You are so cheesy," she laughed, pressing her forehead against his.

She felt him frown more than she actually saw it.

"_Cheesy_? Does that mean I smell like cheese? Is that bad? Please tell me it's not bad," her outlaw asked confused.

"It means you are way too sweet," Regina smiled, kissing him lovingly.

He kissed her back immediately.

.

.

Ruby watched Regina and Robin kissing and swaying on the dance floor with her arms snuck around Victor's neck.

"They seem happy," Dr. Frankenstein said, also glancing at them.

"They should they just got married. And she's wearing my shoes."

"That's why she's looking so attractive today."

"Stop "Dr. Whaling" me," she giggled, placing her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer to him.

"I thought you like Dr. Whale," Victor smirked.

"Only under certain circumstances," she said, smiling up at him.

"Oh, I remember," he replied, leaning down to her, giving her a kiss to her lips.

Red smiled into the kiss. She loved weddings. And wedding nights in particular. Especially with Victor.


	17. under the starlit sky(I'll make you mine

**title:** under the starlit sky (I will make you mine)

**rating: **k

**words: **773

**pairing:** captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Killian proposing to Emma. And in his "declaration" he says something among the lines "Magical, full of hope, possibilities... much like you"

**author's note:**_ (There's fluff ahead, be prepared!)_

_._

_._

The night was dark but the sky was starlit, the moon was almost full and Emma and Killian were strolling down the empty streets of Storybrooke which were covered in freshly fallen snow.

The snow was glowing underneath the star and streetlights and it was quiet, quiet and beautiful.

His hand was in hers, their fingers entangled.

The cold didn't bother them, not as long as they were together.

On nights like this Emma almost felt like she was a normal person, living a normal life and not the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the savior.

Mind the fact that her boyfriend who was strolling down the street with her was Captain Hook it was easy to live a "normal" life around him.

She had stopped seeing him as "Hook" somewhere in Neverland and now he was only Killian to her. And she was only Emma two him.

Two lost children finding their way back home together.

She was perfectly okay with it, and he was too.

At least that's what she thought.

As Emma was about to take the next step she felt a tug at her hand and turned around, finding Killian standing frozen on the street.

"What's it?" she asked with a smile on her lips but her smile fell the second he didn't smile back.

"We need to talk," Killian said and Emma raised both of her eyebrows in surprise.

"That doesn't sound very pleasant," she replied one eyebrows raised.

The corner of his mouth twitched, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

He squeezed her hand softly.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my love, this is... More like the contrary," he murmured, scratching the back of his neck with his hook.

"The contrary?" Emma asked as Killian let go of her hand.

"Aye, the contrary, would you please take my hook in your hand for a moment? Otherwise the thing I'm about to do will get rather embarrassing," he said and her frown deepened.

She could already _guess_ what he was about to do but she couldn't be sure.

"O-of course," she replied, taking his hook in her hand.

Since they already stood face to face he gave her a short, reassuring smile and then he dropped to one knee in front of her.

"You are not going to propose, are you?" she asked, her eyes wide and filled with something very similar to panic.

_Was she even ready for this step?_

After all the years she spent alone was she ready to take the step that meant she would never have to be alone again? She didn't know.

"Would you mind letting me finish first before you tell me no?" he asked, the small smile on his lips wavering.

"O-of course," she stammered.

"_Good_. You already know that I love you more than anything in the world. And you know that to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world, you are strong and independent, you need nobody to tell you what to do, you can do everything on your own. And you still chose to be with me. I cannot describe how grateful I am that you gave me this chance.

"I made the mistake of thinking that I could be done with you once before but the truth is, I never was, probably won't ever be and I can't let you go, never again."

He took a black velvet box out of one pocket of his leather jacket and lifted it to her face.

It didn't matter what she had thought only a few moments ago, right now her heart was racing and swelling with love, her tummy turning - but in a god way - and she was nervous, anticipating, waiting for his next words, already knowing her answer.

He opened the small box and she stared at the ring in awe.

_It was her mother's_.

"So, uhm, this is a symbol. Magical, full of hope, possibilities... Much like you. You only have to say yes when I ask you. Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Without a second of hesitation she pulled him up to his feet, wrapped his hand around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

She was fierce and passionate and he kissed her back with the same force immediately.

When they broke apart they remained pressed closely to each other.

"Can I take this as a yes?" he whispered quietly and she nodded so quickly that her head was spinning.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you, Killian Jones," she smiled.


	18. girls night out

**title: **girls night out

**rating:** t

**words: **1,085

**pairing: **(mentions of) captain swan, outlaw queen, snowing, frankenwolf, rumbelle, eriel

**characters: **emma swan, regina mills, snow white/mary margaret blanchard, ruby "red" lucas, ella, belle, ariel, tinker bell

**prompt: **Snow, Regina, Emma and Ruby (you can include someone else) have a girls night and let the children with their loves at the Charming they come back they find the cutest sight ever.

**author's note:** _(Uhhhhhhhhh, an absolutely lovely prompt, love! This is amazing! I think I will add a few more ladies to the girls night but there true loves won't be at the Charming's think that would be a little strange, I guess... And I truly hope nobody feels offended by the "girl talk" in this chapter, that's just my headcanon!)_

_._

_._

"And then I said why are _you_ the one who is allowed to spend his nights out with your "mates" while I'm the one who always has to take care of Liam?" Emma said loudly and the girls around her giggled.

"And he just caved in?" Snow asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, he needed a little bit _convincing_ but it worked just fine," she admitted with a wide smirk on her lips, she spun the golden liquor in her glass around.

"Convincing of _what kind_?" Ruby asked, nudging Emma in the side.

"Ruby, not in front of my _mom_," the blond giggled, already slightly drunk from the three glasses of rum she had.

It appeared she and Killian truly had the love for that liquor in common.

"But maybe in front of _us_," Ashley said grinning and Emma rolled her eyes at the youngest woman among them.

"You are just jealous because you and your hubby only have vanilla sex, _darling_," Emma drawled out and Mary Margaret lifted one of her eyebrows in silent amusement.

Four years with the pirate and she sounded exactly like him. Then she realized the meaning behind her daughters words.

"Wait, Emma, _what_ are you implying?" she asked her daughter, her mouth slightly agape.

"Not telling, _mom_!" she laughed.

"You can always tell me, Miss Swan," Regina chimed in from the other end of the table.

"But I won't," Emma grinned.

"But pretty _please_," Ariel asked from her place next to Red.

She shook her head.

"_Not. Telling_," she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

The left sleeve of her shirt rid up and Tinker Bell next to her poked her in the side.

"_I_ know what they are doing in their bedchambers," the fairy said in a sing-song voice.

"You going to tell us?" the mermaid curiously and Emma shot Tink a death glare.

"Don't you _dare_," the savior growled but the fairy just shrugged.

"Don't "don't you dare" me, you know you love me," Tink grinned and pulled the sleeve of Emma's arm up, holding the exposed skin over the center of the table.

The skin on her wrist was red and raw and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

There was a pregnant pause, then Ruby burst into laughter.

"_What_?" Emma growled, her cheeks pink.

"Like mother like daughter," the she-wolf blurted out and Snow and Emma exchanged a horrified look.

"You and _dad_ are into- _Oh my god! _How am I ever going to get this out of my head?!"

"I didn't exactly want to imagine you and _Captain Hook_ in bed together either," Snow retorted, her face just as flushed as that of her daughter.

"Well, now that our cards are on the table how about yours? Let's start with you, Red? Want to tell us why Dr. Whale always looks like you're constantly _biting_ him?"

Ruby just shrugged, not even ashamed.

"I'm a wolf. We mate. Part of mating is marking and I'm marking my mate, can't see anything wrong with that," she explained nonchalantly.

"Isn't that usually the other way round?" Belle finally spoke up.

"I'm working in a diner, sweetie," Ruby said, pulling the collar of her top to the side, revealing a large hickey right above her left breast.

The girls stared at it for a second before Belle clicked her tongue and snapped all of them out of their rigor.

"Kinky, Ruby, kinky," the beauty said.

"You sure you want to open your mouth, Belle?" Regina asked but Belle just smirked at her, suddenly being a bit more like racy Lacey again.

"You sure you do, sweetheart?" she replied smirking.

"I got no secrets," the Queen smirked. "I like experimenting with magic. And Hood doesn't complain either. So, _Lacey_, spill!"

"Well, ever read "Shades of Grey", ladies?" she asked.

Almost everyone except Ariel and Tink looked down rather guiltily.

"What's that?" Ariel asked curiously.

"Well, it's an erotic novel, very badly written but it deals with dominance and submission, discipline and bondage and let's say, while Belle hated the way it was written Lacey found some of those explicit scenes interesting enough to try them in real life."

"Who would have thought that you are the kinkiest of them all, Belle?"

"That's quite a title, isn't it?" the princess returned with a shrug.

"Well who'd have thought," Tink grinned.

"Well, who indeed," Ariel added, her mouth hanging open.

The others laughed at the Disney reference and continued to talk for a while, that was until Emma glanced at the clock.

"Ladies, we already have two in the morning and even if this was one of the best nights in along time and we _have_ to repeat it at some point in the near future I really want to go home and back to my men," the savior said with a shrug.

"I totally agree," Snow said and Red and Regina nodded too.

"Let's go and get our loved ones and take them home - I don't even know if it was a good idea to leave them alone at home," Red said with a frown.

"That rhymed!" Ariel smiled and they all shook their head at the cute redhead who had grown to them much like the Disney character did and said their goodbyes.

.

.

When they opened the front door of the Charmings Regina almost stumbled over the large plush dragon that was lying on the floor. Red stopped Snow just before she could turn on the lights.

"You have to see that, don't wake them up by turning the lights on," she said in a hushed voice.

Slowly they let Ruby guide them in the room and when their eyes finally got used to the dim light it revealed a sight to behold in front of them.

Victor was lying on his back and on the floor, Red's and his daughter Violet splayed all over his chest, one of her tiny hands covering his face but her father didn't seem bothered at all.

On the couch were David, with Ruth and Eva in his arms, and Henry, with Roland on his lap. Next to them sat Robin, Reena snuggled together on his lap.

Leaning against the front of the couch sat Killian, Liam around his shoulders like a monkey.

They were all fast asleep and their women definitely didn't mind.

It was a sight to behold - and none of them would forget it for anything in the world.


	19. of villains and heroes

**title: **of villains and heroes

**rating:** k

**words: **651

**pairing: **captain swan, outlaw queen, rumbelle

**characters: **killian jones, regina mills, rumpelstiltskin, emma swan, robin hood, belle

**prompt: **Regina, Hook and Rumple talk about how weird it is to be connected to the "good guys". OQ, CS and Rumbelle

**author's note:** _(That prompt is quite a challenge, love, I hope you'll like it!)_

_._

_._

"Don't you think this is quite ironic?" Regina mumbled, glancing over to the other table where Belle, Robin and Emma were chatting with each other, laughing lightly every now and then.

"What do you mean, love?" Hook asked, looking up from the glass of rum in his hand, also glancing over to the others.

"Remember what I told you about villains and happy endings on our very first day in Neverland?"

"That's rather hard to forget," he replied, one of his dark eyebrows rising up.

"Would you mind letting me in on your conversation?" Rumple, on the bar stool next to Regina, chimed in.

"I thought you knew everything, crocodile?" Hook smirked smugly at his former enemy's lack of knowledge.

"Actually the curse took my visionary abilities from me which I don't really mind since they were more of a burden than a blessing, _pirate_," the wizard snapped back and Hook lifted his hand and hook in mock defense.

"Quite alright," the pirate said. "Mind letting him in, Queen?"

"It's something Greg Mendell said to me. He told me that villains don't get their happy endings and when I had to cast the counter-curse against Pan I believed it too. And look where we are standing now," the Queen said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing over to Robin who caught her gaze and smiled warmly at her.

Regina couldn't help but smile back.

"I suppose by getting involved with the good guys we created something of an universal balance. They bring out the best in us without having to change us. We were not born _evil_, we were made," Rumple said, staring at Belle who looked back at him and blew him a kiss.

When he looked back at Regina and Hook he met their death glares.

Right in the moment Hook was about to say something that would destroy the careful peace between them that had emerged between the two archenemies after the defeat of the Wicked Witch Emma snuck her arms around him, leaning over his shoulder, her lips brushing his hair.

"If you cause a bar fight _now_, I will most likely let you sleep on the couch tonight," she whispered and Killian rolled his eyes.

"_Fine_," he growled in reply.

"_Everyone_ deserves their happy ending," Belle smiled, also joining them at the bar, Robin in tow.

"Even the Evil Queen," Robin agreed, squeezing himself between Regina and Rumple.

"Thank you very much," Regina glared at him, but the outlaw pressed a brief kiss to her lips.

"I love you too," he said nudging her nose and she rolled her eyes.

Emma scrunched up her nose.

"What's it, love?" Killian asked her under his breath.

"I would've never picked Regina for the PDA type," she frowned and he smirked, shaking his head.

"Besides the fact that I have _no clue_ what PDA is I can't see how this is bad."

"Happy ending or not, it is strange to see the _Evil Queen_ that happy."

"Honestly? I don't mind seeing her or the crocodile happy as long as you are with me," he smiled, turning his head to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side so his lips only brushed her cheek.

"As much as I _do_ love you, no PDA, please," she said and he grinned.

"Then let's go home," he suggested and she nodded.

The pirate and the princess turned to the others to say goodbye, only to see the queen and her outlaw mid-lip-lock and the beauty and the beast pressed tightly against each other, talking in hushed loving whispers.

"Let's just go," she said with a smile on her lips.

"I thought you disliked this PDA thing?"

"I can make an exception," she replied and he smile.

The bookworm was right, everyone deserved their happy ending. And he had been lucky, he held his tightly in his hand.


	20. a surprising april fool's day

**title: **a surprising april fool's day

**rating: **k+

**words: **1,158

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **regina mills, robin hood, roland hood, henry mills

**prompt: **It's April Fool's Day. Robin, Roland and Henry play a prank on Regina.

**author's note:** _(I will try to make it kinda funny but I don't know if this will work. Hope you enjoy anyway!)_

_._

_._

When Regina woke up this morning she was still very sleepy and all she wanted to do was turn around in Robin's arms which usually encircled her in the morning. But as she did she realized that the weight she had gotten used to over the last few years was missing.

The brunette lifted her head and turned it to his side of the bed just to find it empty. Frowning she let her head sink back into the pillows but as she heard the sound of laughter it jerked around to the clock at her bedside, checking on the time.

It was 7AM and it wasn't Sunday morning. It was Tuesday and she was _late_.

With a curse muttered underneath her breath she jumped out of the bed and hurried down the stairs, finding Henry, Roland and Robin already fully dressed in the kitchen.

They were having breakfast and talked intently but as Regina rushed in, running one hand over her face still sleepily, their conversation stopped.

"Don't stop on my account," she said, tousling first Roland's than Henry's hair before she quickly greeted Robin with a "good morning"-kiss. "And why did no one wake me up? I'm late and I still have to take a shower," she said, grabbing the outlaw's cup of coffee from his hand.

She hastily emptied it before she hurried upstairs again, taking a quick shower. She banned all the thoughts of Sunday mornings and long showers with Robin from her mind and finished her shower.

She reached for the blow dryer but as she turned it on there wasn't hot air coming out, instead of it a huge cloud of pink glitter powder erupted from the item and blew in her face.

Regina swore under her breath again, blinking some of the glitter away and taking a look at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was still wet but it was covered with pink glitter just like most of her face. With a scowl she turned the blow dryer off.

"_Boys_!" she yelled.

She wasn't really angry or mad, she was just still in a hurry and from the one time Henry decided he wanted to become a robot at Halloween she knew that glitter wasn't going to come of any time soon.

Basically, today was _not_ her day.

"_April fools_!" she heard two voices from downstairs and rolled her eyes.

_How on earth had she forgotten about that?_

With a roll of her eyes she turned the blow dryer back on and finally dried her hair.

.

.

"I am the _major_ I am _not_ selling puppies!" she growled into her phone, her brows knitted together.

"But Regina, I saw your newspaper ad and Victor and I really want to-"

"_Miss Lucas_, am I talking _Chinese_ or why do you seem unable to understand that I am _not_ selling puppies, I do not even have them!" Regina said, slowly but steadily losing her patience.

This wasn't the first call she had gotten today. Throughout the last few hours there were a lot of people calling her, asking her for _puppies_. _**Her**_, the _Evil Queen_, for _**puppies**_.

"If it is because you don't like me because I wolfed out on you and-"

"_Red_, I would even go so far as consider you my friend after everything we have been through but I don't have puppies, I'm sorry. Obviously someone pulled an April Fool's joke on me."

"Oh, okay, sorry to bother you then," Ruby replied but before she hung up she added another thing quickly. "I see you as my friend too."

With a shake of her head and a smile on her lips she laid her phone aside, but as it rang again she took it up at the speed of light.

"For the _last time_! I don't have puppies I want to sell, whoever you are, just _leave me alone_ I got work to do!" she all but shouted in her phone.

There was a chuckle on the other line.

"Is that so, my queen? Well, then I think I won't wait for you in front of the car so we can take the kids from school," she heard Robin's voice and rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips.

He _always_ managed to make her smile, no matter what.

"I'll be right there, give me a second," she smiled, got up and grabbed her stuff.

She descended the stairs and the building and her eyes immediately fell on Robin, who stood in front of their car, his arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Hey," he smiled, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips against hers.

In her rush this morning there had been no time for any display of affection and now, his lips moving against hers, she didn't wait for a second before she kissed him back.

They stayed like that for quite a while, until he pulled away and opened the driver's door for her, always a gentleman.

He got in about a second later and she started the car. The engine hummed and the air-handling system turned on.

It didn't surprise her when instead of air confetti poured out of the ventilation.

The only thing that came as a surprise was the confetti's colors. Instead of blue, pink, red, green and yellow only red and white "flakes" flew through the air.

Still some glitter in her hair and on her face she turned to face Robin who grinned at her with a shrug.

"What can I say? April fools," he said and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Henry told you about that, didn't he?" she grumbled.

"He did. He also put the puppy thing in the newspapers, thought it would be funny to see the Evil Queen fending people off who wanted to buy puppies from her. And he also said it would be the perfect day to try this because if you say no I can still say it was a prank," her outlaw said, suddenly sounding sheepishly.

"Say no to what?" Regina replied with a frown.

He took in a deep breath before he pulled something out off his leather jacket. It was a small red velvety box and Regina looked up at Robin with wide eyes as he opened it.

The ring was silver and simple and even though the Evil Queen had loved big and pompous it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"But just so you know, this isn't a joke, if you say yes, I _will_ go through with it," he warned her and she shook her head smiling widely.

"Go ahead and ask then," she said.

"Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

He looked at her with hope in his blue eyes and she looked back, brown eyes shining with happiness, the glitter on her face shimmering, the confetti in her hair shining brightly in the sunlight.

"Of course."


	21. break my spell (and put me under yours)

**title: **break my spell (and put me under yours)

**rating: **k

**words: **643

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Emma wakes Hook up from a sleeping curse and then screams at him for taking it for her, Hook is too busy being a 12 year old girl about the TLK to take her seriously.

**author's note:** _(I wrote the thing! I don't know why it is present tense, but it just happened and it felt right so I didn't change it. I hope you like the outcome!)_

_._

_._

With an audible gasp he opens his eyes and stares up at the blurry face in front of his. It takes a few moments until his vision turns back to normal he sees the most beautiful face in every realm in front of him.

Her long light blond tresses shine golden in the bright light of the sun, her green eyes are dark and filled with tears that spill down her face.

She's too beautiful to cry. Why is she crying?

She's crying and her lips are in set in a tight line that speaks of fury and anger but he doesn't understand why she is that angry.

_Why is she so upset? What did he do?_

Then he feels her thumb brushing over his cheek and he realizes she is _so close_ their faces barely inches apart.

When she huffs out an angry breath it all comes rushing back to him.

The Wicked Witch, how she "offered" them a sleeping curse as their way out. How she wanted them to make a choice. One of them should take the curse, the other one would live and be happy. He had left her no time for discussions, he had just taken the vial from the Witch and emptied it with one sip.

A sleeping curse. And she had woken him up.

"You tried true love's kiss on me?" he says, eyes wide, a smirk on his lips.

The thumb on his cheek disappears and then she is sitting up, eyes still burning with red and hot anger.

"_How could you do that_?" she yells and he also sits up.

"You woke me with true love's kiss," he repeats, still grinning stupidly.

He feels so happy. Back in New York, when he had tried to make her remember, when he had tried true love's kiss on her, he had already given up hope, thinking she didn't love him, that he had been wrong all along. Back apparently he had been wrong. She loves him, otherwise this wouldn't have worked.

_She loves him._

He tries to stop himself from grinning like a fool but he just can't stop.

"You didn't even leave me a choice! Do you know how much I _hate_ you for this?!" she continues yelling.

"You love me," he whispers in awe.

"I _hate_ you! How could you even think that I would have been happy without you? This doesn't even make sense _at all_! Why did you just _assume_ that what you did-"

He interrupts her by cupping the back of her head and pulling her forwards, pressing his mouth against her still opened one.

Despite her protests she kisses him back immediately, lips moving against his, teeth biting and clashing, returning the kiss aggressively, almost painfully, but he can't find it in himself to care.

Where her teeth bite infuriated, his nib tenderly, where her lips are rough and hard, his are soft and gently. When she thrusts her tongue into his mouth he simply caresses it and the longer they kiss the softer she gets.

But the softness doesn't last very long until it turns into something hotter, fire running through their veins, scorching them but burning them in the most delicious way. He doesn't want to stop and neither does she.

Instead of pulling away from him he pulls him closer, one of her hands grips the lapels of his coat tightly while the other runs down to his chest, skimming over the seam of his black shirt and then over bare skin. When his lips suck her lower lip into his mouth she breaks away from him, pressing her forehead to his, both of them breathing heavily.

"_Don't ever do this to me again_," she whispers and he smiles softly.

"As you wish," he says before sealing his promise in the best possible way.

_With a kiss._


	22. you are worth everything (and more)

**title:** you are worth everything (and more)

**rating: **k+

**words: **800

**pairing:** (mentioned only) captain swan

**characters:** killian jones, david nolan/prince charming

**prompt:** Hook dismantles the Jolly so Gepetto can make a wardrobe from the enchanted wood for traveling to the land without magic. Post 3-11.

**author's note:**_ (I hope this will hurt because it seriously hurt me to write that one__, I hope__. Hope you like it __and it will rip your heart out or something__.)_

_._

_._

The door to the captain's quarters fell shut behind him with a loud bang.

_"We __**have**__ to find a way to stop this!"_

Charming's insistent voice echoed through his head.

The Captain stomped to his table, his hand shoving the maps and books down to the floor.

_"There is no one who could save us!"_

Snow had chimed in. Foolish, foolish pregnant woman. He knew someone. Everyone knew someone. But she was gone. She lived in another realm.

His hook hit the wooden table top, scratching over it, leaving wood chippings in its wake.

_"Emma could."_

He remembered their incredulous stares and let out a yell of frustration, ripping his hook from the table, flipping it over in the process.

_"Emma is gone! There is no way to get back to her! All the portals are gone, we can't get to her!"_

Snow had yelled at him, tears in her eyes. He let out another yell, angry, frustrated. _Sad_.

_"There __**has**__ to be a way!"_

He had been so sure, he had tried, he had never given up on her. But her own _parents_ had.

_"There is none! Why don't you understand that?!"_

Charming had shouted, the pain in his voice obvious. His oh so foolish answer.

_"Because I can't give up hope! What about the wardrobe?"_

The blue fairy's eyes on him.

_"There is no more enchanted wood, there is no way, I am sorry."_

He had left immediately afterwards. He couldn't bare it anymore, he couldn't bare the hopelessness in their eyes.

He couldn't bare it, couldn't bare it, _couldn't bare it_.

It was all too much. _It was never enough._

His chest felt tight and his anger turned into something else. _Sadness_.

It was so overwhelming his chest felt tight and he had trouble breathing.

_There had to be a way_.

He couldn't give up on her, he could _never_ give up on her.

Not if she didn't say so. And she had given him hope.

_**"Good."**_

She had wanted him to think about her every day.

So he did.

And it was almost as painful as thinking about Milah during the first few years of her death.

_There had to be a way_.

He couldn't give up. He wouldn't.

That bloody fairy had said "enchanted wood", that there was nothing left of it. He knew better.

His chest tightened painfully and he sucked in a deep breath, stumbling from his desk to the door, running his hand over the wood, caressing it tenderly.

If that was what it took he was willing to give it.

He would give everything just for her, even the one thing that had been his companion.

.

.

"You can take everything you need from her," he said the next day, eyeing the blue fairy cautiously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tinker Bell asked carefully behind him.

He clenched his jaw.

"If this is what it takes, then take it from me."

"You are really willing to sacrifice your ship?" Charming asked from his right and Killian turned his head, meeting his eyes.

"For her I would give anything," he said, his voice honest and the look in his eyes vulnerable.

Charming closed his eyes for a very long moment before he opened them again, took a step closer to Hook and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you, mate," the prince said and broke away from him again.

"Don't thank me yet, thank me when I find her and bring her back to you," he said solemnly.

David nodded, eyeing him curiously.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked and the pirate arched one of his dark eyebrows.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Not anymore."

They turned towards the dwarves and fairies again.

"You can start now," Charming ordered and after Hook gave them the permission to start to dismantle his ship they began their work.

Killian Jones watched them, his eyes on his beloved Jolly Roger, his fist clenched at his side.

She had been his home for so long, had been the place to run to when everything was too much. It was the place where he had lost Liam, where he had lost Milah but it still was his home.

But since Emma was gone she didn't feel like it anymore.

Home is where the heart is.

_And his was with Emma._

But it still hurt to see her turn into pieces right in front of him so he finally closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. He only hoped it was worth it.

.

.

About a month later, when the door to her apartment door swung open and she stood before him beautiful and amazing and so very real, he knew it was worth it.

That, and so much more.


	23. my home is where my heart is

**title: **my home is where my heart is (and that is with you)

**rating: **k+

**words: **892

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **I need a second part of the prompt in which Killian dismantles the Jolly Roger to make a magic wardrobe. Specifically, I need to read Emma's reaction when she discovers that he has destroyed his ship for her. Thanks! - miriamelle

**author's note:** _(Alright, here we go. I hope you like the sequel! Also, the credit to the letters goes to __**hooksjournal**__, I hope you don't mind!)_

_._

_._

Her eyes were wide when she discovered the shipwreck at the shore.

The mast was broken, some of the planks were shattered or missing. The once lively colors were dull, half washed off.

She knew the ship, has been on it many times but it has always looked beautiful, her captain taking great care of his vessel, but now it looked lost, _wrecked_.

With a sigh she stepped closer, reaching out one of her hands, letting it brush over the planks, her fingertips touching the rotten wood.

Emma bit her lower lip, slipping through a hole in the ship wall.

She walked down the familiar floor, to the captain's cabin, opening the door and entering the small room.

She remembered the last time she had been in there, back when they had brought Henry back from Neverland.

The room neat but colorful, books stocked in the front of his bed. It had been beautiful, amazing even.

But now everything was different. There were papers all over the floor, a glass filled with ink laid shattered on the floor, the ink spilled over the floor, but it had dried a long time ago.

The table was flipped over, his bed undone, the blanket rotten.

Nobody has been there is a very long time.

She kneeled down and gathered some of his papers in her hands, her eyes scanning over his handwriting until one word caught her attention, skimming back in his papers she read the written words.

_Dear Emma_, the paper read. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat quickened.

_Almost a year has passed since the last time I saw you._

_I miss you, my love. I miss you so much, you wouldn't believe me. I know I shouldn't miss you but I can't help it._

_We're not lovers, I know that much, but I can't help but feel this way about you._

_I've wanted to tell you for quite some time now but back when we were in a realm together I didn't dare to._

_We will meet again, I won't give up on you._

_I miss you and I love you._

She blinked hard. Unshed tears shimmering in her eyes, then she bent down again, searching the floor for similar papers. It didn't take her long to find one.

_Dearest Emma,_

_Blue says there is no way to get back to you. There is no more enchanted wood to create a portal to your world._

_But I know better._

_The Jolly Roger is made of enchanted wood._

_I know, you might think that it's not worth it but Emma, __**love**__ I swear to the gods it is._

_You are worth everything and more. And if I have to sacrifice the Jolly Roger to see you again I am more than willing to give her up._

_I haven't given up on you, Emma._

_I'll come for you and I will bring you back home._

_I will find you. I love you._

She looked up from his letters when she heard a noise from the doorway.

He stood there, tall and dark, his jaw set, his fist clenched, his eyes filled with longing, pain and melancholy.

"Your father told me I would find you here," he croaked, his voice small and hoarse.

"_Killian_," she whispered, not trusting her own voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping closer, his hand coming up to brush away the wetness from her face.

She hadn't even realized she was crying until now.

"I- David told me what you did so you could cross realms..."

He raised both of his eyebrows.

"And?" he prompted.

"I- This-" She waved her hand around the room. "You gave up _everything_ you had left to find me, that's- You risked everything for me!"

"Does that surprise you?" he asked, tilting his head forward until it was pressed against hers.

"I know it shouldn't, but no one has ever-"

She stopped, closing her eyes, her chest painfully tight, she opened her mouth without saying anything at all.

"Has ever what, lass? Loved you so unconditionally?" he asked softly.

Her breath hitched in her throat, then she took in a sharp breath.

"Did you just-"

"Aye, I just did. But you already knew, so it doesn't count."

"Yes, it does!" she exclaimed, opening her eyes again, green meeting blue. "I just found out you sacrificed your _home_ for _me_ and then you just confess your love to me and I- What am I supposed to say now?"

"Well, it would be nice to hear that you love me too, for a start," he replied smugly but she knew him well enough to hear the insecurity in his voice.

"You know I do," she only replied, still too afraid to take the words into her mouth.

She should know better by now than to run from him. He would only catch her and hold her tight, never intending to let her go.

But he knew her well enough than to want more for an answer. He was happy with that. So he tilted his head forward, his lips meeting hers in a gently kiss. When they broke apart he nuzzled her nose tenderly.

"And just so you know, Emma, you are my home now, my love, you are everything I've ever wanted."

"You're all I want, too," she whispered softly before kissing him again.


	24. i want it to be you

**title: **i want it to be you

**rating: **k+

**words: **1,111

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Hook TLKs Emma and nobody tells her he did it, and everyone spends the next three days watching Emma try and figure out what happened to her while Hook totally knows and is as much of a smirky distraction to her daily life as is physically possible.

**author's note:**_ (I suppose it was meant to be funny, but look, my brain did __**the thing**__ again and oopsy-daisy, it got kinda serious. I hope you don't mind though and enjoy!)_

_._

_._

She woke up with a gasp, eyes wide, breathing labored and sat up in her bed, a small layer of sweat coating her face.

She had been in the fire room again.

About four days ago the (now defeated) Wicked Witch had put her under a sleeping curse.

About three days ago her curse had been broken and she had woken up.

She knew that the only way to break the spell was with true love's kiss but Henry denied vehemently that he had been the one to wake her up - as a matter of fact his exact words had been "I'm sorry, mom, you know I love you but I have better things to do than to slobber all over your face and besides that I would have totally kissed you someone was faster than me and he was successful". So her mother definitely hadn't been the one to wake her up.

Her father said he hadn't woken her either. He didn't lie, Emma could tell that much, but he knew more than he was saying. _Gods_, apparently the whole town knew who had broken the curse but no one was willing to tell her _who_ it was. Instead they were all waiting and watching.

The worst thing was she knew she had two "options" who were lingering around her constantly, as if they were also waiting for her to make a move. They most likely were doing _just_ that.

The sheriff knew she could solve that puzzle in the blink of an eye by simple asking the question that had accompanied her unanswered over the course of the last three days.

But the thing was, she wasn't sure if she would like the answer she would receive.

She had made her choice long before she knew the Wicked Witch was just as real as Dr. Frankenstein and Pinocchio and she wouldn't change her mind.

But she was afraid that if _he_ wasn't her true love their... whatever it was or would be between them now or in the future - call it _thing, dalliance, affair, relationship _or even _**love**_ - would always be accompanied by the lingering feeling that they weren't _it_ - that they weren't true loves and that there was another person who was her perfect match.

While she was certain of her feelings she was afraid that he would doubt her and that - in the end - he would leave her for her own good because she could _maybe_ find her happiness with someone else oblivious to the fact that there _was_ no one else for her, that he was all she wanted.

So she didn't ask and kept her mouth shut.

Taking a deep breath she turned her head and glanced at her clock. _6am_. She knew that it was early but she also knew that getting back to sleep was no considerable option so she decided she would already go to the sheriff station and do some work.

At 6.15am she sat behind her desk, her hair a messy bun, her make-up trying - and failing - to hide her dark circles, a stack of paper work towering in front of her.

She was so tired but every time she closed her eyes she felt the flames licking at her skin, burning her flesh, felt the smoke stinging in her eyes, felt her heart racing in her chest.

So she turned on the radio and started working. That was why she didn't hear _him_ enter the sheriff station about half an hour past her arrival.

She only noticed him as he came to a halt in front of her desk and her gaze fell onto his black boots. Slowly, eyes wide and frightened - _like a deer in the headlight_ - she looked up at him, her green orbs roaming over his body, taking in the dark jeans and the black shirt he wore before her eyes locked with his.

"Good morning, Swan," he said, eyeing her with a wide smirk. "You look tired, dreamed of me?"

"Hook," she only stated, seemingly indifferently while her stomach made a summersault and her heartbeat picked up. "As a matter of fact I didn't. Even though I would have preferred that," she then grumbled, looking back at the papers.

"That bad, love?" he inquired, his smugness gone all of a sudden.

"What would you know about it?"

"I asked David about the fire room so I have a clue as to what you are currently going through."

"Well, then you know I'm not in the mood for chit-chatting with you."

"Maybe I can help you," he suggested, sitting down at a chair in front of her desk.

With a sigh she lay the pen aside and closed the file in front of her.

"How, pray tell? You've been nothing but a pain in the ass lately and I don't even know why."

He arched one of his eyebrows.

"I think you _do_ know why and you are just too afraid to ask."

"I'm not!"

"Then go ahead and ask!" he prompted.

She knew she had provoked this. That, obviously, she wanted to know, that he was right and she was too afraid. But still her eyes went wide and frightened and Killian shrugged.

"That's what I thought. If you're tired of running, you know where to find me," the pirate said, raising from his seat and walking towards the door.

She was hot on his heels before her mind could catch up with her actions.

"No! Wait!" she shouted and he turned around again, his blue gaze fixed on hers.

The stood so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body hot on her skin but she didn't back down, she remained right there, panting as if she had just run ten miles.

"Were you the one?" she blurted out breathlessly, her cheeks flushed. "The one who woke me?"

"Do you want me to be?" he replied softly, seriously, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

"I don't want anyone else," she said, the words rushing out of her. "I want you to be the one."

"Good," he said then. "Because I am."

When they kissed this time they met each other halfway, his lips hot and sweet on hers, hers needy and happy on his, moving in perfect sync, nipping, sucking, _loving_.

They both were far too lost in each other to notice the third person that entered the station.

David said nothing at all, he only grinned, took his cell phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and dialed Mary Margaret's number.

Smiling he said, "She finally found out."


	25. pour me some of your heavenly sweets

**title:** pour me some of your heavenly sweets (before i become someone else)

**rating: **k

**words: **461

**pairing:** (implied) captain swan

**characters:** killian jones, ruby "red" lucas

**prompt:** Killian hasn't had hot chocolate in 200 years.

**author's note:**_ (Alright, this one is set in 3x10 before Killian runs into Tinker Bell, I hope you enjoy.)_

.

.

His eyes roamed over the menu in his hand, trying to find something that looked even faintly familiar.

Frowning he skipped the "burgers" - whatever those were - and turned the menu, his eyes fixed on the list of drinks.

_Hot Drinks_ or _Cold Drinks_.

With a glance at the clock he chose the "_Hot Drinks_".

_Tea._

_Coffee._

Two words captured his attention.

_Hot Chocolate_.

It had been so long since the last time he had that sweet drink, since he had _that_ taste of heaven - even though Emma's lips had tasted very heavenly but that wasn't something he wanted to think about, not with how things were right now, not with Neal waiting for _her_ at a table.

So he just waved the barmaid - in this realm called _waitress_ - over to him.

The brunette smiled down at him friendly.

"What can I get you?"

"A hot chocolate if you please," he replied.

"Of course," she said, cocking her head to the side. "Just give me a second."

About three minutes later a mug of hot steaming chocolate stood in front of him, whipped cream on top.

"Thank you," he said before lifting his mug to his lips, taking a sip.

The hot liquid burned his tongue but it was sweet and delicious and he didn't mind. But something was missing and he had some trouble figuring out what it was.

He thought back to the last time he had had that drink.

It had been in a pub over three hundred years ago, back when Liam was still alive and he was a Lieutenant.

He had been so young and so carefree. He hadn't been an orphan, he had had family, had Liam.

Their next trip had been the one to Neverland and everything had changed.

And now, for the first time in forever, he drank it again.

All of a sudden he knew what was missing.

"Hey, barwench, may I have cinnamon?"

The brunette turned around, arching one of her eyebrows.

"My name is Ruby, not barwench and I can get you cinnamon if you call me by my name."

This time he raised one eyebrow.

"Quite feisty, around you, Ruby? Cinnamon, _please_?" he asked and she shook her head, a smile grazing her features.

She walked over to him, the shaker in hand and spread some cinnamon over the whipped cream.

"Thanks."

He drank his hot chocolate in silence.

"You know, besides Mary Margaret and Henry Emma is the only one drinking her hot chocolate with cinnamon," she said as he finished his mug.

Killian groaned.

Even when he tried not to think about her she was there. With a glance at Neal and then at the clock he sighed.

He needed rum.

_Much rum_.


	26. this is a part of me

**title:** this is a part of me

**rating:** t

**words: **596

**pairing:** captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones, henry mills

**prompt:** Back in Storybrooke Henry starts insisting on buying coconuts and other things for Killian to use his Hook on. (Not even necessarily food. Human can-opener!Killian, anything. :P) Because he thinks the Hook is cool. Killian is amused. Emma is unimpressed.

**author's note:**_ (Alright, here we go, I hope you like!)_

_._

_._

It was strange to see Killian being that _domestic_ - especially since he had a hook for a hand.

She didn't mind though, never had and would never start to.

But still... When Henry had found out about _them_ being an item she had been worried about his reaction to her and how he would handle the "one handed pirate" thing.

Henry handled it well, so well that Emma didn't have to cook for four days a week, not that she even minded.

Her son used her _boyfriend_ as a living can-opener.

And to poke holes in coconuts her son insisted to buy.

But it didn't end there.

To prove that his hook was a rather useful item he cooked. And instead of using a spatula he used his hook to make scrambled eggs for example - that pretty much pissed her off because he scratched her pan and she didn't want to buy a new one every second day.

Henry loved his hook, he thought it was really awesome.

Emma didn't care at all but she knew that Killian was glad that her son accepted him exactly the way he was and she was happy for both of them.

So she only watched as Killian stood at the stove, scratching one of her pans.

She rolled her eyes and made a face as she realized that there was _no way in hell_ she could continue using that pan.

Then she looked at Henry who was watching Killian with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

That was until her boy's cell - the one Regina had insisted him to have when they were reunited - went off and he took the call almost immediately.

"Mom!" he exclaimed and Emma sighed as he left the room to talk to Regina and joined Killian at the stove.

"You have to stop using your hook as a spatula," she said, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Do I?" he replied, his voice low.

"Yes, you do, I can't afford to buy a new pan every other day."

"I can, I have enough gold on the Jolly Roger to buy you thousand new pans."

"I'd hate to take you up on your offer," she said, reaching for a piece of eggs and putting it in her mouth.

"I wouldn't mind," he smiled, turning his head, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"But I would, just stop scratching pans with your hook."

"So you mind me scratching your pans but not me ripping your shirts?"

"That's something entirely else," she shrugged, tilting her head up, her lips meeting his.

He returned her kiss without a second of hesitation and when they broke apart they were both panting. He smirked down at her.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, her cheeks flushed.

"Prepared to lose another shirt?" he replied and she shook her head, laughing.

She broke away from him and walked back to the counter.

"Only if you learn how to use your hook properly," she shouted over her shoulder, with a wide grin.

"I think he does a pretty good job," Henry said, re-entering the kitchen.

Killian chuckled while Emma blushed.

"Am I missing something?" the boy asked and Killian walked over to them, the scratched pan with the scrambled eggs in hand.

"Nothing at all," he grinned and winked at Emma who only shook her head, a wide grin all over her face.

_Stupid hook and stupid pirate._

But she didn't want to miss either of them.


	27. her first tooth

**title: **her first tooth

**rating: **k+

**words: **464

**pairing: **frankenwolf

**characters: **ruby "red" lucas, victor frankenstein

**prompt: **FW prompt: first tooth, first baby

**author's note:** _(Oh, that's so fluffy! I hope you like!)_

_._

_._

Violet was crying again, long, loud cries that woke her parents up from their sleep.

"Your turn," Ruby mumbled, stirring next to him, snuggling closer.

"I don't want to move," Victor replied sleepily.

Red turned her head, pressing a kiss to his bare chest before rolling away from him.

"Bring her to me," the she-wolf murmured and with a groan the doctor got out of their bed and moved over to their daughter's crib, lifting her out of her bed, cradling her in his arms tenderly before he walked back to Red who had sat up in the bed.

"Here you go, baby," he whispered, handing his daughter over to her mother.

Red took the tiny creature from him, her long fingers brushing over her soft blond curls. Violet's face was red from crying but even though she was loud and woke them every other hour she was the most beautiful creature in their world.

"Does your tooth hurt again, baby?" Ruby cooed, cradling the tiny creature in her arms.

Victor slipped back underneath the covers, snuggling closer to his wife and daughter, putting an arm around them both.

Slowly Violet's cries faded until she was silent again.

"Do you think she will grow fangs since she's a half-wolf?" he asked with a grin.

Red shot him a death glare.

"That's not funny. I don't want her to go through the same as I did," she grumbled.

Victor looked at her, his blue eyes filled with affection and understanding.

"She won't, she's got you. She'll be perfect," he assured her, leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Just like you."

"I'm far from perfect," Ruby scoffed but Victor only smiled.

"To me you are," he said gently and shook her head smiling.

"You are so cheesy. Was that Victor talking or Dr. Whale?"

The blond man wiggled his eyebrows.

"A mix of both."

"You are the worst," she deadpanned.

"You still love me."

"Sadly, you are right," Ruby said and when Victor stirred in her arms she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "And I love you, baby."

"Daddy loves you too, wolfie," Victor cooed and Red elbowed him.

"Don't call her that!" she exclaimed, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Fine," he smirked and she knew he had a new pet name for Violet now. "Shall I bring her back to bed?"

"No, don't move. Just get back to sleep," she murmured, already slipping away into sweet oblivion.

.

.

When they woke up the next morning both of them held one of Violet's hands, the baby in the center of the bed, Red's and Victor's legs hopelessly entangled.

They were an unusual family, the doctor and his two wolves, but they were living their own happy ending.


	28. can I have this dance?

**title: **can I have this dance?

**rating: **k

**words: **651

**pairing: **frankenwolf, (implied) eriel

**characters: **ruby "red" lucas, victor frankenstein

**prompt: **Frankenwolf prompt: Victor asks Ruby to dance at Ariel and Eric's wedding? (Guessing that's the 'splashy' wedding we're getting in 3B)

**author's note:** _(That was my first thought about the wedding too but I believe it has already been confirmed that it's not theirs... But I still love that prompt! So I hope you like the way this one turned out.)_

_._

_._

She took a sip from the drink in her hand, her eyes fixed on the people swaying over the dance floor.

Next to the happy couple Ariel and Eric were Rumple and Belle and Snow and Charming and Red couldn't help it but she felt her stomach drop at the sight of all the happiness she was left out of.

The last time she had been held like this was almost thirty years ago and it hadn't ended the way she had hoped for.

She felt another twist in her stomach when her thoughts drifted to the docks.

About one year ago she had felt that feeling too. With _him_.

Dr. Victor Frankenstein.

But before anything could really happen between Pan's curse hit and they had been separated, had been worlds apart - literally.

And then the Wicked Witch had casted _her_ curse and sent them back to Storybrooke and now one of her closest friends was getting and she couldn't find him.

She knew he was there, had seen him during the ceremony once or twice but then he had disappeared and had failed to show up again.

Of course she could use her wolf senses to find him but she didn't really want to.

Maybe he didn't want her to find him and when he didn't want to have anything to do with her so be it. She would act like she didn't care but-

"Hey," a soft voice behind her interrupted her thoughts and she spun around, suddenly face to face with Victor.

"Hi," she replied breathlessly and wide eyed. "I- I thought you were gone."

"I was, for half an hour or so because Jefferson spilled a drink on me and I had to change," he explained sheepishly.

For a short moment they only stared at each other, the next song starting to play in the background. Suddenly Victor blinked as if waking up from a dream

"Would you- Uhm, I mean- Care to dance?" he finally asked, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Of course," she replied with an easy smile and took his hand.

His rough fingers entwined with her long ones they moved to the dance floor where they reluctantly let go of each other's hand so she could wrap her arms around his neck and he could place his on her waist.

He cleared his throat, looking down at her with that same sheepish look she found so very endearing.

"It's good to see you again," he then said and she smiled.

"I just wish there wouldn't have been a year between the last time we talked."

"Me neither," he agreed, bending his head down.

Because it felt entirely naturally she pressed her forehead against his, tightening the grip around his neck.

They stayed and swayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them willing to break the comfortable silence.

"I missed you," she finally mumbled.

"And I missed you," he replied, his voice low and gentle.

She opened her eyes, gazing up at him, a soft smile on her lips.

"You don't think it's strange?"

He shook his head.

"Not at all. I spent the last year in the Land without Color and you can't imagine how much I yearned for a little bit color."

"One in particular?" she quipped with a grin.

"Especially red," he replied smiling and she chuckled before she suddenly tilted her head up, her lips meeting his.

He returned her kiss immediately, their lips moving like they had danced this dance a thousand times already though it was their first kiss.

It felt familiar and new and it was wonderful and she felt so _happy_ that she felt as if her heart would burst with delight.

"I wasn't talking about the color, you know?" he said as they finally broke apart, their foreheads still touching.

"I know," she only replied.

And then he was kissing her again.


	29. mark my skin (and make me yours)

**title: **mark my skin (and make me yours)

**rating: **m

**words: **1,243

**pairing: **frankenwolf

**characters: **ruby "red" lucas, victor frankenstein

**prompt: **Frankenwolf smut: Ruby gets horny during the full moon; and she likes to bite. Ruby feels guilty and worries she might have turned Victor; and he has to calm her down.

**author's note:** _(You're a mind reader or something, that's my headcanon for Frankenwolf sex! *let me love you* So I'm not entirely happy with it and I feel like the smut is not smutty enough and I hope it doesn't feel too rushed or anything but anyway, I hope you like it.)_

_._

_._

It was really, _really_ hard to focus on the movie - especially when there was a certain brunette kneeling before him and between his legs, his jeans undone and pooling around his legs and her mouth wrapped around his cock.

One of his hands was fisted in her hair while she was bobbing up and down on him, his other hand was gripping the armrest of the sofa so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

It had started out like a normal movie night - they had wanted to watch Star Wars (again) - but when the sun went down and the moon - the _full_ moon - came up Ruby's mood had suddenly changed.

She couldn't keep still anymore, shifting her weight constantly, her legs rubbing against his and then her hands had started to wander.

From his shoulders to his chest over his stomach and eventually down to his crotch, her fingers caressing his groin until he felt himself harden under her touch.

And then she had dropped to her knees, opened his zipper and now they were right there.

As her head bobbed up again she let her tongue swirl around the tip of his cock before taking him in her mouth again.

He let out a low groan and tightened the grip in her hair, pulling her up again.

"Red," he groaned and she looked up at him, her green orbs locking with his blue ones, his tip still in her mouth.

She arched one of her eyebrows.

"Come up here," he moaned.

She let her tongue swirl over the tip once more before she stood up, quickly stripping bare in front of him, her pjs, top and panties dropping to the floor in front of them.

Then she unceremoniously straddled him, impaling herself on him.

He buried his hand in her hair again, pressing their mouths together as her tight, wet heat surrounded him, but soon enough she broke away from him, burying her head in the crook her his neck, her teeth grazing his skin ever so slightly.

She moaned his name, over and over again, pressing her lips against the hot skin of his neck.

Leaning back, her arms wrapped around his neck, one of her hands pressed against back, the other buried in his hair.

He watched her mesmerized as she threw her head back with a moan and then leaned forward again, opening her green eyes again.

But instead of the usual green he was greeted by the golden eyes of the she-wolf inside her.

"Red, you-" he started but she interrupted him with a possessive kiss.

"I know," she growled as they broke apart.

Then she grinned and for the first time in a very long time he saw the pointy edges of her teeth. He pulled her closer again, mouths colliding, crashing. Teeth scraping, drawing blood.

"_I need you_," she moaned while she grinded down on him over and over again, riding him hard and fast.

He cocked one eyebrow at her, thrusting his hips upwards to meet hers.

She moaned and without anymore further ado her lips met the junction of his neck and shoulder, her jaw opened and then shut, her teeth breaking his skin, drawing blood.

The pain was overwhelming and exciting at the same time and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

She ground her hips into his, once, twice, then she fell apart around him, her walls clenching his and then he fell apart to, spilling himself into her, coating her inner walls white.

A few minutes they lay in each other's arms, coming down from their high, his cock still buried inside her, her teeth still sunk in his shoulder.

When Ruby came back to her senses she immediately withdrew from him, staring at him with wide eyes, her jaw still bloodied.

"_Oh my god_, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I should go! This- Oh my god, I am so sorry, this should have never happened," she stammered, a hand clapped over her mouth in shock.

His shoulder started to throb painfully and he looked down at it for a moment, taking in the damage she had done.

"It's not that bad, Red, you don't need to worry, I'll be fine."

"That doesn't change the fact that I just bit you," she mumbled, getting up from his lap, reaching for her top and pjs.

"You didn't _bite_ me, you marked me. I should be happy about that."

Ruby froze, looking up at him.

"You think that is _good_?" she asked flabbergasted.

"It means that I'm your mate. And when wolves mate they stay with each other for the rest of their life. I can't imagine anything better."

"You would want to stay with someone who bites during sex?" she asked incredulously.

He rose from the couch, his shoulder throbbing, but the bleeding was already stopping. He pulled his pants up with one hand, closing the zipper before he moved over to Ruby, squeezing her shoulder with his hand.

"No. But I want to stay with you," he said and she looked at him surprised, then she looked at his wound.

"You sure about that?"

"One hundred percent sure. I want to be with you but right now can you help me get out of my shirt, it uhm, it sticks to the wound, not that I mind but I'd have to get rid off my shirt before I can stitch myself up."

"I've nothing against getting you naked," Red said and the next moment she frowned. "Oh god, I'm so sorry I shouldn't- I'll just help you and I am sorry I bit you."

"Don't be. You're in heat-" - she shot him a death glare. "- I don't mind. I'm yours, you're mine. That's how it's supposed to be. Let's just get to the bathroom."

.

.

The next morning she woke up in his arms, her memory slightly blurry. But then she turned her head and felt the gauze underneath her skin and the feel of guilt immediately returned.

She looked up at Victor's face, surprised to see his blue eyes already fixed on hers.

"Stop feeling guilty," he greeted and she frowned at him.

"Good morning to you too," she grumbled. "Can I take a look at it?"

He nodded and she slowly peeled the gauze away from his skin just to find an already healed wound. Ruby stared at his wound in disbelief.

"What happened?" she asked shocked.

"Maybe you turned me and I have super healing powers."

Her eyes moved from his wound to his face, her eyes wide and scared.

"What if I did? That's not funny, Victor! I don't- I don't want to burden you with the whole werewolf thing."

He ran his hand soothingly over her back.

"I don't care. Stop feeling guilty. I love you and when I turn I know you'll be there so _please_ stop worrying, we'll be just fine."

"I love you too but-"

He interrupted her with a kiss.

"No buts. I'm Frankenstein and you're a werewolf and we are together and I'll stay with you, no matter what, that is if you want me to stay," he said when he broke away from her.

"Of course I want to be with you, stupid, I just don't want to hurt you."

"You don't."

.

.

He didn't turn. But apparently being a she-wolf's mate had its advantages.


	30. conceal, don't feel (not without me)

**title:** conceal, don't feel (not without me)

**rating:** k+

**words: **608

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **CS prompt! After a significant showdown against the Wicked Witch, Emma discovers that her magic is really strong and as time goes by she finds it harder to control. Hence, she fears that her control might slip and that she might end up doing something horrible. Killian comforts her.

**author's note:** _(This reminds me so much of Elsa and Frozen and I love that movie. So I hope you like my take on your prompt!)_

_._

_._

Panicked she looked from her hands up to his face.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, grasping her own hands tightly and keeping them to her chest.

"Emma, you have to calm down," the pirate in front of her told her, taking a step closer.

"I-I can't, don'g come near me! I don't want to hurt you, Killian!" she yelled, backing away from him.

"You won't hurt me," he said tenderly, taking another step forward.

"How do you know that? I'm out of control! And I'm not from some Disney movie, I can't just "conceal" it or say that love is stronger than fear and BAM- everything's alright again! I can't control it and I can't promise you I won't hurt you!" she yelled, turning around and away from him, keeping her eyes closed so that her tears couldn't roll down her cheeks.

Since the final battle against the Wicked Witch she had discovered that her magic was much stronger than anyone had ever thought.

_With great power came great responsibility._

Too bad she was responsible for so many things she couldn't control.

Her magic came in bursts of pure power and Emma was unable to focus her magic on one point.

So only an hour ago she had been in the woods with Henry and her parents when she had felt the familiar tug of power. She had had barely time to face away from her family when a burst erupted from her chest and then the trees were set a flame and she had run.

Nobody was safe around her.

She couldn't risk their lives.

_She had to conceal it._

Funny how she was able to understand Elsa now that she had the same problems.

But her life wasn't a movie and what she felt was too much and she couldn't control it and she was on the verge of breaking.

"Just get out!" she hissed and she heard his footsteps coming closer, expecting him to walk past her and out of the door.

But instead of the sound of the door knob she felt his arms encircle her, pressing her into him, back to chest.

"I'm not going to leave you, Emma. I never will, I thought you knew that," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her earlobe.

"I don't want to hurt you or anyone else," she whispered back brokenly.

"You won't."

She turned around in his arms, looking up at him through her eyelashes, her cheeks wet, her eyes filled with tears.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you. You would never hurt someone you love."

"Who says I love you?" she replied, arching one of her eyebrows.

He only raised one of his in reply.

"Do you really want to play this game now?"

She shook her head, letting it drop to his chest.

"No."

They remained like that for quite some time and only when they broke apart Emma realized that she wasn't panicked anymore.

Her heartbeat was calm, her mind clear.

She could do this. She wasn't alone, she had people who cared about her, who loved her, who would never leave her and one of them stood right in front of her.

"Wanna give body contact a try?" she asked, raising one eyebrows almost playfully.

"Of course. I'm going to die a happy man."

She punched him in his shoulder.

"That's not funny."

"A little bit," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe," she said, pulling him down to her until their faces were merely inches apart.

"_Really_," he replied, pressing his lips to hers.

And with his lips on hers her worries were gone.


	31. it's just a movie

**title: **it's just a movie

**rating: **k

**words: **389

**pairing: **captain swan, snowing, outlaw queen, rumbelle

**characters:** emma swan, killian jones, snow white/mary margaret blanchard, david nolan/prince charming, regina mills, robin hood, rumpelstiltskin, belle

**prompt: **Snowing, Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Rumbelle + children + Disney movie night

**author's note:** _(Short and fluffy, I hope you enjoy!)_

_._

_._

"I can't believe they made me look like that," Killian grumbled, leaning back into the sofa's cushions, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Emma next to him turned her head, facing him, quirking one eyebrow while she steadied the black-haired toddler on her lap.

"Are you pouting?" she asked incredulously, attracting the attention of the other eleven people in the room.

"I believe the pirate is," Robin smirked, his arm wrapped around Regina, Reena and Roland sitting in front of them on the floor, leaning against her legs.

"I am not pouting! This presentation of me is simply ridiculous! I look nothing like that caricature!" the pirate complained stubbornly.

Emma chuckled but before she could say anything else Disney's Hook made a reappearance on the screen.

"Daddy!" Liam exclaimed, reaching for the TV and Killian groaned, burying his head in the crook of Emma's neck.

"Well, rather a fury monstrosity than a pirate with perms and mustache," Rumple quipped from the other sofa he shared with Belle, Henry, his two aunts Eva and Ruth and their parents Snow White and David, a wide satisfied smirk on his face.

Before _Peter Pan_ they had watched Disney's adaption on the tale _Beauty and the Beast_ and it had been pretty amusing to watch Gold's reaction to his "counterpart".

Belle had been ecstatic and Killian had been very, well, _malicious_ - okay, he had laughed at him.

_Well, there, pirate, payback's a bitch_.

Killian muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and lifted his head from Emma's shoulder to glare at Gold..

"Cheer up, mate, there are worse adaptations," David chimed in and both, Rumple and Killian shot him a death glare.

"Shut up, Charming, you're adaptation is just fine," Killian growled.

"A singing idiot," Regina muttered, then she snickered. "Well at least they got the idiot-part right."

"I'm not complaining," Robin next to her grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"We haven't watched _Robin Hood_ yet," Henry smirked.

"There is a movie adaption to my story? I feel honored," the outlaw smiled contently.

Regina chuckled next to him.

"I hope you like foxes," she grinned and almost everyone in the room giggled.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Robin asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," David smiled.

_Let's just say Robin's favorite animals weren't foxes after the movie._


	32. come back home (and shatter my heart)

**title:** come back home (and shatter my heart)

**rating: **k+

**words: **633

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones, blackbeard

**prompt: **Emma versus Blackbeard & Emma protecting Killy from Blackbeard 3

**author's note:** _(I'll just take the two of them together and I hope you enjoy how this one turned out even if there is no "real" fighting!)_

_._

_._

"Killian."

The pirate froze. He would always recognize that voice, no matter how many time had passed since the last time they've seen each other. And with that voice came all the feelings.

_Loss._

_Pain._

_Anger._

"Ma boy," the man said and Emma squeezed his hand briefly, bringing him back to reality.

Slowly Killian turned around, holding on to Emma's hand so tightly that it had to hurt but she only gave him one worried side-glance, never letting go of him.

"_Blackbeard_," Killian said, his voice hoarse.

"Since when do you call me by _that_ moniker? I thought I was _papa_ to you," the other man replied, a smirk on his lips.

Killian watched his father.

The other man had the same blue eyes, the same black hair as him. They looked so similar and still so different.

He would love to tell him to bugger off, that he had lost every right of being his father the moment he had left him back when he was a little boy but he couldn't.

He was speechless and he was hurting.

He remembered how Emma told him about a week ago that no matter how much time had passed or how much she loved her parents, she could never look at them without blaming them for giving her up, even though she had already forgiven them.

Now Killian was blaming his father too. But there was one main difference. He hadn't forgiven him. He probably never could.

Blackbeard had scarred his son so deeply and his return had re-opened his scars and Killian had no idea how to deal with that.

That was why no sound escaped his throat even though he tried to speak.

"Did I leave you speechless, _son_?" the other pirate inquired.

"You've no right to call him that," Emma next to him hissed, squeezing Killian's hand in hers.

"And who are ye, wench?" Blackbeard asked.

"Don't call her that," Killian hissed.

"'s she ya lover, boy?" his father asked, arching one eyebrow.

"Actually, it's none of your business," the blond sheriff princess growled.

"Can't remember t' have asked ye."

"Can't remember he asked you to show up out of nowhere after you abandoned him as a boy," Emma snapped back, taking a step forward, protecting Killian from his father's eyes.

"That's already forgiven 'n' forgotten, innit?"

"How can _abandonment __**ever**_ be forgiven?" Killian growled lowly, anger washing over the hurt until there was nothing else left inside of him.

"Let's go," Emma said, tugging at his hand.

They walked past him, Emma bumping her shoulder into the elder man roughly.

"You're not gonna get rid of me, boy, I'll stay here for quite some time!" he yelled after them.

"That's probably for longer than most of my life," Killian grumbled.

"Are you alright?" the blond asked worried.

"How would you feel when your parents suddenly return to your life?" he asked back.

She only raised an eyebrow.

"I know how it feels, I'm just-"

"Asking me if there is anything you can do?" he finished for her.

Emma wasn't even bothered by his ability to read her, they knew each other too well, were to similar to hide anything from each other.

"Is there?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You are here, that is enough for now," he replied and Emma squeezed his hand, pulling them to a stop.

"And I'm not going anywhere," she said.

He smiled down at her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"And I love you for that," he whispered.

"Only for that?" she quipped and bumped his nose with hers. "I love you too," she murmured.

With a tilt of his head his lips were on hers, their bodies pressed into each other.

They were right where they belonged. They needed no one else.


	33. a good advise

**title: **a good advise

**rating: **_**strong**_ t

**words: **634

**pairing: **captain swan, outlaw queen

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones, regina mills, robin hood

**prompt: **Regina and Robin are having a hard time and both ask for help to their new best friends: Hook and Emma (cs already together)

**author's note: **_(Short and kinda fluffy also lots of mentions of angry sex, consider yourself warned. I hope you enjoy!)_

_._

_._

"Why is he so _complicated_?" Regina moaned, staring at the golden liquid in her hand.

"Love is never easy," Emma only replied with a frown.

She eyed the dark haired woman next to her curiously and warily at the same time. It was still odd to be that close to the Evil Queen without her wanting to rip Emma's head off.

But since the Wicked Witch's curse and since Regina had met Robin Hood things between the two women had changed.

Emma wouldn't call them _friends_ exactly but she was the closest thing to a friend the Queen had - except for Tink of course. Emma was her confidante, the one Regina trusted with things like love.

"How do you and Hook make it?" Regina inquired.

Emma sighed, she needed more alcohol for that conversation.

.

.

"Why is this woman so bloody _infuriating_?" Robin groaned, letting his head fall onto the counter they were sitting on.

"Well, the angrier the better," Killian smirked with a shrug.

"What do you mean? I hate it when she's mad at me, I always think she is about to throw fireballs at me any second," Robin grumbled and took another sip from his drink.

Killian spoke up before the outlaw could swallow.

"Ever had sex during a fight?" the pirate grinned.

Of course Robin swallowed the wrong way and he began to cough - _hard_.

"Excuse me?"

.

.

"We fight," Emma finally said, when her head finally started buzzing from the booze. "And then we make up."

"_How_? I don't want to hear about your make-up sex with Hook or anything I just want to know how to stop fighting. How do you do that?"

Emma groaned and signaled for another shot.

"We don't," she said after she finished her drink.

Regina looked at her with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"We have-" Emma groaned. "We have angry sex," she finally mumbled.

"Angry sex?"

.

.

"I am sure Regina told you by now what make-up sex is, didn't she?" Killian smirked.

"I am familiar with that term," Robin replied still frowning.

"So you know what happens _after_ a fight."

"Of course I know. But I don't want to _fight_ in the first place."

"Why not? Fighting is a part of every good relationship. And if you don't want to continue fighting just... Slam her against the next wall and then have your way with her," Killian replied nonchalantly.

"Is that what you and Emma do?" Robin inquired.

"That's none of your business, mate, but you should try it sometime," he smirked mischievously, his wide smirk giving him away.

.

.

Later that night Regina returned home and found Robin sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"We need to talk," he said and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I know."

"I don't want to talk."

"Me neither, but I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

"So?"

Robin got up from the sofa and moved towards his queen. When he stopped in front of her, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes fixed in her she simply mirrored him, cocking one eyebrow at him.

"I talked to Killian."

"You did? What did the pirate tell you?"

"He told me that there is another way to stop fighting."

"Did he now?"

He took another step closer to her.

"He did."

"Good. Because I talked to Emma too."

And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

That night Robin learned that there was a way to end a fight in a, well, _pleasurable_ way.

Regina learned that a sore back wasn't that bad especially when Robin was willing to make it up to her in ways she had never dreamed of.

_Fighting wasn't that bad after all._


	34. her first steps

**title: **her first steps

**rating: **k

**words: **466

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **regina mills, robin hood, reena mills

**prompt: **Hey =) I love your prompts, I read them again and again when I need some OQ And I was wondering if you had time to write a cute fluffy prompt with Regina & Robin with Baby Reena ? You'll be my savior 'cause I really need something to cheer me up Thank you

**author's note:** _(Alright love, here you go, I already wrote you, so keep your head up and stay strong, you're worth it! I hope you like it.)_

_._

_._

"Over here, Reena, come here," Robin cooed, watching how the toddler looked up at her father with her big brown eyes.

Regina's face broke into a wide smile as she watched her little nine month old girl sitting back on her butt, looking up at her father before she looked over at Regina, who gave her daughter an encouraging nod.

Reena took one of her straight dark blond tresses into her mouth and started chewing on it. A bad habit Regina would break her loose of one day in the future. But not now.

Now her baby girl was still young and had all the time in the world to become a beautiful young woman.

And beautiful she would be.

She already was.

Regina got up from the sofa, moving towards Robin and kneeling down next to him, both of their gazes fixed on their baby daughter.

"Come here, baby girl," Regina cooed and Reena's brown eyes immediately fell on her parents, the strands of dark blond hair falling from her mouth as she gaped at them.

The baby let out a loud squeak before she got on her knees again, starting to crawl forward.

"No no no no no," both grown-ups immediately said, signaling for her to get up.

"Come here, baby, walk here," Regina cooed.

"Do as your mommy told you to," Robin said softly and for a moment Reena stared up at them with wide eyes before she let herself fall back on her behind.

Regina sighed and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Do something, your daughter is being impossible," she mumbled.

"She is my daughter now?" he asked back and Regina lifted her head back up.

"She's always your daughter," the queen said.

"_You_ are being impossible right now," Robin told her before he tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers, claiming her mouth with his, marking her, branding her with every move of his lips.

_Just as she marked him_.

That's how things were between them.

_Infinite, passionate, __**true love**_.

A gurgling sound made them snap out of their kiss and they looked over at Reena who was currently toddling towards them.

Regina opened her mouth once, twice, no sound coming out.

"Baby, what are you doing?" she asked speechless.

"I think she is walking, my queen, just as you demanded her to."

"But I wanted to see it."

Robin laughed.

"Then we'll have another and you can watch the babe walk then."

"You're being overly enthusiastic."

"Am I?" Robin only replied as Reena toddled into his open arms.

Regina cocked her head to the side, taking the baby from him.

"Maybe you are," she told him, before kissing him briefly, eliciting a giggle from their daughter.

Reena was happy.

_And they were happy too._


	35. she's your girl

**title: **she's your girl

**rating: **k

**words: **315

**pairing: **frankenwolf

**characters: **ruby "red" lucas, victor frankenstein

**prompt: **If you're still taking prompts then could you possibly do something Frankenwolf with their little family (the fluffier the better), your writing is amazing

**author's note:** _(Oh, thank you! It's really short but I hope it's fluffy enough and you like it!)_

_._

_._

"Come on, Vi, say _daddy_," Victor said, his eye fixed on the little girl in front of him.

Violet looked up at him with her green-brown eyes, then she grinned widely at him, her pointy teeth already showing.

She was an unusual kid but she was perfect in her very own way. She was a hybrid between a human and a werewolf and she definitely had her wolfish side even though she hadn't changed until now.

"You don't really believe you can make her say your moniker" Red grinned.

Violet turned her head, looking at her mother.

"_Mommy_," she exclaimed and Victor said.

"Why can she say mommy, but not daddy?" he mumbled frustrated.

"I'm sure she can, she just doesn't want to," Ruby stated with a wide smile. "Isn't that the truth, baby?"

Violet nodded enthusiastically.

"_Why are you doing this to me_?" Victor moaned, letting his head fall to the desk.

"We're your girls, Victor, you don't really want to complain about it, do you? You know it's close to full moon."

"Is that a threat?" Victor laughed.

"It might be," Red shrugged.

Victor looked from Ruby to Violet and then back again.

"You two are _impossible_," he groaned and the baby and the girl giggled.

"_Dada_," Violet said, then she let out a noise that sounded very much like a bark.

"She says _you_ are impossible," Ruby translated while Victor looked at his daughter flabbergasted.

"She said daddy."

"No, she said "dada", that's something entirely else," Ruby said, wrapping her arms around him from behind, then she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "But it is amazing nonetheless."

"Say it again," Victor demanded.

"Nope," his daughter replied, making the she-wolf chuckle.

"I guess she really is _my _daughter," Red smirked, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

He covered her hands with his larger ones.

"That she is," he said. "That she is."


	36. battle of wits

**title: **battle of wits

**rating: **k

**words: **834

**pairing: **(implied) captain swan, outlaw queen

**characters: **liam jones, reena mills

**prompt: **SB's kids are sharing stories about their parents and then someone makes evil jokes about Regina's apples and Killian's hook (Liam and Reena doesn't take it well)

**author's note: **_(Can I just tell you how much I love those prompts? Because you're just going along with my head canon of Reena and that is completely amazing! _

_I also have this head canon of Liam being between one to two years older than Reena, so yeah, this is what happens when you leave me alone with the kids. __Not that I'm bad with kids, I want to be an au pair it would be really bad if I would be bad with kids.__ Sweet Jesus, TMI, I'm sorry._

_Also I still hope you enjoy this one!)_

_._

_._

"- and then she threw a fire ball at him, that's how my parents met," Reena grinned, crossing her arms in front of her chest, visibly satisfied with her story.

Liam looked down at the girl with a smirk on his face.

She was getting as good as him in storytelling and he felt his young heart swelling with pride at the smug tone his best friend had had while telling the story.

Reena shot him a glance, her brown eyes locking on his green ones for a brief moment, before she leaned back against his legs and gazed at the other kids again.

"And how did they get together? Did she bake him an apple pie? Free of poison? Only for him?" Sam quipped, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a vicious smirk on his face.

Reena turned her head, her eyes fixed on the dark haired son of King George.

During the king's absence in Storybrooke he had met a too good-hearted, too naive woman who had given birth to his child and even though she had given birth in the world without magic, where there were hospitals, she had died during Sam's birth.

So the boy had grown up with a cruel father, without a loving mother.

He was spoiled and a brat and his father was so old he could be his grandfather, but a nuclear family wasn't the norm in Storybrooke anyway so it didn't really matter.

But _what_ mattered was his upbringing and Sam was rude and mean most of the times so nobody really liked him. No one but the other bullies.

"_Excuse you_?" Reena sneered but she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, knew that Liam was trying to calm her but the heat of her anger was still coursing through her veins.

"Oh, do you need to be held back by a pirate's bastard? At least he can do that with both of his hands and not just with one like his daddy," Sam mocked and Liam tightened the grip on Reena's shoulder, clenching his jaw.

"Did I make the little pirate angry?"

His grip was so tight it had to hurt her but she didn't say a word, she just continued to glare at the boy in front of them.

"I am only one year younger than you, Samuel, and I have far better manners. If I were you I would ask myself what went wrong in the first thirteen years of my life," Liam replied calmly.

"Did you really think that would hurt me?" Sam smirked.

Captain Hook's son rolled his green eyes once more, on the outside still calm but he was boiling on the inside.

"I didn't intend to hurt you. I was trying to teach you something. Or even challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed," he replied with a shrug and Reena turned her head, shooting him a glance out of the corners of her eye, one eyebrow raised.

_Quoting Shakespeare? Now? __**Really**__?_

He only shrugged once more, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Sam asked stupidly and Reena burst into a fit of laughter before she caught herself again, straightening her features once more.

"Think about that and if you find out the meaning behind it, come back again. Because you can joke about our parents all you want, they are amazing people, princesses and queens, pirates and outlaws while you are the one who is left with no great heritage and nothing but a big mouth."

Sam stared at him obviously missing the meaning of Liam's words.

But the heroes' children were saved any stupid answer by the ringing of the school bell.

Reena quickly got up from the bench she was sitting on, taking Liam with her.

They were already walking into the school building when the girl spoke up again.

"You know, you didn't have to outwit him, I could have just thrown a fireball at him," she said matter-of-factly.

"I know. But I didn't really want to explain to my mom why the bastard deserved it."

"You mean because she's the town sheriff?" Reena asked, one eyebrow arched.

"I mean because she would have gone after him too. She doesn't like it when people talk like that about that."

Reena laughed, then she tilted her head to the side, looking at him with a grin.

"I still don't get why you are that calm when your parents are all impulsive and everything..."

"I think it's because of my father. You know, before he turned into a pirate."

"You mean like the lieutenant?"

"Exactly."

"Lieutenant Liam Jones... That sounds kinda wrong, doesn't it?"

Liam nodded with a sigh.

"Captain. Captain Liam Jones, that's who you are," Reena smiled.

And before he walked around the corner and to his own classroom, he shot her a wide smile that made her heart stop for a brief moment.

_Funny_, she thought before she entered her own classroom.

_Captain Liam Jones._

That one definitely got a ring on it.

_(__I just gave myself Liam Jones!Feelings, I'm in pain! What the hell?)_


	37. they're growing up so fast

**title: **they're growing up so fast

**rating: **t

**words: **777

**pairing: **liam/reena, outlaw queen, (implied) captain swan

**characters: **liam jones, reena mills, robin hood

**prompt: **I liked your Liam and Reena one shot. Can I make a prompt request? Liam and Reena tell their parents they want to date and they all balk at the idea. Or Robin has his man to man talk with Liam about how to treat his daughter on a date. Whichever you want to do.

**author's note:** _(Thank you so much! And because I accidentally fell in love with Liam/Reena __which is a boring name but I don't know anything__ else I decided to include both prompts in this one here._

_I hope you don't mind though!)_

.

.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No means no, you can't _date_ him."

"Why _not_? I am old enough to date, papa!"

"But not _him_!"

Reena stared up and her father, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her brown eyes cold and angry.

She was so disappointed right now. She thought her father would be _happy_ for her, happy that Liam had finally asked her out but instead of a joyous hug she received nothing but a cold blue stare.

"What's wrong with Liam? I thought you _liked_ him!" she yelled at him and she watched how he clenched his jaw angrily.

"I like him," Robin said through clenched teeth. "But you can't _date_ him!"

"Why not, papa! Why not?!" she asked again.

"Because he is like a brother to you!" her father finally exclaimed and Reena closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

She tried to calm herself but she almost failed, feeling the rage running through her veins, felt the magic spark at her fingertips.

"He's not," she hissed. "You can't _love_ your _brother_ like that."

"Oh, you can, but it's wrong, Reena."

The dark blond sixteen-year old closed her eyes for a moment.

"We are not related and I'm in love with him, papa. I've been in love with him for quite some time now," she finally said, looking up at Robin again. "What's the real issue here? Is it because you and Killian are drinking buddies and you think he's like him? How's that bad?"

"He will want more than holding hands and s few stolen kisses!" Robin snapped.

Reena's eyes widened and then she took in a deep breath, trying to steady her shaky hands.

"You mean, like, he wants to have sex with me?" she asked and Robin's blue eyes widened in surprise. "What if _I_ want the same?"

"How can you say that? You are _sixteen_!"

"And I am _allowed_ to have sex with him and guess what, papa, I _want_ to! I am in love with him and I want to be close to him and just so you know, you won't stop me!"

Robin sighed.

"I know," he finally murmured in defeat.

"Then what is your real problem?" she asked.

"You're growing up so fast, baby," he said and Reena sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I will always be your little girl, papa," she whispered while he hugged her back and buried his face in her hair.

"Of course you can date Liam," he whispered in her ear and Reena smiled, peering over Robin's shoulder and gave her mother a thumbs up.

Regina smiled back at her but then he shot a glance at her that let her know that she would be having an eye on them.

Reena only winked at her.

.

.

The moment Liam knocked on the door he knew something was up.

And when Robin opened the door Liam's suspicion was confirmed.

"I wanted to talk with you, lad," the outlaw said and yanked him inside.

The young man was luckily clever enough not to tell him how much Robin sounded like his father right now.

"About Reena I gather," Liam said, arching one of her eyebrows at him.

"Exactly," Robin said and pulled him into the kitchen.

The elder man signaled Liam to sit down at a bar stool and he did so without a second of hesitation.

"So?"

"There are rules."

Liam suppressed his smirk. His father had told him the exact same thing. And then he had told him that he could end the first date with a kiss but he should wait to go to the second or third base until their third date.

He wouldn't have gone this far anyway. He was a gentleman like his father.

And Reena wasn't his mother, not that Emma was a one-night-stand type or something. She was the most loving woman he had ever met, the most amazing mom in all the realms - the thing was that his parents seemed to be unable to get enough of each other.

Since he was old enough to understand the meaning of his innuendoes he could imagine what was happening in his parents bed room all too well.

_He definitely want to though_.

But just the mere thought of _kissing_ Reena had his blood boiling and his heart racing.

"And what are the rules?" he inquired.

"She's at home at ten. You won't lay a finger on her and you will treat her like a queen," Robin stated and Liam nodded.

"I agree," he said.

_It was quite unnecessary to say that he broke at least one of the rules._


	38. caught red-handed

**title: **caught red-handed

**rating: **_**strong**_ t

**words: **897

**pairing: **captain swan, liam/reena

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones, liam jones jr., reena mills

**prompt: **Emm and Killian get home sooner from a date nigth ready to "go to bed" and they find Reena and Liam making out in their sofa (16/18 years?). Akwarkness ensure and probably sex talk.

**author's note:** _(I don't know if this is awkward enough but I hope you're just gonna go with it. Hope you enjoy!)_

_._

_._

They stumbled through the door, her hand gripping his forearm tightly, the other was fisted in his hair, his hook pushing up the hem of her dress, his hand already in her panties, massaging the soft flesh of her behind before dipping lower, finding the wetness between her thighs, diving in with one of his long digits.

His lips were opening and closing over hers, his tongue there and moment and the next gone, teeth scraping, lips nipping and teasing.

She melted into him, pulling him closer, _always closer_.

Emma whimpered against his lips the same moment someone inside the room moaned.

Both, Killian and Emma held their breath, breaking apart and stared at each other with wide eyes.

When there was another moan that _definitely_ came from the couch Killian slipped his finger out of her with a sigh and she turned, quietly closing the door and pulling down her dress before they both moved towards the sofa, already able to guess what was happening on it.

They came to a halt in front of it, exchanging another quick glance when their suspicion was confirmed.

On the couch sat Liam and Reena, completely wrapped up in each other. Reena was straddling their son, her hands roaming over his bare chest, their lips locked while their son had unbuttoned her blouse one hand gripping her waist, the other had slipped underneath her bra.

Luckily his parents couldn't see the last part. The sheriff cleared her throat and the teens jumped, staring at them in horror.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked, his voice composed but his hair was disheveled, his green eyes darker than usual - Killian suppressed a groan when he looked at Emma and saw the same darkness in her eyes when she looked at him before her gaze hardened - and his cheeks were flushed.

"We decided to celebrate our anniversary more privately," Killian said calmly, his eyes fixed on his son. "What is Reena doing here, lad?"

The dark blond growled and flicked her hand briefly before she sat up again, all of her clothing perfectly in place thanks to the perfect use of her magic.

"We wanted to have a movie night," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

She looked so much like her mother when he did that, Emma thought before she looked at Liam again who still looked calm but in a very sheepish way.

_Perhaps Killian would have looked like that as a lieutenant._

Then she glanced pointedly at the black TV.

"Doesn't look like it," she stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest, arching one eyebrow.

"Never got to that part," Liam grumbled and Emma sighed.

Reena slowly got up from Liam's lap, pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I'll head back home, call me if you need anything," she said, looking once more at Killian and Emma before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"I'm still not used to that," Emma muttered before sitting down next to Liam, Killian sitting down on his other side at the exact same moment.

The three of them sat there for a few moments until the boy cleared his throat, shifted his weight and closed his shirt again.

"You very mad?" he asked in a small voice.

He parents exchanged a quick glance before looking at the green eyed boy again.

"Not at all, lad," Killian said, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately

"Next time a warning would be nice, though," Emma added and Liam raised one of his eyebrows.

"Are you for real? You don't warn me every single time you go at it either," he exclaimed.

_Not wise, Liam, not wise at all._

"Do you want us to? We could warn you every time. But I am not sure you want to know though when we do it in the shower or two-"

"You are the worst dad _ever_," Liam groaned, his face burning red with embarrassment while he felt his mother next to him chuckle.

"I am the _best_ dad ever," Killian corrected, placing his arm around her. "So you warn us the next time you want to have some "lone time" with Reena?"

"Aye, I promise," the eighteen year old boy agreed. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Then he got up from the sofa and moved towards the bathroom door, leaving his parents alone on the couch.

"That was mean," Emma smirked and the pirate arched an eyebrow at her, a cocky grin on his face.

"It was _helpful_."

"You _embarrassed_ him."

"He ruined my anniversary gift to you," he shrugged.

She moved closer to him, leaning into him, her lips brushing his.

"I'm sure my husband will find a way to make it up to me," she breathed and he growled in response, the sound vibrating through her whole body-´.

"He's already thinking of it," he groaned before his hand came to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer, his mouth crashing down on hers.

Soon they were finding themselves in the very same position their son and his girlfriend had been before, the only difference was that there wasn't any lack of clothing now.

"You are the worst parents ever," Liam grumbled halfheartedly when he re-entered the living room.

The pirate and the princess broke apart from each other both breathless and grinning.

_Payback's a bitch, son_.


	39. break down (and fall into your arms)

**title: **break down (and fall into your arms)

**rating: **k

**words: **710

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones, david nolan/prince charming

**prompt: **after the Charming family meet Blackbeard they comfort Killian. Thanks :)

**author's note: **_(Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, have a little bit angst(?) now!_

_I'm sorry it took me so long, I still hope you like it, even if it's only David/Emma/Killian!_

_Much loooooove !)_

_._

_._

Emma looked up from her paper work when the door of the sheriff station swung open.

Captain Killian Jones was walking into the sheriff station slowly, his eyes fixed on the floor.

Emma quickly glanced over at her deputy David who was also frowning at the pirate.

"Hook?" she asked, getting up from behind her desk.

Killian looked up at her his gaze empty and unfocused. She stepped closer to him, touching his shoulder in order to snap him out of the state he currently was in.

Instead of on answer he lunged forward, pressing his lips into hers desperately, so hard that it hurt.

"_Hook_!" she heard David growl and broke away from him.

Killian was panting, gasping for breath in desperation.

Emma placed both of her hands on his shoulders, gripping him tightly.

"What happened?" she asked and for the first time since he had entered his room he seemed to truly see her.

For the briefest of moments she saw everything in his eyes.

She saw pain, loss, hurt, anger, desperation.

Killian was furious and hurt and everything at the same time but while she could read his feelings effortlessly she couldn't read his mind.

One of her hands moved from his shoulder to his cheek, caressing it tenderly.

"Killian-" she started but she never got to finish her sentence.

The pirate closed his eyes and then he broke down, his knees going weak. He slid down on Emma's body and then her pirate was crying, his face buried in her stomach, his hand and hook clinging onto her as if his life was depending on it.

Emma stared down at him, her green eyes wide and surprised. She ran her finger through his hair, her gaze locking with David's who watched them silently, taking in everything that was happening right in front of him.

The shepherd-turned-prince watched how his daughters got on her knees to, her fingers caressing his face softly, gently, _lovingly_ and she wasn't even doing it on purpose. All of her movements came naturally and even though David had imagined someone better for his daughter there was nothing odd about this situation.

He liked Hook, he was a good guy and it felt like he had come to terms with _them_ before they had.

Emma pressed her forehead against his forehead whispering sweet nothings to him while the usually strong man was crying his heart out.

"What happened?" Charming asked, taking a step closer as Hook's breathing finally turned back to normal again.

The pirate took a deep, shaky breath before he turned his head towards David, Emma's forehead still pressed against his.

"He came back," Killian croaked hoarsely and out of the corner of his eye David saw how Emma reached for his hand and hook, lacing their fingers and gripping his metal attachment firmly in her hands.

"Who?" the sheriff prompted softly and Killian squeezed his eyes shut, on the verge of breaking again.

Emma squeezed his hand, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Tell us," she whispered.

"My father, he's back," Killian said finally.

"I thought he abandoned you?" Emma asked surprised and Killian nodded, whimpering in pain.

"He did but now he's back and I can't- Emma, you don't understand- He- I was an orphan because of him and now he is back," he muttered incoherently.

She let go of his hand and hook, her hands cupping his face.

"It's okay, Killian, it's alright, don't worry, you're gonna be okay," she whispered, pecking him on his lips briefly.

That took the pirate by surprise but he still responded to her touch immediately, his lips melting into hers.

They were interrupted by Charming clearing his throat.

Emma looked up at her father, her cheeks flushed, his hand still buried in her hair.

"Sorry, David," Emma muttered, getting up on her feet again, pulling her pirate with her.

David stepped closer to Killian, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it.

"This man may be your father but..." He gazed at Emma before looking back at the dark haired man in front of him. "Your family is right here. You are not alone, Hook."

Their blue eyes met and David squeezed his shoulder once more.

_Promise?_

_**Promise.**_


	40. scarred for life

**title: **scarred for life

**rating: **t

**words: **280

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **regina mills, robin hood, roland hood, reena mills

**prompt:** Can you write a fic of Reena walking in on her parents? and being scarred for life

**author's note:** _(I didn't know how to deal with that prompt, to be honest, because it sounded so serious but then again... I hope you like the way I dealt with that prompt because I looked "it" up and found this precious article here _** kids-family/advice/caught-having-sex**_and I think it is a rather funny topic, so if you wanted something really serious, then I have to apologize, this is not to be taken very seriously.)_

_._

_._

Reena is fifteen when her life changes crucially.

She wakes up in the middle of the night and at first she doesn't know why but then there is another moan and she knows. It sounds like her mother is in pain.

Concerned Reena jumps out of her bed, her bare feet hitting the floor as she hurries down the corridor and to her parent's room.

_Another moan._

_A grunt._

The door is ajar and Reena pushes it carefully.

The door swings open soundlessly and reveals Robin and Regina, sitting upright in their bed, Regina in his lap, rocking back and forth on her husband, her head tilted back while his is buried in the crook of her neck. They are moaning, panting, gasping for breath.

Reena closes the door again quietly, her brown eyes, her hands clamped over her mouth.

There is a creaking noise when another door is opened and Reena's eyes fall on her older brother.

Roland waves his hand at her, signaling her to come over.

She does, slowly, shocked.

"You alright?" he asks. When she doesn't answer he places his hands on her shoulders and squeezes. "Baby?"

Reena looks up at him, her brown eyes meeting his similar ones.

"I- they are- _what the hell?_" she stammers, then hisses.

Roland's grip on her shoulders tightens and he pulls her into his room, closing the door.

"_Did you know_?" she hisses and her brother nods.

"Of course. They aren't very... discreet."

"And you're not shocked?"

"I was, at first. But then I got over it. You'll get over it too."

"I'm not so sure 'bout that. I'm scarred for life."

Roland nods but chuckles.

"'Course," he grins.


	41. dare you to move

**title: **dare you to move

**rating: **k

**words: **681

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **emma and hook watch a film in her apartment, they cuddle and she falls sleep on him.

**author's note: **_(There's fluff ahead! I hope you like!)_

_._

_._

The credits were already running over the screen for five minutes but the two figures who sat in front of the TV didn't move.

It had been a terribly long and exhausting day for the town sheriff and she had been so incredibly tired that it hadn't taken more than twenty minutes for her to drift to sleep, her head pillowed on Killian's chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her in a protective and possessive manner.

Killian had been living with them for three months - give or take a few days - but their relationship hasn't changed that much.

He was still her "friend" - that is if you can call it friendship when it is obvious that he is in love with her and she _definitely_ feels more than friendship for him too.

But whatever their feelings were they hadn't acted on them, not yet.

There always were more important things to do then to talk about "them" - even though they really needed to because of the incident two days ago.

_The incident_.

He had come out of the shower - his only piece of clothing a towel that was loosely tied around his hips, hanging far too low - to find her in front of the door, waiting for him to go out so she could go in.

They had stared at each other for a few heartbeats before they both moved simultaneously, his hooked arm wrapping around her waist, his hand cupping her face while hers wrapped around his neck, their lips clashing together, tongues dancing.

It had been heated and needy and they probably would have gone further if Henry hadn't returned home early.

They hadn't talked about it since then. They hadn't _exactly_ had the time to.

This evening though he had wanted to talk to her, had wanted to tell her that he couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't pretend to be her friend when he wanted so much more and when it was so obvious she wanted more too and was just too afraid to act on her feelings but then she had come home, looking tired and exhausted and he had just started a DVD and she had fallen asleep on him.

It was comfortable and he didn't want to move, wanted to imagine that this was how it felt like to have her but at the same time he knew it wouldn't last.

She would wake up, she would move, she would be embarrassed, they wouldn't talk about it.

The noise of the credits died and as if by command Emma started to stir.

He sighed, loosening his grip from her, ready to let her go even though he never wanted to.

Killian could _exactly_ pinpoint the moment she realized _where_ she had fallen asleep because it was the moment she froze and opened her eyes, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her crookedly, expecting her to move away from him awkwardly but she surprised him by returning his smile, snuggling closer to him.

Tentatively he held her tighter again and was even more surprised when she hummed contently.

A few moments passed by then she tilted her head upwards, her nose pressing into his jaw, her lips grazing his neck.

He held his breath.

"_Killian_," she finally breathed, lifting her head to look at him properly.

"_Emma_," he replied just as breathily.

"I could get used to that," she murmured.

"To what?"

"This. _Us_."

He swore his heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean, love?" he inquired and she chuckled.

"I want to try this."

He swallowed - hard - but before he could say anything she was pressing her lips to his once more softly.

"If you say anything that will ruin the moment you'll be sleeping on the sofa again," she whispered against his lips.

He didn't ask her if this was her inviting him to her bed or if she was sure she wanted this. He simply murmured three little words and he could feel her smiling against his lips.

"_As you wish_."


	42. hello, gorgeous

**title: **hello, gorgeous

**rating: **k+

**words: **789

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **regina mills, robin hood

**prompt: **I have a prompt for #OutlawQueen: Regina is fighting a huge battle with the Wicked Witch in the middle of the city, with everyone watching. In the end, Regina is able to defeat the Witch but falls on the floor serioulsy injured, barely alive, her life hanging by a thread. Robin runs to her and kneels beside her and declares his love for her. (it can have a lot of drama, it sounds nice, but then it has a happy ending, of course). Can you do it?

**author's note:** _(Is that a challenge? I don't know if I can pull it off put I'll try and I hope you enjoy the outcome.)_

_._

_._

The sky was covered with purple and green clouds, magic filling them to the brim, ready to burst each other. The air was electric, the tension touchable.

Storybrooke's citizens were all staring up at the sky, waiting for the Wicked Witch to come out of the clouds.

There was a loud, cackling laughter, then a silhouette on a broom.

"Regina," the voice cackled. "I've been waiting for you."

"Who doesn't?" the queen replied smugly, rolling her shoulders.

There was a smirk on her features but Robin could see right through her. He saw the determined set of her jaw, the rage in her brown eyes - and the small layer of fear underneath it.

At first he was unable to comprehend what he was seeing but when she turned to face him before facing the Wicked Witch and her sneer softened for a brief flicker of a heartbeat and when their eyes locked realization hit him like a punch in the gut.

"Regina, don't-" he started but she had already vanished into a cloud of purple smoke.

The outlaw clenched his teeth, his eyes pressed shut, his hands fisted and shaking at his sides.

_Bloody stubborn woman_.

He only hoped she wasn't on a suicide mission because _he_ wouldn't let her die.

.

.

There was a loud thud, a body lying on the dark street, gasping for breath, unable to catch it.

At first nobody was moving, everybody was watching, waiting, then his feet moved on their own, approaching her slowly, then storming forward, coming to a halt at her side, falling on his knees at her side.

Tentatively he reached for her hand but the moment his skin met hers he practically grasped her hand and she squeezed back.

Her eyes fluttered open, finding his, blue meeting brown and a weak smile covered her face. She coughed gasping for breath again. His other hand came to her face, brushing away stray strands of her short brown hair out of her face tenderly.

"What did you think you were doing?" he whispered and she took a shallow, rasping breath.

"Defeating... the witch... Saving... the day," she rasped. "Didn't think... anyone would care... if I didn't... make it..."

"_Foolish woman_," Robin scowled, a frown on his face, affection lacing his voice.

Regina frowned too, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" she breathed.

"What about Henry? And Roland has grown to like you too," he told her in a shaky voice.

She closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"They don't... need me," she murmured weakly.

Robin leaned down to her, pressing his forehead against hers, his hand squeezing hers so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Of course they need you," he assured her, his voice trembling, unshed tears burning in his eyes.

He blinked, furious at himself for being weak, for being once again unable to save the woman he loved, tears falling down on her face.

She opened her eyes with great effort, her gaze unfocused.

"Nobody needs... me," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"_I_ need you. I _love_ you. You can't die, do you hear me?" he muttered desperately, cupping her face with both of his hands.

She chuckled weakly.

"And you... decide to tell me... now? While I'm... dying?" she asked a smile on her face.

"You're _not_ dying," he insisted. "I won't let you! You're not going to slip through my fingers without giving me a chance to save you."

"How?" she whispered.

He brushed his nose along hers tenderly, once, twice. Then he pressed his lips to hers firmly.

To his great surprised she immediately kissed him back. Her lips were soft, her pressure weak, but she returned his kiss nonetheless.

"_I love you_," he whispered into her lips and felt her smiling.

"_I love you too_," she whispered back, then she let her head fall back to the pavement, closing her eyes.

"No, Regina, open your eyes, come on," he urged her but she didn't respond. "_Regina_..."

There were footsteps approaching and he lifted his forehead from hers, looking at the small blond woman who was now kneeling next to them, reaching for Regina's neck, pressing two fingers against it.

When the fairy looked up at him again her expression was neutral.

.

.

Days passed by slowly. Days he spend at the hospital, waiting for her to open her eyes.

She was barely alive but she _lived_ and that was all that mattered.

It was the fourth day after the Wicked Witch's defeat that her eyes fluttered open.

He was there, sitting next to her, holding one of her hands between the two of his.

When her gaze focused on him he smiled widely.

"Hello, gorgeous."


	43. love will thaw a frozen heart

**title: **love will thaw a frozen heart

**rating: **k

**words: **773

**pairing: **captain swan, outlaw queen, snowing

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones, regina mills, robin hood, snow white/mary margaret blanchard, david nolan/prince charming

**prompt: **Emma, Killy, Snow, David, Regina and Robin are watching Frozen because their children wanted to

**author's note: **_(Oh gods, I love Frozen! So this will be kind of a "reaction to the movie fic", I hope you don't mind. I hope enjoy! __Also, spoilers for those who haven't seen frozen yet!__)_

.

.

With a sigh Emma placed her head on Killian's shoulder, her eyes fixed on Henry who put the DVD into the player. She wondered why she had admitted to do what they were just about to do.

Probably because Liam had looked at her with those big blue eyes that looked so much like his father's and she was unable to say no again.

She sighed again when Henry sat back on the floor, next to his five-year old half-brother Liam and his three-year old half-sister Reena who sat on Roland's lap, Henry's six-year old aunts sitting on the couch behind them next to their parents.

On the second couch sat Emma and Killian next to Regina and Robin.

Barely six years ago this constellation would have freaked her out but now it was an almost daily occurrence, it didn't bother her at all.

And now they were about to watch _Frozen_ together.

That would be quite an adventure.

.

.

"_Elsa? Please. I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_._

Snow was crying. She was sobbing almost as badly as the young girls next to her and on the floor, Charming next to her calming her down with slow, circular motions of his hand.

Eva looked over at her older sister who had her head buried in the crook of Killian's neck, her body shaking with silent sobs while her uncle drew his hand tenderly up and down her back, then her gaze wandered to Regina and Robin.

Robin was chewing on his lower lip, probably to stop it from trembling while Regina next to him was staring at the screen with wide eyes.

For a moment she looked over at Ruth who was looking back at her and smiled, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

She hated that scene, it broke her heart every time.

But it was still her favorite movie.

.

.

"_No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!"_

_._

Reena was humming the song, imitating Elsa's movements on the screen, Robin and Regina watching their daughter fondly.

Regina quickly looked over at Snow whose daughters made the very same movements, moving their lips but not making a sound, then her gaze drifted over to the couple next to them - _that wasn't watching the movie._

The queen cleared her throat and Emma and Killian immediately pulled apart, the pirate grinning smugly, the savior having at least the decency to look flustered.

_Those two were incorrigible._

The song rolled on and all twenty-four eyes were fixed on the screen again.

.

.

"_Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you._"

.

Their parents reaction were amazing!

"The fu-" Emma cursed, clamping a hand over her mouth to stop the curse from slipping out.

Killian next to her wasn't that successful.

"_Bastard_," he growled lowly.

"I knew something was up with him!" Regina exclaimed, boxing one hand in the air in triumph.

"What a twist..." Robin mumbled.

But Snow had the most precious reaction of them all.

"How dare you?!" she exclaimed jumping from the sofa, continuing to yell at the redhead on screen. "I rooted for you!"

Charming had to physically restrain her, he had to _calm her down_ so they could continue to watch the movie.

Reena, Liam and Eva and Ruth only giggled, watching their parents in amusement and exchanging looks.

.

.

"_Love will that. Love... Of course! Love!_"

.

"Well, it's the most powerful magic after all," Regina shrugged and the two idiots made an agreeing noise.

"That's true, isn't it, Emma?" Snow asked looking over at her daughter.

"Mommy!" Liam exclaimed, jumping on his mother's lap before she could say a word.

Emma ruffled through her son's hair affectionately, exchanging a glance with Killian, a smile on her face.

"It is," she admitted, looking at her son before looking back at her mother.

Killian leaned down to her, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek, murmuring something in her ear nobody else could hear.

"_I hope I have thawed the frozen heart_."

As reply she only turned her head, pressing her forehead against his, a tender smile on her face as she briefly pecked his lips.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Regina grumbled, letting her head fall onto Robin's chest.

What she probably wasn't aware of was that she and Robin were one of them.


	44. i want you to be my family

**title: **i want you to be my family

**rating: **k+

**words: **1,138

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Killian starts to hint that he would love to have a child with Emma. She doesn't get it until someone tells her. & Maybe Emma telling her little sister Eva how amazing her family is and David walking in on the story?

**author's note: **_(That's so cute! I hope you like it and since the prompt from kinda matches I'll just add it in here. __Also, as a side note, after the most recent spoilers this one won't be entirely fluffy__.)_

_._

_._

The room was filled with the soft orange light of the setting sun. Emma was standing in the center of the nursery, Ruth in her arms, her infant twin sister lying in the cradle before her, already fast asleep. Ruth however was very alive, laughter bubbling from the baby's mouth as her tiny fingers reaching for her elder sister's face.

On Emma's face was a bright smile and all Killian could do was lean in the doorframe, not making any sound because he didn't want want to disturb her. She looked so happy with the baby in her arms that he couldn't help but wishing that the infant would be theirs.

They had been together for over a year now and Killian was pretty sure he hadn't been very subtle about wanting an own family with her. He walked into the room, finally attracting Emma's attention, her green eyes fixing on his, the wide smile still on her face.

"She looks so much like Henry when he was a ba-" she stopped mid-sentence, the smile falling from her face.

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she turned away from him, not wanting him to see her like this.

Even after all this time she still griefed over the things she had missed, cried over the fact that her memories weren't real, that she never had the chance to see Henry grow up. But she knew it hurt him that reality seemed to be not enough sometimes and that she might have been happy without him.

Sometimes she wondered if he thought she would have said yes to Walsh that day, if he thought that she would have had a family with him. Sometimes she asked herself those very same questions, unable to find a satisfying answer.

She loved Killian with all of her heart, knew that he was it for her, that she was the one for him, that they were happy together. She knew that even if he hadn't been able to return her memories she would have fallen in love with him nonetheless but her false memories still haunted her.

She craddled Ruth's head, her fingers brushing over her soft blond hair, a tear rolling down her cheek. There were footstpes approaching, then coming to a halt and when Emma opened her green eyes she looked right into Killian's blue ones.

"You are a great mother," he told her, lifting his hand to brush the tear from her face. "The best."

She smiled up at him sadly, brokenly and he pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him.

"You can be one again," he said, craddling her head tenderly.

If she would have looked up to see his face she would have seen the unspoked words in his eyes. She would have seen that he wanted her to be his family, that he wanted to have a child with her.

She would have seen the longing in his piercing blue eyes.

But she didn't look up, too lost in her thoughts, her false memories.

.

.

He had thought that maybe her wounds were too new to talk about them so he hadn't said another word about his longing for family.

They still spend every other day at the Charming's, taking care of Emma's baby sisters and he loved every moment they spent together, feeling like he belonged.

Emma was amzing with the children, she was loving, kind and patient and she looked as if she was made to be a mother. Today Eva was the one who was still wide awake while Ruth stayed completely calm in Killian's arms.

About a month ago they had found out that the dark-haired baby girl was easily soothed by the sound of Emma's voice so they exchanged a quick look before settling on the sofa, Killian with Ruth on one arm, the other wrapped around Emma while the blond was snuggled against him Eva in her arms.

.

David entered his and Snow's appartment, finding his eldest daughter and her pirate sitting on the sofa, his other daughters safe in their arms, Emma's soothing voice filling the room.

As he listened to the words that fell from her lips David realized that Emma was telling Eva and Ruth the story of her parents, making it sound even more adventurous than it had been in the first place. He watched and listened until she was finished before he cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Hi," Emma said quietly.

"Hey," he replied, walking closer to them, exchanging a nod and a smile with the pirate.

He took Ruth from Killian's arms softly, leaving Eva to Emma. Killian leaned over to his savior, pressing a kiss to Emma's temple while brushing his fingers over Eva's forehead.

"You'll be wonderful parents one day," David smiled.

"Hopefully," Killian winked but his implication was lost on Emma who was still fixed on Eva.

The pirate sighed.

.

.

"You know that Killian wants to have a kid with you, don't you?" Henry asked his mother about three months after Emma had told the twins the story of her parents.

The blond's eyebrows shot up in surprise, her green eyes widening comically.

Killian had just gone to the restroom, leaving mother and son alone.

"You're wrong, kid, he doesn't."

"He _does_, you're really blind, mom."

"I'm _not_."

"Then why are you so surprised?" her boy inquired.

Emma sighed, her boy was _way_ too perceptive for her own liking.

"Because I can't imagine..."

"That what? He wants a family with you? Killian _loves_ you, of course he wants to have a family with you." He looked up and to the rest rooms, before smiling at Emma. "I'm going to leave you alone."

Emma rolled her eyes when her son slipped out of the booth they were sitting in, the moment Killian returned to the table.

"What's going on?" he asked in surprise.

"Kid says we have something to sort out."

"Do we?" he asked in surprise.

"He says you... want to have a child with me."

Instead of being surprised or offended he slipped into the booth next to her.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked softly and she shrugged.

"A little bit."

"Emma, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It shouldn't surprise you," he told her and she sighed.

"I'm still asking myself what I did to deserve you."

"I ask myself the very same question, love," he replied, leaning his forehead against hers.

She tilted her head up and pressed her lips against his briefly, tenderly.

"_I want it too_," she whispered.

He didn't ask what she wanted, already knowing the answer.

Their next kiss wasn't brief or tender at all, instead it was heated and passionate and it definitely tasted like a future.


	45. cause without you things go hazy

**title:** cause without you things go hazy

**rating: **k

**words: **533

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters:** emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Hey there! Can i leave you another request? What about a slow sensual song and lazy kissing while dancing? Cs obviusly! Is up to you if you made it fluf smut or smuff Have a good day!

**author's note: **_(I really like that one. I read a post lately about slow dancing at 2am in the morning and it was all fluffy and cute so this one is gonna be fluffy too. I hope you enjoy!)_

_._

_._

A bittersweet melody filled her bed room, a man's soft humming accompanying the singer's voice, waking her from her slumber.

Killian had moved in with her and Henry about one month ago and since then - even _before _he had officially moved - he and Emma had slept together in one bed. Most of the nights they had spend together they had slept _next_ to each other after sleeping _with_ each other but even if they didn't "do it" she had gotten used to the feeling of sleeping next to him.

So this night she had a light sleep since he was on a boy's night out with Robin and David and his soft voice woke her from it.

At first she remained in bed, her eyes closed, unwilling to lift a finger but when the humming continued and the song started replaying one more time she lazily cracked her eyes open, turning her head to look at the bed room's door which was cracked open and led to the kitchen.

The humming became a soft singing and without really intending to she continued to lay there, listening to the sweet words that left Killian's lips and reached her ear.

The song started replaying again and Emma sighed contently, finally getting out of bed, her bare feet hitting the floor with a soft thump. She moved over to the door, opening it just to find Killian standing in the kitchen, a glass of water in his hand, his beautiful blue eyes closed, his lips moving.

Emma quietly left their room, the door closing behind her with a silent clicking noise.

Killian opened his eyes, immediately finding hers, a soft smile spreading on his lips.

"Hey," she said and his smile grew as he set the glass down.

A short pause in between the chorus and the verse allowed him to speak.

"Hello, beautiful," he replied, stepping forward.

She met him halfway, her arms wrapping around her, holding her close, tightly, but tenderly at the same time, as if he held onto the most precious thing in his life.

_Maybe he truly was_.

"I've been waiting for you," she whispered against the crook of his neck before she buried her head right there.

"I know," he whispered back, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Heartbeats passed by, the song still playing in the background, Killian's humming now right in her ear.

She didn't even realize they were moving at first, his hand and hook on her hips, both of them swaying to the left, then to the right, always accompanied by the soft tune.

Emma had never expected herself to be the kind of woman that danced with her boyfriend with her PJs and at 2am in the morning but she couldn't care less.

To be there, in his arms, felt right and she enjoyed that feeling with all of her heart.

She tilted her head back, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments before she closed them, tilting her chin up, her lips brushing his as she kissed him tenderly, slowly, lovingly.

_And she smiled against his lips when she noticed he was still humming the song as he kissed her back_.

_(if anyone wants to know which song I pictured them listening to? It's "Hazy" by Rosi Golan and William Fitzsimmons)_


	46. alone time is hard to get

**title: **alone time is hard to get

**rating: **_**strong**_ t

**words: **1,393

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones, roland hood, robin hood, regina mills

**prompt: **Hi! I love your stories, if you are accepting more promts, can you write one about Roland having a puppy love or crush on Emma when he met her and Hook getting jealous because he cannot have alone time with Emma?

**author's note: **_(There you go, love, I hope you like! __Even though this probably isn't _exactly_ what you wanted.__)_

.

.

The little boy stared up at her, his mesmerized brown eyes fixed on her face, his mouth slightly agape, features filled with awe.

"Are you a siren?" he asked and Emma looked over at Killian and Robin, a frown on her face as they chuckled.

"I- I'm not a siren, no, I'm sorry," she answered, looking back at Roland in front of her.

"Then you are real?" the little boy inquired further and she smiled, bending down to her knees.

"Very," she replied, reached out her hand. "You can touch me if you want."

Roland quickly glanced over at his father before looking back at her, placing his tiny hand in hers,

"You're beautiful," he said in awe and Emma purposefully ignored the men's chuckle.

"Thank you," she replied, a soft smile on her lips. "My name is Emma. And you have to be Roland, right?"

"How do you know my name?" he inquired and Emma's smile widened.

"Everyone always talks about you."

His lips parted in surprise, then a blush covered his cheeks and he turned away from her, running to his father and jumping in his arms.

"We will bid our goodbyes, the queen awaits us," Robin grinned, winked at Emma, then they left the diner and she got up on her feet again.

"Do I have to worry, love?" Killian asked, stepping closer to her.

Emma quickly looked around, taking in the almost empty diner. She has never been one for PDA but she had realized that with Killian, it was alright. At least when there were only a few people.

She smiled at him, lifted one if her hands and cupped his cheek tenderly.

"Of course. A four year old is quite the competition for the dashing rapscallion that is my pirate," she smirked and Killian grinned at her.

"That doesn't leave you alone, does it?" he grinned.

"You know I'm just keeping you around for your vocabulary," she quipped and he sighed overdramatically.

"I should have known," he muttered, turned his head and pressed a brief kiss to her palm before she drew back her hand. "Let's go home, where I will ravish you with thousands of sweet nothings."

To her, no promise has ever sounded sweeter.

.

.

He pinned her against the door, his body pressing into hers in the most delicious way, his hand running down her side, slipping under the hem of her shirt, his hook already pulling down her jeans.

She moaned into his mouth, thirsting for more than his mouth on hers, his body pressed into her.

She wanted more, _needed_ more.

And she knew he would give it to her.

_Because he wanted her just as much_.

She felt his length pressed against her thigh, rubbing herself against his and his lips parted underneath hers, his tongue slipped inside her mouth, tangling with hers and she returned his touch hungrily, passionately.

Emma had one arm wrapped around his neck, in her other hand she held the keys and she clumsily tried to unlock the door, letting the key almost drop once, then twice because he ground his hips into hers just the right way, making her moan and writhe against him.

Finally she found the lock and turned the key, the door swinging open, both of them tumbling inside the room, lips still locked, tongues still tangling.

He tightened his hold on her, spinning them around again until her behind hit the dresser painfully.

It hurt and she knew there would be a bruise the next morning but she didn't care, instead she pulled him closer to her.

They moaned at the same time, their moans muffled by each other's mouths.

His hand dipped lower, slipping into her jeans, cupping her through the thin material of her already damp panties.

He broke away from her lips, his mouth moving down and to the crook of her neck, teeth nipping at her skin.

"_Gods_, Emma, you are so deliciously wet for me, I want to ravish you, to taste your skin, to burry myself inside you so deep that you feel every inch of me deep inside your core," he groaned, his words muffled by her sweet skin.

She moaned and whimpered, pressing her eyes shut as two of his fingers slipped past her panties and into her burning center.

He scissored them and she cried out as they brushed over that sweet spot inside of her, her head falling forward and onto his shoulder, her fingers gripping the neckline of his shirt, pulling it aside, her teeth sinking into his soft flesh.

He groaned, pulling his fingers out of her tight heat before thrusting them back in, making her arch into him.

She whimpered again as his thumb began to circle her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh _God_! Killian, _don't_ _you dare to stop_!" she moaned and she felt him smirking against her skin, as he picked up his pace, making her approach her orgasm faster and faster.

There was a knock on the door and his fingers stilled inside her.

Her fingers clawed at him, forcing him to move his fingers again.

"Yes?" she asked in a loud voice, suppressing the sounds of pleasure that threatened to escape her throat.

He thrusted into her once, twice, then she fell over the edge, sagging against him contently.

"It's Regina - and Roland," the queen's voice shouted.

Killian groaned in frustration, letting his fingers slip out of her.

Emma muttered a curse before she straightened her clothes, looking at Killian who gave her a curt, tight-lipped nod before she turned the doorknob, peaking through the gap.

"Hey," Emma said calmly, her face still flush, her whole body still in need of him.

She looked briefly at Regina before her gaze dropped down to Roland who looked up at her with that same awe he always looked at her.

Emma frowned before she muttered another curse, remembering that Henry was supposed to spend the night with her and Killian that day - and that Robin had asked Killian to take care of Roland too.

"Is Henry already there?" Regina asked, arching one of her perfect eyebrows at Emma.

"No, no he's not, he won't be here for at least one more hour," Emma replied with a frown.

Regina knew that.

She knew that _perfectly_.

"Well, Roland here," Regina patted the boy's shoulder. "Wanted to come by a little bit earlier. Don't you want to let him in?"

"Of course," Emma replied, opening the door wider, letting the boy slip inside.

"Seems like he is quite fond of you," Regina smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes at the queen.

"Perfect timing, your majesty," Emma growled sarcastically.

"Why? Were you otherwise occupied?" the queen quipped, a smirk on her face that told Emma she definitely knew what she and Killian were about to do before.

"No, of course not," Emma grumbled.

"Henry will come by later," Regina said.

Emma nodded.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan, I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma closed the door with a deep sigh, looking up when the bathroom door opened and Killian re-entered the room, his face still flush and Emma arched an eyebrow at him, a smirk dancing across her features.

"What?" Killian asked with a shrug. "Someone had to take care of me."

The sheriff chuckled and looked over at Roland who sat on the couch, staring at her with the very same expression he had worn as he'd entered their apartment.

"I'll take care of you the moment we're alone, cross my heart and hope to die," Emma promised.

Killian arched an eyebrow at her.

"You mean _if_ we'll ever be alone," he grumbled. "I don't think your little admirer will leave us alone anytime soon."

"Are you jealous?"

Killian shrugged.

"Just because he gets to spend more time with you than _I_ do."

This time Emma arched an eyebrow at him.

"He doesn't get to _touch_ me the way you do," she replied with a wink.

_Gods, that woman was bloody torture._

.

.

It took way to long for them to get some alone time, but Emma had to admit that their "next time" was totally worth all the wait.

Killian said the next time he wouldn't wait that long to have his wicked way with her again.

_And who was she to complain_.


	47. you've been lonely too long

**title: **you've been lonely far too long

**rating: **k

**words: **372

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Do you still take prompts? If so could you write a fic where there is a storm and hook is in the apartment and Emma comes homw wearing that big fluffy beanie and parka from "7:15 AM" and Hook being lost at words because she is so damm cute and beautiful and perfect that he can't believe that she is with him.

**author's note: **_(Here you go, I hope you enjoy this one!)_

_._

_._

Thunder roared outside, rain plastered against the windows, lighting struck, causing Killian to flinch and Henry next to him to chuckle.

"And I always thought you were fearless," the boy smirked and the pirate raised an eyebrow at him.

"I _am_ dauntless. Just back on the Jolly a thunderstorm was much more troublesome. Many ships have found their death in the arms of the ocean and I have feared more than once that my crew and me where about to find our death in the sea," he explained. "I'm not afraid of thunderstorms. I simply don't particularly like them, there's a difference."

Henry nodded.

"And that _mom_ is still out there doesn't bother you?"

Killian tilted his head to the side.

"I don't really like that either, lad, but your mom's a grown up woman, she can handle herself just fine."

The apartment's front door swung open and Emma entered the living room, dripping wet, a black, fluffy beanie on her head, a huge parka wrapped around her.

"It's storming like a bitch outside," she complained, shrugging out of her parka.

Killian watched her mesmerized as she took of the beanie, her blond her damp, the moisture causing it to curl up.

She looked stunning, beautiful.

"Hi, mom," Henry spoke up.

Emma stared at her son for a brief moment, opening her mouth before closing it again without making a sound.

"Henry," she finally said. "You did not just hear that."

The boy laughed.

"What are you talking about?" he smirked.

"That's the spirit," Emma grinned back, then she looked over at Killian, who still stared at her.

Slowly she walked over to her boys and sat down between them.

"Hey," she smiled, looking at Killian.

"Hey," he replied, eyes filled with awe.

"Are you okay?"

"I still can't believe you are with me..." he whispered, leaning down to her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You better start believing then, pirate. You're not alone anymore."

"Stop being so lovey-dovey to each other when I'm around, sometimes you are worse than granny and gramps," Henry complained and the adults chuckled.

Killian leaned back into the sofa's cushions again, wrapping one arm around Emma.

His blond sheriff princess was right.

He wasn't alone anymore.


	48. the land before time

**title: **the land before time

**rating: **k

**words: **311

**pairing: **Captain Cobra Hood (brot3?)

**characters: **henry mills, killian jones, robin hood

**prompt: **Henry tries to explain Killy and Robin what a dinosaur is (because I'm pretty sure they have no idea) and then shows them Jurassic Park, maybe?

**author's note: **_(I hope you don't mind that I changed the order of your prompt. Heop you enjoy!)_

_._

_._

"Are those... Dragons?"

Henry startled before he spun around on the sofa, facing the two men who just entered the apartment.

For a moment Henry just watched them, waiting for both of his mothers to come in too, but when Robin closed the door behind them without anyone else coming in relief washed over the boy's features.

_Lucky him_, his mothers weren't there to disapprove his choice of movie - or it's rating for that matter.

He sunk back into the couch's cushions, motioning for Hook and Hood to take a seat next to him.

"No dragons. Dinosaurs," he corrected. "Don't you have them in your world?"

The sofa dipped to his left, then to his right but Henry didn't even look away from the TV screen.

"We have dragons, griffins and stuff, but we don't have _those_," Killian explained.

"Griffins? There are no griffins in our realm. Haven't been for at least two hundred years," Robin grumbled.

"Well, I'm older than I look, Hood," Hook smirked. "Young sir, care to elaborate what those _creatures_ are?"

Henry chuckled.

"You know lizards, don't you?" the boy asked, looking to his left, then to his right to see both men nod. "Well, in our world dinosaurs are the anchestors of lizards and snakes and stuff, they are huge and mostly portaited as bad and they are pretty cool, if you want to I can explain them while watching the movie?" he suggested.

Hood and Hook exchanged a quick glance.

"I'm all for it," the pirate finally said.

"Count me in too."

That evening pirate and outlaw were introduced to a whole new world. A world with tyrannosaurs, dilophosaurs, triceratops and velociraptors. A world, they both decided, were happy not to live in.

(Even though Robin was convinced that it would be fun to hunt them down with nothing but a bow and arrow.)


	49. the inevitable

**title: **the inevitable

**rating: **k+

**words: **371

**pairing: **reena/liam

**characters: **reena mills, liam jones

**prompt: **I've just recently read all of your fanfiction adn I really like the Reena/Liam stories you wrote. Would you write something about their first kiss? Pretty please.

**author's note: **_(Oh, thank you, love! Here you go, I hope you enjoy!)_

.

.

"I can't believe you just punched Sam in the face," Reena said quietly, taking his hand in hers, her fingers brushing over his bruised knuckles softly.

"And I had no idea it would hurt this much," Liam replied, his green eyes fixed on the movements of her fingers.

"Why did you do this? I've never seen you this mad before."

When he didn't answer for a few heartbeats she looked up, her brown eyes finding his still fixed on his hand and her fingers. She squeezed his hand briefly, attracting his attention.

"He insulted you," he murmured and she held her breath for a few seconds until he lifted his head and her eyes met his.

"He insulted me before," she shrugged.

"Never like this," he whispered, his hand freeing itself from her grasp and coming to cup her cheek.

Reena held her breath again, feeling her heart stutter in her chest.

Liam, however, didn't seem to realize what he was doing as he leaned further into her.

"You're not worthless and you're so very special, you wouldn't believe me if I told you just _how_ special you are," he breathed against her lips.

She took in a deep shaky breath, before she leaned into him, resting her forehead against his.

"I know."

He shook his head.

"No, you don't," he insisted. "You are beautiful and you don't see it yourself, you are so bloody gorgeous and you don't even know it. You're magical and amazing and you are-"

She interrupted his rambling by tilting her head upwards, pressing her lips into his.

"Shut up," she mumbled into his mouth. "Shut up and show me instead."

He returned the pressure of her lips, kissing her back, his other hand coming to cup the back of her neck, deepening the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth which she willingly gave him.

They were both panting when they pulled apart, their eyes still closed.

"I'm amazing, huh?" she breathed out and she felt him nod.

"The most amazing lass I have ever met."

"You are not so bad yourself," she murmured before she kissed him again.

This.

_This had been inevitable._

And both of them were glad it finally did happen.


	50. bring back was once was mine

**title: **bring back what once was mine

**rating: **k

**words: **416

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **regina mills, snow white, robin hood

**prompt: **Anyways, if you ARE still taking prompts I thought it would be cute to elaborate on Regina's comment of Robin "smelling of forest" in response to Snow asking if Regina thought Robin was cute from 3x12. They kind of didn't finish the conversation because their party came upon the magical barrier surrounding Snow's and Regina's castle, but I think it would be fun if they had continued with Snow being like: "But you didn't answer my question. *sly smile*" or something to that effect. And then maybe having Regina thinking about it even more later on, and having it take on a more serious note. Like, her remembering when she was younger and how the outdoors, forest, horseback riding, and the like used to be her safe haven and freedom from her mother and trying to stop her train of thought associating that Robin could be her new safe haven and freedom... (As well as trying to stop her gaze drifting towards his... and maybe he catches her glancing, and smiles at her... *sighs dreamily* That would be great...)

**author's note: **_(I think this one needs to be written before Sunday, so here you go, love! Also, short!)_

_._

_._

"He smells like forest," the queen grumbled, not looking at her step-daughter next to her.

They continued to walk side by side, both of them quiet for a while.

Regina was almost hoping that the raven-haired woman next to her would simply drop the topic but of course she wouldn't.

_How annoying!_

"You didn't answer my question," Snow smirked.

"I- I don't have to answer your question!" Regina growled and heard Snow chuckle quietly next to her.

The queen turned her head to the side, glaring at Snow who simply smiled back at her. She wanted to look back forward, to where her - _their_ - castle was, but found herself unable to do so, instead she turned her head further, her gaze finding the thief again.

Even though she would _never_ tell Snow the truth she had to admit - at least to herself - that he _was_ very good-looking.

_And_ _that accent!_

She _loved_ men with accents.

He was definitely do-able. Not that she was thinking about doing _anything_ with him.

She just... _noticed_ certain things. Things like broad shoulders and a well-built body. That amazing hair she wanted to run her hands through - _wait what?_

And of course those goddamn gorgeous blue eyes. They were kinda hard not to notice.

Especially when they were staring right back at her.

_Damnit!_

Regina quickly averted her gaze, trying to hide the light blush that covered her cheeks.

Robin Hood had _not_ just caught her staring at him. - _Except he had_.

She cursed again under her breath, unable to stop herself from staring over her shoulder once more, finding Hood's gaze still fixed on her.

When he caught her gaze he shot her a grin and Regina set her jaw, looking back forward again.

_Damn that thief, _she thought, setting her jaw. Wasn't it enough that he looked good? Of course not, he had to smell like _forest, _too.

As much as Regina wanted to hate him for that she found herself unable to do so.

The scent of forest reawakened long buried memories, made her think of days spent on a horseback, at Daniel's side, back when everything was good.

She wished that Snow hadn't convinced her to take her heart back.

Wished for Hood to smell differently because he made her remember what she had lost.

Of what she could never have again.

_Except_, a small voice whispered in her mind as her gaze drifted to the outlaw again, _maybe she could._


	51. say goodbye to the pain of the past

**title: **say goodbye to the pain of the past

**rating: **k

**words: **987

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **regina mills, robin hood

**prompt: **can you write a fic where Regina has a nightmare and Robin comforts her and it happens in the EF?

**author's note: **_(I CAN do that. I hope you enjoy the way it turns out.)_

_._

_._

Robin had never been a very sound sleeper.

Back in the day he had constantly been on the run so he couldn't afford a deep and sound sleep.

That was why his head jerked up the moment he heard a noise.

He frowned, immediately looking at the boy next to him. But Roland was sleeping soundly, curled up in Little John's arms. His brown hair was tousled, his hands fisted in the older man's top. He looked peaceful, _happy_.

A smile tugged on Robin's lips as he ran his fingers through his son's hair affectionately.

He was already settling back under his covers when there was this sound again. Frowning he sat up again.

It was a sob.

A _female_ sob.

Still frowning he got up, searching for the voice's origins.

He found it two tents away, in the largest tent of the whole camp.

The Queen's.

_Regina's_.

Robin stopped in front of her tent, tentatively reaching for the tent's tarp. Regina wouldn't be pleased if he just entered her tent. Maybe he should just turn around and go back to sleep.

But as another sob tore through the still of the night he knew he couldn't.

Instead he lifted the tarp, entering the queen's place without much further ado.

The queen was lying on her bed, curled up into a ball, her arms wrapped around a pillow, holding it to her chest tightly, silent sobs raking through her body but the moment Robin entered the tent she sat up jumpily, hands hastily brushing over the bags under her eyes, trying to hide her tears from him.

"I don't remember inviting you in," she snapped.

He ignored her comment, instead he continued to approach her.

"I heard you crying," he said quietly.

"That's none of your business!" she snapped and he sighed.

"You are right, it's not. But... if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

The queen scrunched up her nose.

"I certainly do not need _your_ help, _thief_," she growled. "Just, _get out_!"

Robin bowed slightly with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course."

He just pulled the tarp to the side as her voice stopped.

"It- it was just a nightmare," she murmured and Robin turned around again.

"What was it about?" he asked.

She looked up at him, shaking her head slightly, as if to clear her mind.

"My son," she finally said.

Robin arched his eyebrows in surprise before stepping closer.

"I have to admit I talked to Snow about him after you... After you got along with Roland so well. It surprised me. Seems the Evil Queen has a heart after all."

Regina laughed humorlessly and he plopped down on the bed next to her.

"If Snow White hadn't stopped me from burying it in the forest I wouldn't have one."

Robin tentatively reached out to touch her, fingers brushing over her leg.

She didn't jerk away.

"Feelings make us who we are. Even though grief is one of the worst feelings, once we get over the pain of loss we are able to look back at what is gone and hold their memories close to our heart. You just have to allow yourself to move on."

Robin turned his head, looking at Regina to find her gazing into space, her hands balled into fist by her side, her lower lip trembling.

"I can't," she whispered and he sighed, scooting over, even closer to her until his shoulder was brushing against hers.

"You have to."

Another sob escaped her throat and suddenly she broke right in front of him, her head falling to his shoulder. Minutes passed in which neither of them moved or said a word.

"I had to give up on the only person that ever truly loved me," she finally sobbed against his shoulder.

Hesitantly his arm curled around her, his hand dancing softly over her shoulder, fingers playing with her hair and as he turned his head to hers, he briefly pressed his lips to her temple.

"Maybe there are others that can love you unconditionally, your majesty. You just have to wait for them."

There were tears in her brown eyes as she lifted her head up to his, his proximity causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"Maybe I am tired of waiting," she murmured, her eyes flickering up to his.

His piercing blue gaze was unwavering as he tilted his head slightly, pressing his forehead to hers, his breath ghosting over her lips. When she breathed in, he breathed out.

With a shaky sigh she tilted her head upwards, her lips brushing over his briefly before she realized what exactly she was doing and jerked away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she practically growled but Robin only arched an eyebrow at her.

"I believe we were about to kiss," he stated calmly and Regina got up from her bed, straightening the nightgown she wore.

"Get out," she hissed, once her clothes were adjusted again.

He sighed, reaching for her but she quickly took a small step back, making it impossible for him to touch her.

"Regina-"

"It's "your majesty" for you, thief!" she hissed and he sighed again, running a hand through his blond hair.

"As you wish... your majesty," he mumbled, rising from her bed. "But don't think I will just forget about this," he added as he walked past her, so close that his arm brushed along hers.

Robin lifted the tarp, ready to leave her tent but quickly looking over his shoulder once more, her gaze falling on Regina who just stood there, her hands balled into fists, her eyes closed, her cheeks still glistening with the wetness of her tears, a frown on her features.

With another sigh he left the tent, shaking his head briefly.

Beautiful, stubborn, broken queen.

But he had never been one to back down. He wouldn't start now.


	52. you are my sunshine

**title: **you are my sunshine

**rating: **k

**words: **580

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **robin hood, regina mills, roland hood

**prompt: **Hi, just finished your prompt series and I love it! If you're still taking requests can you please write one for Regina and Robin? Regina hears Roland having a nightmare and she comforts him, as Robin watches her sing his son back to sleep he gets the first feelings of love for her. (Song of your choice)

**author's note: **_(I was struck by inspiration okay? __And I cried while I wrote this__.)_

_._

_._

"_You are my sunshine/my only sunshine/you make me happy/when skies are grey._"

The voice was sweet and tender but at the same time slightly scratchy and heavy with emotion.

Confused he pulled the tarp of his tent to the side, a frown on his face, just to find Roland curled up in Regina's lap, her arms wrapped around him, rocking him back and forth gently.

He didn't know the song she sang to his son but he heard the words, saw the pain on her face as she sang them to him.

She looked up as he entered the tent quietly, signaling for him to be quiet.

"_You never know, dear/how much I love you/please don't take my sunshine away_," she continued.

Roland snuggled closer against her, his tiny hands fisted in the fabric of her collar.

Still wary Robin stepped closer, walking around them so he could look at Roland's face.

The boy's forehead was covered in sweat, his brows furrowed together.

The outlaw knew that expression all too well.

Nightmares had plagued him again, nightmares of shadows and of losing his father.

Nightmares of being alone.

"_The other night dear/As I lay sleeping/I dreamed I held you/In my arms_," she sang, her voice strained, filled with pain.

Robin watched her, cocking his head to the side.

He knew - from a conversation with Snow - that she had left her son behind and right now he couldn't help but wonder if she was secretly singing to him, knowing she couldn't reach him, knowing her boy wouldn't even remember her.

He felt so sorry for the fierce woman, that - for one moment - he forgot who she was, forgot that she was the Evil Queen, that she had made him an outlaw. He only saw _her_.

A heartbroken and lonely woman.

"_When I awoke dear/I was mistaken/and I hung my head and cried_," her voice cracked and her brown eyes flew from Robin to Roland as she ran her hands over his tiny form, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"You alright, Regina?" Roland suddenly asked and lifted his head to look at her, completely unaware of his father.

Hastily the queen brushed the tear from her cheek, smiling down at the boy.

"Of course," she reassured him.

Roland frowned at her.

"Do you miss Henry?"

That same broken smile was still on her face as she nodded, another tear falling down her cheek.

"Yes," she admitted, ignoring Robin too.

"I'm sure he loves you," Roland said and Regina laughed brokenly, pulling him closer in her arms.

"_You are my sunshine/My only sunshine_," she started to sing again and Roland snuggled up in her arms again, burying his face in her chest.

She looked up from the boy, her eyes meeting Robin's again.

The outlaw quickly stepped closer, his hand coming to squeeze her shoulder briefly, giving her a curt nod before leaving the tent again, knowing that she wouldn't harm his son, that he was safe with her.

He would collect some firewood and return in a quarter hour or so.

He knew what it was like to lose someone he loved.

Her voice haunted him as he walked through the camp, trying to get rid of the sadness that had taken a hold of his heart at the sight of his grieving queen.

_Wait, what? __**His**_.

"_You make me happy/When skies are grey/You never know dear/How much I love you/Please don't take my sunshine away._"


	53. all I ever wanted

**title: **all I ever wanted

**rating: **k

**words: **426

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones, henry mills, liam jones

**prompt: **what about henry holding Cs baby and Emma and Killian watching and all fluff and Emma saying that this was what she alway wanted? you know a family a husband, easy family dynamic, pretty domestic (cooking, playing video games and stuff?) a nice house and such? please?

**author's note: **_(I guess this turned out entirely different than you wanted it to. But this is what I came up with, I still hope you like it!)_

_._

_._

Emma Swan had been a broken woman for most of her life.

As an orphan she knew the pain of abandonment, knew that - apparently - she wasn't anyone's first choice.

She had been unloved and unwanted, knew that whenever she dared to hope that _maybe_ someone cared for her, someone loved her, she was left alone in the end.

Over the years she had learned to wear her scars openly, as an armor, a steady reminder of wasted trust and wasted hope.

Love was for the weak, it only led to heartbreak and pain.

Trust wasn't any better, to trust meant to get hurt and left behind.

So she shut people out, built walls around her heart. She only looked out for herself, she never got hurt.

Until the day a ten-year-old boy - her _son _- showed up at her door step and wormed his way into her protected heart.

Her son made her belief in magic, because of him she had parents and friends, people who cared about her, people who put her first.

She learned what family was, what it meant to be part of one.

But she didn't know what love was until a pirate stole her heart and gave her the world in return.

Now she knew happiness and family and love and trust and as she stood there, in the doorframe of her baby son's nursery, watching how Killian handed Liam carefully over to Henry who held him like he was the most precious, the most fragile thing in the world she knew that all the heartbreak, all the pain she went through had been worth it.

She had everything she could ever wish for and more, she had two sons, a loving husband, parents, siblings, friends.

She had a good life, a _real_ life.

Of course, as the savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, she was always busy. There always were villains to be defeated - or redeemed - fights to be won, things to take care of. But she was the savior and while the luxury of having a day off was rare she had her family and friends who always had her back.

But in moments like this, when everything was perfect - when she cleared her throat and the three people who meant the most to her in all the realms turned to face her, smiles breaking out on their faces - she couldn't help but feel like she was the luckiest woman in the whole world.

And probably the happiest too.


	54. remember me, remember us

**title: **remember me, remember us

**rating: **t

**words: **1,530

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **you wanted a Captain Swan promt. This is not au, but maybe you can figure out somethin ;) but anyways, I have been dying to read about supersad/hurt Hook, who is like that because of something Emma did. Maybe she will come and try to figure out what is going on, maybe she regret, anything fluffy in the end anywais. But hurt/sad Hook is the point :3 so if you could do this darlin, i would be pleased :)

**author's note: **_(hey there nonnie :)_

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to reply but after last night's episode (that was 3x11) all I could think about what would happen after he showed up at her door and I think that first he would feel kinda blue/sad and then he would take action and try to make her believe so here's your sad Killian, hope you like even if it is not quite what you expected.)_

.

.

It was all so messed up.

There he was. In a land he didn't know, with people who probably thought he was mad since he wore his pirate garb and paid in gold coins - not that anyone was complaining.

A stranger in a strange land on the quest to find the woman he loved.

He was here for his Swan, for his Emma.

And he screwed up.

_Royally_.

He really should have listened to David when he had told him that it wouldn't work.

True love's kiss didn't work at memory loss.

But it had been worth a try.

After a year without her by his side, after a year of yearning and longing for her and _only_ for her he had found her.

Deep down inside him he had known it wouldn't work. David wouldn't have lied to him, not when it was about his daughter and finding her again.

But the moment he saw her again after all these painful months without her had been too much.

He had regretted not kissing her at the town line the moment he had taken the step back.

But it hadn't been the time nor the place to kiss her goodbye.

A kiss would have felt final and even back then he hadn't been able to tell her this was goodbye.

Because she had given him hope and he would _not_ give up on her.

And he hadn't.

Instead of giving up he had moved heaven and hell to get back to his Lady Swan.

He had the potion that would restore her memory in the pocket of his coat but how could he give it to her when _he had messed up_.

He hated himself.

He felt like he could cry.

If he had been a weaker man he would.

But he never cried.

Captain Hook didn't cry.

And the last time Killian Jones had died was when Milah had died and she had died over three hundred years ago.

It was all his fault.

Emma - his beautiful, guarded Emma - wouldn't talk to him again and he had no clue how to make her listen to him, leave alone believe him.

He could hit himself for being so stupid.

Or he could get up and try to talk to her again. Freak her out one more time instead of nursing his fourth glass of rum. See her again instead of feeling all blue.

He had to try.

Who was he to give up on her?

_Just a pirate with a drinking problem_.

But he wasn't anymore now, was he? She had changed him, brought out the good in him.

But she was lost to him now, wasn't she?

With a low sigh he pulled out three gold coins out of his pocket and placed them on the bar counter he had been sitting on, then he left the bar.

No matter how much he confused her right now, _he had to try_.

Who was he to claim to love her when he didn't even try again to convince her to help her family?

Who was he to let down everyone in the Enchanted Forest?

_He was Killian Jones, a man of honor_.

He had to give it another try.

.

.

When he reached her apartment it was late evening, Henry probably was asleep by now but he still had to try. Tentatively he lifted his hand up to the wooden door and knocked.

Nothing happened.

He knocked again, this time more forcefully.

Again nothing happened.

So he knocked again, determined not to give up until she opened the damn door!

"Alright, madman, I'm coming!" he heard her voice and the door swung open.

In the door frame stood Emma, his beautiful, gorgeous Emma, with her big green eyes and her freckles and her golden hair and she looked more beautiful than ever.

Realization struck him like lightning.

He loved her.

_He loved her so much_.

There was no way in hell he could _ever_ give up on her.

So what? She thought he was mad? Let her! She had opened the door to let him talk.

Her eyes roamed over his figure and he had to suppress the innuendo that almost slipped past his lips. Now was _definitely_ not the time to ask her if she liked what she saw. If he was lucky the time would come.

"What do you want from me?" she asked frowning.

Killian felt the urge to smooth her features with his fingers, to calm her, to reassure her. But after the kiss he knew to touch her was probably not the best idea.

"I want you to listen to me and I won't leave you alone until you do, Emma," he said calmly.

Her eyes flickered to his and for a brief moment he hoped, hoped, _hoped_, that she would remember.

Because he did. He remembered everything.

Their first encounter.

Her knife at his throat. _Tell us who you really are._

The beanstalk. _You're something of an open book_.

The cell. _Magical, full of hope, possibility._

Storybrooke. _Hey beautiful_.

His return. _Maybe I just needed reminding that I could_.

Shared rum and shared loss.

The kiss. _Hope_.

The Echo Cave. _Sadness_.

The Dark Hollow. _I have yet to see you fail_.

Their goodbye. _There's not a day will go by I won't think of you_.

She shifted her weight, leaning against the door frame, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'll give you two minutes."

_She didn't._

_She didn't remember a thing._

_Not her parents, __**not him**_.

It hurt, more than he had ever expected. But at the same time it filled his heart with joy because this was _her_, this was his Emma, his Swan, the woman he loved.

"That won't be enough time," he stated, one eyebrow raised.

"Better make it quick then."

"No, I would take my sweet time with you, love," he replied before he could stop himself and she shut the door immediately.

He chuckled quietly while he cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Emma, I'm sorry!" he called through the closed door.

_"Why do you know my name?"_ her voice sounded through the door.

"Because I know you."

_"Are you a stalker or something?"_

He frowned. What the bloody hell was a stalker?

"I'm an old friend."

_"Oh, so old friends always try to assault someone when they see them?"_

"I lied."

_"I wouldn't have guessed."_

Oh how much he had missed her. Her voice, her eyes, their banter. _Everything_.

There was a brief silence and Killian just intended to break it when Emma made the first move.

_"So who are you and why are you really here?"_

"My name's Killian Jones. And you wouldn't believe me if I told you why I am here."

_"Try me."_

"Your superpowers only work when you look at someone, so maybe you should look at me when I tell you the truth."

Slowly the door opened, it was just a crack but he could see the outlines of her face and a wary green eye.

"How do you know that?" she asked still frowning.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Because I know you, _Emma_."

She opened the door wider.

"But _I_ don't know you!" she exclaimed and he sighed, suppressing the urge to run his fingers over her face, to pull her closer, to kiss her, to make up for the lost time in the best way.

A sad smile made its way onto his face.

"You do, love. You just don't remember."

She frowned even more.

"See, I'm not lying."

"Just because you believe in something doesn't make it is true."

He smiled softly.

"The only thing I believe in is _you_, love."

She raised both of her eyebrows.

"See, I'm still not lying."

Emma frowned and again Killian felt the need to smooth her wrinkles with his fingers but again he held his hand down.

"How can you believe in me?"

"Because I _know_ you, Emma."

She opened the door completely.

"But _how_?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you - not that I think you'd believe me."

"_Try me_," she said again and it felt like a challenge.

For a moment Killian was tempted to surge forward, pull her closer and just kiss her but that would only end with her slamming the door in front of his face.

Her eyes met his and Killian instantly knew she was searching for a lie but she couldn't find one.

"So may I come in, love?"

Emma cocked her head to the side then she moved aside to let him enter her apartment. He moved past her, his body brushing against hers. It felt like sparks ignited between them and his eyes met hers again.

For a brief, _oh so sweet brief_, moment Killian thought she might just launch forward and kiss him but she stayed right where she was, her lips slightly parted, her cheeks flushed.

That was the moment he knew.

Her mind might didn't remember him, but her body did.  
And when her body did, so did her heart.

There was always hope.

For her, for him, for _them_.

_**Hope**_.


	55. I don't wanna mess this thing up

**title: **i don't wanna mess this thing up (i don't wanna push too far)

**rating: **m

**words: **1,715

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Killian wants to wait to sleep with Emma and take things slow but she keeps trying to making him break with innuendos and remarks and little games :)

**author's note:** _(I'm sorry, but this is going to be smutty, I hope you don't mind though. And I hope that even though this ran away with me and isn't as fluffy as I hoped it's okay with you. I really, really hope you like it.- Also a __**little**__ kink warning because of voyeurism... Ehehehehe)_

_._

_._

Even now it felt strange to hold her in his arms. To feel her pressed tightly against him, her fingers threading through his hairs in the most natural way.

They had been together for about a month by now and he still couldn't believe that had chosen him.

That was why he was careful around her, he didn't want to scare her away.

She had had a hard time letting him in, trusting him and now that she was with him he didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want.

He wanted her. He had _always_ wanted her and the way she pressed her body into his he was sure that she wanted him too.

But while he was often tempted to give into her touches - to the way she ground her hips into his, to the way she let her hands roam all over his body, to the low moans she let out when he tugged at her lower lip or let his hand slip underneath her shirt, his fingers dancing over her bare skin - he always stopped her and himself before they could really go at it.

He thought taking it slow was the right thing to do.

What he didn't know was what she thought about it.

Because Emma Swan was getting _really_ frustrated. She had chosen Killian Jones because he was the way he was.

He was a cocky bastard, full of smugness and innuendoes but at the same time he was a gentleman, he was basically _devoted_ to her, the way he looked at her with awe and admiration was taking her breath away.

And even though she truly loved him for all that he was right now his gentlemanly side was getting on her nerves.

When she had chosen him she knew _what_ she had chosen. At least she had thought that she had known what she was getting herself into. Because apparently she didn't.

She had thought once they were together everything would be passionate, filled with heat.

And most of the times it felt exactly like that.

When he stole a kiss from her, his lips were demanding, his hand hot and soft and exploring and when she rocked her hips against his she _felt_ how much he wanted her, yearned for her. But for reasons she didn't understand he wanted to take it slow.

But she didn't. She wanted him, all of him and while she didn't understand why exactly he didn't want to sleep with her she had started to develop a plan how they both would get what they wanted.

.

.

She pressed him flush against the wall and herself even tighter against him, her lips pressing firmly against his, her hands roaming over his body, her fingers unbuttoning his black shirt with nimble fingers.

He tried to stop her. He really did.

But it was hard to stop a woman as demanding as her. And it was even harder to resist her when he wanted her just as badly.

As she tried to push his shirt off of his shoulders his hand and hook went from her waist to her shoulders and he pushed her away.

"Emma, Emma _stop_," he told her but she only looked up at him, her eyes dark with desire.

"_Killian_," she moaned and he let his head fall back against the wall behind him, his eyes falling shut.

"You're really making this hard for me," he groaned as Emma leaned forward, lips and teeth nipping at his neck, her hands wandering down his muscled chest, cupping him through his pants.

"_Hard_ is always good, isn't it?" she whispered, her mouth moving to his earlobe, her tongue toying with his earring.

"_Emma_!" he growled, pushing her away from him. "I think it's better when I go now."

"Are you for real?" she asked incredulously.

He stepped away from her, quickly redoing some of the buttons. He didn't look at her.

"I am. I do not wish to mess this thing up by doing something stupid."

Emma closed her eyes, biting on her lower lip in frustration.

"_Something stupid_? Are you serious?"

"I want to make this right and if we- I mean-it doesn't matter how much I want this, this is-"

"Fine. Just- Just go. But- In case you want to come by later without intending to go through with it? Just don't, okay?"

Killian sighed.

"I just-"

"-Want to do this right? I get it! But what is wrong with what we want? I knew what I was getting myself into when I chose you and I thought that you want me too!"

The pirate sighed again.

"In case you haven't _felt_ it, I _do_ want you. But what if this-"

"Killian," Emma interrupted him, taking in a deep breath. "It's fine. If you have to go, just go."

He closed his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her closer until his lips pressed against her forehead.

"I'll see you later," he whispered and she nodded.

The door to her apartment fell shut behind him. And a grin spread out on Emma's face. She was ready for stage two.

.

.

Later that day Killian went to her apartment again, guilt-ridden.

He wanted to do the right thing, but he slowly got the strange feeling that what he was doing right now was pushing her away more than anything he could ever do.

He took the key she had given him two weeks ago out of his pocket and opened the door. He didn't have a chance to call out her name when he heard a groan coming from her bedroom.

Frowning he moved over to the bedroom, surprised to find the door open, even if just a crack. He glimpsed through the crack.

Inside the bedroom Emma was lying on her bed, wearing nothing but matching bra and panties. The fabric was white and lacy and he thought she looked like a real goddess. But the sight of an half-nacked Emma wasn't what made him stop in the doorframe.

It was the way she was writhing on her bed, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed, her back arched. Her right hand was fondling her one of her breasts, her left had disappeared between her legs, one finger pushing the white fabric aside, exposing herself, two entering her center, her thumb playing with her clit.

She was moaning, writhing and gorgeous.

Killian swallowed hard. He knew he should say something, make her notice him, but he didn't. He stayed right there, watching her.

She changed the angle of her hand, her fingers pushing faster in and out of her.

"_Killian_," she moaned and his mouth fell open.

She was pleasuring herself while thinking about him, he balled his hand into a fist at his side to stop himself from reaching for his groin, feeling himself straining against his pants, the usually relatively wide slacks far too tight.

"_Faster_," she groaned, her fingers basically flashing in and out of her and he took a sharp breath, his hand moving to his groin.

He popped open the button to his pants, reaching inside, his hand gripping himself firmly.

He had wanted her for so long by now and to see her like this made his whole body _ache_ for her.

He started to move his hand along his length slowly, clenching his teeth to stop any sound from escaping his throat.

Emma let out a whimper and turned her head towards the door. She opened her eyes, her gaze immediately settling on his. He froze.

"_Killian_!" she moaned again, arching her back, her pace unchanging.

"_Emma_," he croaked.

"Do you still think this is a bad idea?" she asked breathlessly. "Because if you do-" She moaned curling her fingers inside her. "-_you better go now_," she finished.

"_Never_," he groaned, let go of himself and surged forward.

He was hovering above her in the blink of an eye, his hand tangling in her hair, pulling her mouth towards him, his lips claiming hers. She let go of her breast and her core, one of her hands cupping the back of his neck, wetness covering his skin, the other ripped his shirt open, the buttons flying through the room, rolling to the floor.

With a flick of his hook he tore her panties away, his mouth moving from her lips to the top of her breasts, sucking on her nipple through the white fabric, his hand fondling the other one. He let his hook wander to her center, letting the cold metal brush over her hot core.

Her hands shoved down his pants and she gripped him immediately, pulling his length to where she needed it.

"No more taking things slow, okay?" she asked and he lifted his head from her breasts, his eyes finding hers instantly.

"Promise," he replied, kissing her feverishly as his hips jerked forward.

She was wet and hot and ready for him as he entered her and she whimpered softly.

As he started to move inside of her he wondered why he had waited so long for this.

When she had chosen him he had thought that this was it.

But as they moved together as one he knew he had been wrong. _This was it_.

He buried his face in the crook of his neck as he started to move inside of her.

"Gods, _Emma_, I love you," he moaned into her ear.

She tightened the grip on her back, her finger nails piercing his skin.

"_Killian_," was her only reply.

He quickened his pace, knowing that she wouldn't give him the answer he wished for. She accepted his love for her and he was pretty sure she loved him too but he didn't expect her to tell him right away. After all she was Emma Swan and Emma Swan was a careful, wary person because people had broken her far too often over her past and healing was an incredibly long process.

So he was perfectly content with her reaction.

.

.

This night Emma fell asleep with a wide smile on her face, her body sore and aching in the best way, her plan had worked just fine.


	56. we're gonna make it

**title: **we're gonna make it

**rating: **t

**words: **1,516

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **regina mills, robin hood

**prompt: **If you're still taking prompts, I would some Outlaw Queen cavity-inducing fluff pregfic & Robin and David have a talk as they are both escaping their wives' pregnancy hormones

**author's note:** _(Since those are both pregnancy prompts I decided to do them together, hope you don't mind and like how this one turned out!)_

_._

_._

**This was impossible.**

She blinked - _once, twice_ - but the sight in front of her didn't change. She remained seated on the toilet seat, staring at the item in her hand incredulously.

They had been careful, they had used protection. They already had Roland and Henry.

But still there were two lines in front of her eyes.

_Two lines._

She was pregnant.

And she didn't exactly know how she felt about it, how _he_ would feel about it.

Yes, she had had Henry and raised him on her own. But she hadn't given birth to him.

She didn't know how to do that.

As she sat there on the toilet seat, staring at the test in her hand she wished for nothing more than for Robin to come in and calm her down - but at the same time she was afraid of exactly _that_.

She knew he had lost his first love Marian to puerperal fever a few days after she had given birth to Roland.

She was scared what he would say if he found out about her and their baby.

Would he be happy? Mad? Scared?

_Would he even want the child?_

A sob escaped her lips and the test fell to the floor, her hands going to her short brunette hair.

Regina was confused and afraid and not strong at all, not now.

There was a knock on the door but she hadn't had the chance to tell _him_ to enter or to leave before he walked in.

His blue eyes immediately fell on hers and he looked at her worried, kneeled down in front of her and pulled her hands out of her hair and into his.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, shifting his hands so only one of his was holding both of hers, the other cupping her cheek.

"I-I-," she stammered and Robin raised one of his eyebrows.

During the course of the last few years he had got to know Regina better than everyone else in this realm - and probably in every other realm too. She never stammered, never wavered. She was always sure of herself.

Something was off and he was going to find out what.

"Regina. Tell me. You can tell me _everything,_ you know that, right?"

"I just- I-," she murmured, taking a deep breath before she reached for the item on the floor, handing it over to him.

"What is thi-" He stopped mid-sentence, reading the key to it. "You're pregnant?" he asked breathlessly.

The Queen could only nod. Robin let himself fall backwards until he was sitting on the ground, his hands still on Regina's.

Seconds passed by. The minutes. They didn't know how much time had passed when he finally raised his gaze from the bathroom floor to her face. Her gaze was still fixed on the floor but when he gave her hands a firm squeeze she looked up at him again.

"It's all better in this world, isn't it? The medicine, the doctors, hygiene, _everything_. You won't die like Marian, right?" he said, his voice breaking.

"It is better here," she agreed, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

He squeezed her hands once again.

"Then we're gonna make it."

.

.

Having a pregnant wife was exhausting for most of the time. Some morning he would wake uo to find her side of the bed empty but still warm. He would go down and into the bathroom then, where he would find her bent over the toilet bowl. He would brush her hair out of her face, let her brush her teeth and take her back to bad.

Sometimes she was crying and he was there to comfort her.

Sometimes she was laughing and he didn't understand why but he would let her, enjoyed the way her whole face lit up when she smiled.

Sometimes she was mad at him for no reason. He would let her be mad until she was done yelling at him.

Sometimes she wouldn't let him touch her. He would mock her until she was mad at him - sometimes she would even throw things at him.

Sometimes she was needy and wanton. He didn't complain.

He put up with her, was always there for her.

He loved her, she loved him, they were getting a baby.

_It really was that simple_.

But just because Robin Hood was being the perfect hubby didn't mean he didn't wish for his old queen.

He would be glad once the pregnancy was over - even though it was amazing to see the tiny human being move in her body, to feel her kick its mother.

At first they wanted to wait until birth to find out which sex the baby was. Henry and Roland had been the only one who had been told its sex but once they had started to look for baby names together the outlaw and the queen had wanted to know too.

Now they already knew her name.

_Reena_.

It meant "peaceful" and it started with an "R" just like the one of her parents and of her half-brother.

Henry had found it and the others had agreed.

The only thing that was left to do now was waiting.

.

.

Besides the fact that Robin was still freaked out about the fact that they were expecting a baby he handled the whole situation pretty well. Everyone could see that.

He was everything a pregnant wife could want for a husband. He was caring, perfect.

Regina couldn't wish for more. But Robin... Well, he loved Regina with all of his heart but sometimes... - especially when she threw a tantrum like a five year old, using _magic_ to her "defense" - Sometimes he wished for some time for himself. That's why he had asked Tinker Belle to have a ladies night with Regina and surprisingly the Queen had agreed.

That was how he found himself sitting alone at the bar in the _Rabbit Hole_, nursing through a glass of scotch.

That's how David found him.

During their time back in the Enchanted forest Robin had met Snow's husband. They got along quite well, the prince/shepherd and the bandit.

"You're trying to escape your pregnant wife?" David asked, taking the seat next to him.

"You too?" Robin replied while David signaled to the bartender for a glass of liquor.

"Yeah. I mean, I love Snow and I know she's pregnant and it's the hormones but sometimes it is pretty exhausting to be around her," the prince said, a fond smile on his lips. "Not that I mind that much."

"You've already been through a pregnancy together, didn't you?"

"Yes, but back then I had the dwarves and Red who took care of her with me. And she was all Snow. Now there is a part of her that's Mary Margaret and... Let's just say things between her and David Nolan didn't turn out so well."

"I can only imagine how it is to have to deal with two women. As much as I love Regina sometimes I just-"

"Want to escape?" David finished his sentence, one eyebrow arched.

"Exactly," Robin agreed with a laugh. "Is Snow doing this thing to?"

"She does many things, you have to be a little bit more specific."

"Well I'm not talking about her magical tantrums for sure. More this... Craving for really weird things..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head with a pout of his lips.

"Like Nutella with dill pickles?" Charming asked and Robin scrunched his face up in disgust.

"That sound not very delicious," he stated with a frown and David laughed.

"I didn't even want to try," he laughed. "So what's Regina craving for?"

"Besides this ridiculously hot body?" Robin smirked in a manner that was very much like the one of a certain pirate. "Usually she distastes fast food but right now we eat pizza basically every Saturday."

"Well, that sounds quite normal," David stated frowning.

"Is pizza with mayonnaise normal?"

This time David was scrunching up his face.

"That's more like it," he finally said, making Robin laugh.

Time passed by quickly and when they finally called it a night they decided to repeat it sometime in the near future.

.

.

When Robin came back that night he found Regina already fast asleep in their bed.

Smiling he changed and slipped underneath the covers and next to her, placing one of his hands on her baby bump, feeling Reena kicking below his fingertips.

Regina unconsciously snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his chest, one of her hands splayed over his chest, the other covering his over her belly.

He fell asleep in no time next to her, for the first time sure everything was going to be alright.

.

.

A few months later it turned out he was.

There had been no complications at all.

Regina was good and happy, Reena was healthy - and noisy - Robin was on top of the world and Roland and Henry were happy too.

Everything was finally fine.


	57. love is an open door

**title: **love is an open door

**rating: **k+

**words: **446

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **regina mills, robin hood, roland hood

**prompt: **And the other is a first kiss scenario with Robin and Regina, (like Kristoff and Anna style at the end of Frozen)

**author's note: **___(This didn't turn out the way I planned to ____because to me it seems that but Robin and Regina are rather passionate people who would, you know, just go for it____. But anyway, here you go. Hope you like!)_

_._

_._

"So you think he likes it?" Regina asked, arching one eyebrow.

The queen was watching Roland who was hugging his new stuffed animal tightly, a soft smile dancing over her lips.

She looked very much like all those months ago, when she had turned the flying monkey into a toy.

The only difference was that back then it was to take away Roland's fear, now it was to make him happy - it was his birthday after all.

Roland ran his tiny fingers over the red fur of the fluffy animal, brushing along its muzzle.

"Likes it?" the outlaw to her left smirked, turning his head to her. "He loves it!"

Regina also turned her head, the same almost carefree smile still on her lips.

"I don't know how to properly thank you. If you were anyone else I'd probably kiss you right now," he smiled, but as soon as he realized what he had just said his eyes widened and a blush started to color his cheeks as he hastily continued talking. "I mean- I'd want to but I wouldn't dare t-"

Before he could ramble on she had turned her body towards his and had yanked him towards her, her lips pressing against his insistently.

It took him merely a second before he returned her kiss, his eyes falling close while his lips melted into hers as his hand came up to cup her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek tenderly.

She broke away from him all too soon though, straightening her dress as he slowly opened his eyes again, watching her in amazement.

"What was that for?" he asked in surprise.

She shrugged, averting her gaze and looking back at Roland, ignoring the voices of the others around her (and Snow's grin - _gods,_ that woman!).

"Your thank you," she finally replied, before she turned her back to him and walked towards her tent.

If that was her new way of thanking him he definitely didn't mind, though (even if he could think of several other ways for her to show her gratitude and they certainly didn't involve any audience but these were more than inappropriate).

Shaking his head as if to clear it he finally called after her.

"One question, Regina. Why did you give him a fox?"

The queen glanced over her shoulder, one of her typical smirks on her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know, thief?" she grinned and he arched an eyebrow, blinking once, then twice.

He definitely wanted to know but something told him he probably wouldn't be very fond of the answer he'd receive - that smirk didn't look good at all (though she looked damn beautiful wearing it).


	58. tell me you love me

**title: **tell me you love me (and never leave my side)

**rating: **_**strong**_ t

**words: **1,560

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt:** Emma takes hooks presence for granted so he tries to move on (unsuccessfully). Now Emma has to win him back and hook doesn't forgive her TOO easily.

**author's note: **_(This one was heavily inspired by the Caskett scene at the end of 4x23 "Always"! I hope you enjoy!)_

_._

_._

It wasn't until she saw him letting out a blond woman out of his apartment that she realized that maybe she had waited for too long.

After the Wicked Witch had been defeated and they returned to Storybrooke she had wanted to give it time, she had told him she needed time to figure out her feelings - which had been a blatant lie and he knew it. She had been just too afraid to act on them.

And before they knew it one month had passed, then two and by now it had been almost three full months and she still hadn't talked to him.

Of course there had been a lot of stuff going on during the last three months, the fallouts of the Wicked Witch's actions still causing some trouble - flying monkeys, poppies and all kinds of weird stuff but besides that everything was fine.

He had been there when she needed him, offering her silent support, lingering around, waiting for her to make a move. A move she never made.

And now he was moving on while she was stuck. She loved him. She had realized that pretty quickly after her memories had been returned but she had been reluctant to accept her own feelings and now she was there a few feet away from his hotel room and saw the strange woman leave his apartment.

At first she thought it was Tinker Bell but since she was back at the Rabbit Hole with Ruby, Belle, Ariel and some of the other girls Emma knew she was not, even in her slightly intoxicated state.

As the woman passed her she realized she didn't even recognize her face. But her hair was blond and her eyes were green and if you squinted really, really hard you could almost think it was Emma.

Emma looked away from the woman and back to the door where she found Killian, leaning against the door frame.

His hair was wet and he wore nothing but a towel around his hips. His piercing blue eyes were fixed on hers and he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Swan," he said coldly.

Emma took in a sharp breath, feeling as if someone had punched her in the guts.

Slowly she moved forward, approached him carefully until she came to a halt in front of him. Her eyes found his the moment she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"What do you want?" he asked, his mouth a thin line.

"You," she said breathlessly.

He arched both his eyebrows in puzzlement, taking a step back the exact moment she surged forward. She cupped his face with her hands and slanted her lips over his.

Maybe realization had hit her late but it had hit her with full force. She loved him. She loved him and she wanted to be with him.

She broke away from him, pressing her forehead against his, her hands sliding down to his chest. They remained there motionlessly, her breathing heavily while he remained right where he was. Her eyes roamed over him, finding his hand balled into a fist at his side and she looked up at him, almost afraid of what she would find.

His eyes were dark, but his features were impassive, his jaw set.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry."

She tilted her head upwards pressing her lips against his but he caught one of her hands in his, his stump pushing her away from him. She looked up at him, blinking hard. He looked back at her, his gaze sober.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice low, his accent thick.

"Realizing what I want," she replied and tried to tilt her head towards his but he only jerked his head back and out of reach.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think I'd still want you? I am no bloody mutt you can't want me one day and push me away the next one I will not play that game with you. Not anymore. I'm done with you, this time for real."

Her green eyes were wide and broken and she looked afraid and vulnerable.

"_Killian_," she whispered.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but I can't. You might want me tonight but if you don't want me tomorrow I'm- You're too much and not enough."

"And what if I am sure of what I want?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"What if you're not tomorrow?" he fired back.

"But I _need_ you. I just want you," she mumbled and as she blinked this time the unshed tears in her eyes spilled over.

The pirate in front of her sighed and was about to lift his hand to brush away her tears when he realized what he was doing. He dropped his hand again.

"And it doesn't bother you that there was just a woman coming out of here?" he inquired.

Emma closed her eyes again, hunched her shoulders and turned a bit to the side.

"Of course it does. But- I- I don't know what else to do. I can't lose the only other person beside Henry who has never left me. I cannot lose you!"

"You already did," he said. "So _please_, let yourself out, I'm done."

He turned his back on her but before he could leave her alone in the doorway she grabbed him by his arm.

"Please don't," she begged but he ripped his arm out of her grasp and continued to walk to the bathroom, his jaw set, his eyes closed.

He was still hurt and he felt broken and burned and he wanted to tell her that he couldn't even go through with it, that he didn't sleep with that woman because the moment she had started to kiss him he knew that this wasn't Emma and he didn't want anyone else but Emma.

And he wanted her even now, even that broken and vulnerable.

But he loved her and he wouldn't take advantage of her, even though she was just slightly drunk.

He heard the sound of a zipper being undone and spun around again.

"What are you doing?" he hissed as she saw her jacket abandoned on the ground and her short black dress pooling around her feet.

She stood in front of him in her matching black bra and panties with her high heels on and she looked at him with wide green eyes.

"Going all in," she replied, stepping forward and moving towards him, swaying her hips.

She stopped mere inches away from him, her head tilted to the side, her blond curls spilling over one of her shoulders, exposing her neckline to him. His gaze dropped to her bare skin, then to her lips, then to her eyes.

"Emma. You don't really want to-"

"I do," she said, tilting her head up, her breath ghosting over his face.

"Emma," he groaned. "Stop it."

"No," she moaned, leaned forward and pressed her lips against his neck, sucking on his skin.

Her hands found his shoulders and then traveled downwards, undoing the towel around his hips and letting it fall to the floor.

"_Emma_," he breathed out as she dropped to the floor in front of him. "You don't-"

She looked up at him.

"I want this. I want you. All of you and I want to be with you _now_."

Before she could lean forward and take him into her mouth he dropped to the floor in front of her.

"And _I_ want to be with you. Just not _now_. If you still want me in the morning, come by, but for now, get dressed and get out."

She tilted her head towards his, their foreheads pressing against each other.

"Only if you kiss me now and tell me you love," she murmured.

"I've never told you-"

She didn't let him finish his sentence before she pressed her lips against his. And this time he kissed her back, his lips moving over hers hungrily, passionately, his hand cupping the back of her neck pulling her closer.

But as she was about to wrap her arms around his neck he tilted his head down, his lips breaking away from hers.

"-I love you," he finished breathlessly.

Emma smiled up at him.

"I love you too," she replied and Killian shook his head, grinning.

"Let's get you out of here."

"I'm not that drunk."

"I know."

"Let's get you zipped up," he said, getting up from the floor, wrapping the towel around his hips again and reaching out his hand to help her up.

She took it and let him lead her back to the entrance.

"Need a hand, love?" he smirked as she held her dress up without being able to close her dress.

"Actually yes," she replied, shooting him a smile over her shoulder.

He closed her zipper and pressed a brief kiss to her shoulder.

"I'll hopefully see you in the morning," he told her as he let her out of his door. "If not I won't be sticking around..."

"You won't have to wait," she only replied, pecking him chastely on the lips.

.

.

He didn't have to wait because Emma showed up at his doorstep at seven o'clock the next morning and this time he didn't let her go and neither did she.


	59. let me love you (in the morning)

**title: **let me love you (in the morning)

**rating: **t

**words: **1,496

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Do you still take promps? If thats so, I've always see fics were Emma gets drunks and wants a hook up with Killian (ja! I'm funny) but he stops her because he doesn't want to take advantatge of her. Could you do a fic with Hook being the drunk one and Emma stopping him because she doesn't want anymore a one time thing? (and maybe some morning after with Hangover!killian and toons of fluff pretty please?)

**author's note: **_(I love that prompt, it's so cute! There you go, I hope you like it and it's fluffy enough for you!)_

_._

_._

The moment she entered the tavern she knew this had been a bad idea.

Her eyes immediately found the leather-clad pirate who sat at the bar next to a certain outlaw she knew in her childhood as a red fox with green clothes and a hat with a feather.

She slowly inched closer to the bar and could hear Robin's and Killian's voices over the random tavern noises.

"Y'know m'be y'should stop drinkin' b'cause I think you've had y'a fair share," the outlaw slurred and patted the pirate's back.

"I have no clue what y'are talkin' 'bout, mate, I feel just fine," Killian slurred back, his trademark smirk plastered all over his face.

"D'ye now, pirate? Ya words sound a'lil slurred," Robin grinned back and Killian shrugged in reply.

"I'm able t'hold ma liquor," the pirate smirked and lifted his rum filled cup.

"Are ye?" Robin replied with a light laugh.

"Aye, three hundred years of drinkin' 'xperience should make me hard-drinkin'," he said his accent thicker than ever.

"M impressed but I think almost two bottles of rum are even enough for ya, pirate."

"Two bottles?" Emma chimed in incuriously and both of the men turned around, Robin almost falling of his chair.

"Y'impressed, love? Bet I still could give ya some pleasure right now," he smirked with a wink but Emma just rolled your eyes.

"Of course you could. But right now you should come back to the castle with me and sleep it off," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him from the stool he sat on.

He stumbled right into her arms, his face buried in her chest. Robin started laughing.

"Comf'table, pirate?" he asked.

Emma tried to keep a straight face and contain the blush that slowly made its way to her cheeks.

"Hook," she growled, her hands on his shoulders, trying to shove him away from her but he remained right where he was, his face pressing into her chest. "_Move_."

"No, it's comfy, staying right here," he mumbled and with another roll of her eyes she just used her right foot to pull one of his feet away from underneath him which caused him to fall to his knees and his face slid from her breasts to her stomach, her hands moving to his hair on its own accord. For a moment she lost herself in the feeling of his hair between her fingers, then she snapped back to reality when Robin let out another laugh.

"_Get up_," she hissed, tugging at his messy black hair forcefully.

"_Swan!_" he whined in reply and Emma heaved out a huff.

"Come _on_, I'll get you to bed," she said and he lifted his head, gazing up at her.

"Are ye comin' with me, love?" he drawled out and she shot him one of her typical _bitch please_ smiles.

"Of course," she replied sarcastically but Killian was too far gone to catch up on it and just stood up, looking down at her with his smirk firmly plastered on his lips.

"Well then, whata ye waitin' for?" he smirked, leaning forward.

She rolled her eyes at him as she realized that he was swaying back and for ever so slightly.

"Just- let's go, okay?"

He nodded, smiling stupidly and letting her drag him out of the tavern.

Robin's laughter followed them outside.

.

.

She had no idea how she had managed to drag him to his room but now, that they stood in front of it was that he had - somehow, even in his drunk state - pinned her to his door, his hand and hook to the left and the right of her head, his lips dangerously close to hers.

She knew she should get away from him, he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing - or he very well did and just wasn't thinking about the consequences of his decisions.

He was leaning forward again but before his lips could capture hers she turned her head away, his lips kissing her cheek instead. But he let them linger there - far longer than necessary and when they broke away from her cheek they moved down to her neck. His mouth opened, his teeth scraping over her skin, lightly biting down on it, sucking her soft flesh into her mouth.

That was the moment she lost it. Until then she had just stood there pressed against the door, her hands balled into fists at her side but as his lips moved over her neck all her self-control was gone.

A needy moan escaped her throat and her hands flew to his head, her fingers threading through his messy black hair. When he bid down on her sensitive skin again she whimpered and pulled his head up, his lips finding hers instantly.

This kiss was so much like the kiss they had shared in Neverland over a year ago and at the same time it was entirely different. Back in Neverland she hadn't tasted the rum like she tasted it right now but she had the funny feeling that even if he hadn't drunken anything at all he would still taste a little bit like the strong liquor.

And while this kiss was equally passionate it was far sloppier than the first one.

Killian pressed himself into her and her body seemed to act naturally, pressing itself into his - that was until she came back to her senses and she shoved him away.

"Stop, stop, stop it," she said hastily, his hands pressed firmly against his chest.

But he tilted his head forward again, trying to capture her lips with his once more, but she turned away.

"Emma, Emma look at me." She did. "This doesn't have to mean anything, I swear- I just- I can't- I missed you so much and, _Emma_, I _need_ you, this really doesn't have to mean anything, this can be just another one time thing and-"

"Stop it!" she almost yelled and he jerked back.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed-"

"_Stop talking!_ This- this isn't-" She interrupted herself, running her fingers through her hair. "I want- I don't want another one time thing. I want _you_ and I want you to be sober when I tell you that- that..."

"That what?" he inquired, taking one of her hands in his.

"I'll tell you in the morning, I promise," she whispered and he nodded, opening the door.

"Then I'll see you when the day breaks," he promised and Emma smiled at him until the door fell shut behind him.

.

.

His head was pounding terribly the next morning. He was sure it had something to do with the previous night but it didn't matter how hard he tried, he didn't remember.

Or rather, he _did_ remember but he had to be dreaming, Emma couldn't probably have kissed him like that, she couldn't have said these words, not to him, not in this life.

He got out of his bed, got dressed and walked into the throne room, where the Royal Family was already dealing with some of their business. His eyes immediately searched for Emma, just to find her already staring at him.

As their eyes met she quickly turned away and with a frown he decided they needed to talk.

Whatever had occurred last night, something _definitely_ had happened between them and he needed to find out what it was exactly.

He didn't have to wait long to find out because Emma came almost immediately at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him with her.

"What's the matter?" he asked the moment they left the throne room behind them.

"Last night- I- We- Look, I think I've been delaying this for far too long and you might don't even remember about last night but I do and-"

"Calm down, love, what bothers you?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her green eyes wide and vulnerable.

"You have proven to me that you love me so often by now and I- I just stand there and let you love without giving something back and-"

"That's alright, lass, you're here, you have all the time in the world to figure out your feelings and even if you don't want me I'll stay by your side until you send me away that's enough for me."

"But not for me!"

He looked almost hurt and took a step back from her, but she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat again, pulling him closer until their faces were only inches apart.

"I love you too," she whispered and she would have said more but his lips were already crushing down on hers.

And this time it felt so right, so real that she wondered why she had waited so long to admit her feeling to him and to herself.

Because as he held her in his arms, his mouth moving over hers she knew, _this was where she belonged_.


	60. this night you are mine

**title: **this night you are mine

**rating: **m

**words: **2,207

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Can I hit you with CS smut prompt dearie? "Tell me you own me."

**author's note: **_(Alright. I think this is a very unlikely thing for both of them to say. I simply can't see Killian, or Hook, for that matter, as some kind of submissive and IMO Emma is not the type for it either. BUT I will still write this because my muse kicked my butt and placed an idea in my mind and now I have to write it down. So be prepared for the twist in this. Also SMUT lovelies._

_**Side Note**__: Set between 2x10 "The Cricket Game" and 2x11 "The Outsider"_

_**Nothing is what it seems!**__)_

_._

_._

The moment she entered the sheriff station it was written all over her face that she sensed something was off. Her gaze roamed over her surroundings until her green orbs found the thing that definitely was out of place here.

_Him_.

_In her chair_.

_In her __**territory**_.

Hook was a patient man. After all he had spent three hundred years waiting for his revenge in Neverland and then twenty-eight years more waiting for some bloody curse to be broken. So waiting about half an hour for the "savior" to arrive at her work place wasn't that much of a deal.

The Swan girl shot him a furious glare at which he only arched one eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled and he twisted his hook with his hand.

"Always so friendly, Swan," he scolded her, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Can't you imagine?"

Carefully she stepped closer to her table, approaching him slowly and warily.

"I'm not sure I want to."

Hook rose from her chair, his fingers tapping over the table top.

He stepped closer to her and for a moment he couldn't help himself but admire her for stubbornness, her strength.

The last time they had seen each other they had been fighting at the lake and - for a reason he didn't understand - he had let her win this fight.

He was still mad at her for leaving him behind, was still convinced that she needed to apologize to him. He had given her _no_ reason not to trust him. He would have been the _good_ guy for once - if she hadn't left him behind.

Now she had to deal with the consequences of her decision.

She didn't back away though, she remained right where she was even when he stepped closer.

And closer.

_And closer_.

He invaded her private space, leaned forward until his breath danced over her lips. She didn't move, didn't blink.

Unafraid.

Strong.

_Beautiful_.

_Gods_, he wanted her _so badly_.

"I believe you owe me something," he breathed against her mouth, his eyes dipping from hers down to her pink lips before shifting back to her orbs again.

"I don't owe you any-" she started to declare angrily, her green eyes burning with anger.

But he didn't let her finish her sentence.

He moved fast, wrapping his left arm around her torso, the tip of his hook boring into her back, cradling the back of her head with his hand before crashing his lips into hers.

Her lips were still opened and he closed his over hers, breathing out when she took a hasty breath.

She tried to push away but he didn't budge, instead he held her tighter, opening his mouth again before closing it once more, his lips hard and bruising.

This time she didn't try to push away, this time she used her mouth, her lips, her teeth to defend herself.

She bit his lower lip and she bit _hard_, drawing blood, but he still didn't move. Instead he changed the angle of his head, ignoring the pain, his fingers dancing over her scalp in something that was almost a caress.

Something about that touch, about that _sweetness_ seemed to set something in her off.

The Swan girl suddenly moaned against his lips, leaning into his touch.

He broke away from her in surprise but he didn't even have time to do anything before she was grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling him closer again, her lips melting into his.

He didn't waste another heartbeat before he returned the pressure of her lips, feeling her mouth open underneath his, his tongue delving inside, teeth nipping, biting. He devoured her thoroughly, causing her to writhe against him, pressing her body into his.

His hook dropped from her back to the curve of her ass, pressing her hips into his, letting her feel what _exactly_ was waiting for her, what _apology_ he had in mind.

He moved forward, forcing her to take one step back, then another until there was the sound of metal meeting metal. He removed his hook from her ass, hooking it in the waistband of her jeans and pressed her against the cell bars.

She moaned, tilting her head back, her hands buried in his hair. His head fell to the crook of her neck, her teeth biting her soft flesh.

She whimpered and he responded to the noise by slipping his hand from her hair, his fingers resting on the opposite side of his hook and then he pulled her pants down, baring her to him.

He pressed his hook to her hip again as he tilted his head back up, pressing his lips to hers again. His fingers danced over her bare hip, down to her thigh before slipping between her legs, finding her wet and ready for him.

He brushed his fingers over her slick folds, spreading her wetness up to the nub of nerves between her legs. She moaned, writhed against him, soft mewling noises escaping her throat as he slipped one of his fingers in her tight, wet heat.

He moved his hand, pumping his finger in and out of her slowly before picking up his pace, adding two more fingers, thrusting them in and out of her quickly.

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her but it still wasn't enough for him, he wanted more, wanted to hear the sound of her voice, telling him that she was his.

"It seems like you enjoy yourself, Swan," he growled against her lips, tilting his head back to properly look at her.

Her blond hair was a mess, her eyes were clouded with lust, her cheeks were flushed, her lips red and kiss-swollen.

She was at his mercy, just like back at the lake. But this time he wasn't going to simply let her go.

He scissored his fingers, causing her to buck her hips against him and the bulge in his breeches. He swallowed the noise that threatened to escape his lips.

"You are so wet for me, love, you want this _so badly_, don't you?" he taunted.

She whimpered, his thumb brushing over her clit once, twice, fingers changing the angle, hitting deeper.

"_Yes_," she moaned.

"Tell me what you want, Emma," he ordered roughly, adding a fourth finger, causing her knees to buck.

Again she rocked her hips against his, her thigh brushing over his hard length. This time he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his throat.

"_Hook_," she whimpered. "Tell me you own me."

He smirked, pressing his lips to hers once more before he slipped his fingers out of her, hand and hook grabbing her hips and spinning her around, her hands holding onto the cell bars tightly. He leaned forward, bringing her lips close to her ear.

"I own you, _Emma_, from that delicious ass to your dripping cunt, you are _mine_."

She whimpered as he pressed his hips to her bare ass, grinding into her.

"Oh _God_," she moaned.

"You want to feel me inside you wet cunt? You want me to take you? To claim you?" he groaned into her ear, hook wandering from her hip to the front of her top.

A rough tug and his hook tore through the fabric of her shirt and undergarment, scratching over her bare flesh.

He rocked his hips against her again, feeling how her center left a wet trail on her leather pants, her flesh rubbing over his clothed erection.

"I want to feel your cock inside of me," she whimpered, rocking back into him. "I want you to fuck me, to make me yours."

He groaned and pulled away from her, his hand quickly undoing the laces of his pants, showing his breeches down, pushing back into her, his now free cock pressing against her bare flesh.

He shifted his weight until his length was settled between her legs, brushing over her hot center with each and every move of him without entering her.

He rocked his hips into her, his length soon coated in her wetness. His hand came to her front, fondling on of her breasts, his head buried in the crook of her neck, teeth nipping at her soft skin.

Hook lifted his head, eyes falling on her face, her beautiful mouth open, her eyes closed, his gaze wandered from her face to her hands which held the bars so tightly her knuckles were white.

She turned her head, her eyes flying open, green boring into blue. Need meeting lust.

"Stop being a tease," she moaned against his mouth and he smirked, pressing his lips briefly to hers before he leaned back.

"As you wish," he grinned, guiding his cock to her cunt, entering her in one torturously slow thrust.

She moaned wantonly, rocking back into him until he was fully buried inside of her.

Hook groaned, closing his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of being inside of her before he began to rock in and out if her slowly at first, then picking up his pace, slamming into her hard and fast.

Emma moaned and whimpered, meeting his thrusts by rocking back into him. His hand slipped from her hip and between her legs, fingers dancing over her clit in slow motions.

She threw her head back, her hips stopping to move as her climax shook her, her walls clenching around him.

He continued to thrust into her restlessly, searching out his own pleasure.

Hook grunted, feeling her hot and wet around him, listening to her moans and whimpers. He picked up his pace again, sweat running down his neck.

She moaned again, throwing her head back, her pink lips falling open.

Hook groaned, slipping out of her. Emma whimpered briefly before he pulled her tightly against him, her back pressing into his chest.

"You want to finish this, darling, you want to finish me?" he growled into her ear and she made a noise of approval.

With a satisfied smirk he turned her around, pressing a quick peck to her lips before pushing her down to her knees.

Being the perceptive lass that he knew she was she smirked up at him before she wrapped one of her hands around his shafts, pumping him once before she leaned forward, her lips brushing over his tip.

Her tongue darted out, licking over his tip briefly, then she parted her lips, wrapping her mouth around him and taking him in.

She hummed around him before she dropped her hand and swallowed, taking him deeper and deeper until he hit the back of her throat.

She held him there for a few moments before she released him, breathing in deeply before taking him back in. He groaned, fisting his hand in her hair.

"Hope you don't mind giving up control, love," he grinned and she blinked up at him, arching one of her eyebrows questioningly.

He just smirked, then he thrusted his hips forward, hitting the back of her throat briefly before pushing back in. He groaned, his eyes fluttering close as he continued to thrust in and out of her mouth.

The moment she her tongue started to dance over the underside of his shaft was the moment he felt that delicious edge coming closer.

He thrust into her mouth once, twice, then he exploded.

He came into her mouth, spurt after spurt. She swallowed around him and when he finally pulled out of her mouth there still was some seed spilling from her lips, running down her chin.

With a moan she lifted her hand to her mouth, wiping his cum away with her thump, then slipping it back inside her mouth, sucking it clean.

Hook groaned again then he fell to his knees next to her, cupping the back of her head with his hand and pulling her forward, his lips meeting hers.

When she parted her lips between his to let his tongue slip inside her mouth she could taste himself on her tongue.

This kiss was different then the other ones they had shared before. This kiss lacked the hunger and the passion of the former ones, instead it was slow and almost sweet, almost tender.

And he didn't feel the need to push away.

.

.

Hook rose from his sleep, hard and wanton - and _very_ confused.

For the first time in three hundred years he hadn't dreamed about Milah, of her death or of the sweet memories she brought with her.

He had dreamed about _her_. The Swan girl. _Emma_.

Not that it particularly bothered him, at least not the part where she had moaned and whimpered for him. Actually he had rather enjoyed that part of his dream - certain _hard_ parts of his body still proved that.

What confused him was the end of it, were the feelings that had accompanied it.

Want and lust he could handle.

But affection - he couldn't afford affection, not now, not when he needed to focus on his revenge, not when she was going up against him.

Bloody feelings.

He hadn't asked for them.

But they still lingered right there, in the back of his mind, in the depths of his heart.

_Bloody feelings_.


	61. hiding in the dark

**title: **hiding in the dark

**rating: **t

**words: **1,468

**pairing: **outlaw queen

**characters: **regina mills, robin hood

**prompt: **I WANT A FANFICTION THAT TAKES PLACE IN THE VICTORIAN ERA AND HAS ASPECTS FROM THE VIDEO GAME AMNESIA THE DARK DESCENT IN IT, YES. thank you. I am serious.

**author's note: **_(Though it's no Victorian Era I still hope you like it. And I definitely made it Outlaw Queen and I replaced Grant with a flying monkey, so yeah, there's that..._

_For those who don't know what Amnesia is, it's a survival horror video game and you have no weapons but you're being followed by a monster and it can be pretty scary at some times. _

_Here's the link to the scene that inspired this prompt.)_

_._

_._

With a frustrated growl she lit a fire in the palm of her hand, ready to set the papers on that damned desk aflame when his hand closed around her wrist, stopping her mid-movement.

"You don't want to do this, Regina," Robin said, still holding onto her wrist.

The Queen turned her head towards him slowly, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again, glaring at him.

"Oh, I _do_ want to burn this, believe me," she replied with a growl.

"You might, but we don't know where your sister is and if we want to find her we probably shouldn't destroy what could be a clue to her whereabouts."

She wrenched her hand from his grip, shoving some of the papers from the table angrily.

"There is nothing here!" she exclaimed furiously, her arms still braced against Zelena's desk.

He carefully approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Don't give up so fast, we will-"

A high-pitched screech interrupted him and both their heads snapped around, focusing on the noise that came from behind the closed door.

Regina threw a look over her shoulder, glancing at Robin before looking back at the door, her hand already in the air again.

But like the other time Robin placed his hand on hers, bringing her hand down again.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"If we kill that thing your sister will be here in a second and we won't be any wiser. To kill it would be of no use," he explained calmly.

"Then what?" she growled.

Again there was the sound of screeching, claws grazing the wooden floor, feathered wings rustling quietly, its steps coming closer and closer to the room.

"I suggest we hide, _right now_," Robin urged her.

The first thing a thief does is taking in his surroundings, looking for an escape route - or at least for a place to hide. That was the routine Robin had gotten so used to over the years that even now he had no difficulties locating a hiding place while Regina right behind him (after all he still had his hand wrapped around her wrist and was pulling her with him) continued to curse underneath her breath, telling him that she could take care of it, it was just one flying monkey, she could-

He shoved her into the half open closet pretty rudely causing her to let out a very unladylike grunt before he stepped into the closet with her closing the door the exact same moment the door to the room swung open.

They could hear the monkey walk into the room, its claws scraping over the floor, both of them holding their breath for a moment before inhaling as quietly as possible. They could hear the monkey roaming around the room and Robin turned soundlessly, facing Regina and leaning down to her until his mouth was at a level with her ear.

"Can't you just use your magic to transport us out of here?" he whispered into her ear.

He swore he could feel her shiver and he liked to think that it was because he was so close because even though his mind was occupied with the flying monkey outside the closet his body was still reacting to the gorgeous woman that stood too close and not close enough at the same time.

To his surprise she shuffled even closer - just as quietly as him - one of her hands coming to rest on his chest as she tiptoed, her breath dancing hotly over his ear.

This time _he_ shivered. And he knew _exactly_ why.

"I can use magic _in_ here, but it's a protection spell, I can't use magic to get us in _or_ out, that's not how it works," she whispered back.

"So we just wait and see?" he breathed.

He felt her nod against his cheek, her soft skin brushing over his and he could hear his breath hitch, the quiet noise sounding too loud in the silent room.

The monkey screeched, making both of them jump, leaving them in a new - even closer - position. Robin's hands were grabbing Regina's waist firmly while her hands were fisted in his shirt, both of their breathings sped up, now louder than before.

He prayed to every god he knew that the flying monkey wouldn't find them.

He lowered his gaze to hers, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones as they held onto each other.

The closet was incredibly dark - they were barely able to see anything at all - but he still managed to make out her features.

Her eyes were wide and even though he was scared himself he couldn't resist teasing her.

"Scared, your majesty?" he mocked quietly.

She smirked back up at him.

"Of course not," she breathed and he arched an eyebrow, withstanding the urge to laugh at her.

She was afraid but she would never admit that, not to him, not to herself.

"I am," he whispered.

She searched his face - probably for any sign of further mockery or dishonesty. But he had never lied to her, he wouldn't start now.

She wouldn't say "me too" because Regina was the Evil Queen and the Evil Queen wasn't afraid of anything, he understood that. But he hoped that she was able to see the silent understanding in his eyes.

"Good thing I am here to protect you then," she teased and he chuckled soundlessly.

"It's a very good thing indeed," he agreed with a smirk.

Another screech, another step closer to each other.

The monkey moved, his steps approaching the closet and Robin drew Regina closer, his arms circling her waist, his hands so holding her so tightly that she hissed under her breath.

He gazed apologetically down at her but she just shook her head, taking a step back, her back hitting the closet wall quietly as she pulled him with her, his body pressing against hers in a way that briefly had him thinking with another part of his body than his brain but as the monkey's footstep moved closer again all he could think about was not getting caught.

She had pulled him closer so they were occupying only one half of the closet instead of both so in case the monkey would open it they maybe would get away.

It was stupid but it was the only thing they could do.

The monkey screeched again, this time louder than the times before, his claws hitting the floor soundly and he felt her jump in front of him, forcing him to bite back a groan.

_Too close_, she was _too close_.

Then there was the sound of wings, cutting through the air, a shattering sound, broken glass falling to the floor. Then...

_Silence_.

They stayed in the closet for a few more minutes but besides the howling wind that had to get into the room through the broken window the room was quiet.

"Is he gone?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper, the tension still clinging to them.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug before reaching out her hand and pushing their side of the door open quietly.

The door screeched and they both jumped, his body pressing even more into hers as he shuffled closer to her but the room continued to be quiet.

Regina opened the door further until it was opened fully.

There were glass shards on the floor, the wind was tossing some loose papers around the room but besides that the room was empty.

Robin huffed in relief his head falling to the queen's shoulder as she did the same, her head coming to a rest on his chest briefly before she leaned back, clearing her throat.

"If you wouldn't mind to take a step back," she suggested and he stepped back in an almost sheepish gesture.

"My apologies," he said, stepping out of the closet and offering her a hand.

She ignored it, gathering the fabric of her dress and stepping out of the closet herself.

"We should get out of her as soon as possible. I wouldn't want my sister to find us rummaging through her things. Though _she_ seems unable to stay away from _my_ things she seems rather fond of hers," she grumbled and he briefly watched her in amazement as she walked out of the room.

"What are you waiting for, Hood? Want to hide in that closet again?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

He bit back a comment (like "not if we're standing so close again" or "hopefully this time without a monkey") and simply followed her.

Perhaps there would be another time, another place where they could be this close.

Without any flying monkeys (and with much less clothes).


	62. pirates don't share

**title: **pirates don't share

**rating: **m

**words: **2,341

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Did you see the new spoilers? Walsh is proposing to Emma? Ugh. Doesn't that mean that Emma had lost of sex in this time I mean no one is heading to proposing and whatever without... You know... "know" each other good enough. Besides they were in a relationship... Can you make an one shot in which Cs is dealing with this?

**author's note: **_(Alright, I'll do this, but consider yourself warned, this took a turn I wasn't really expecting... __Smut ahead lovelies!__)_

_._

_._

The road in front of them was dark and empty, only lit by the stars and the moon and the artificial light of the headlights of Emma's yellow bug. They were sitting silently next to each other, her hands on the steering wheel, her foot on the gas while his gaze was fixed on the street.

They were alone at last and there were thousands of questions running through his mind. Things they needed to talk about, _pressing matters_, so to say. But even though he wanted to ask these _thoughtful_ questions - like "How are you dealing with your false memories?", "Are you alright?", "What did you mean by "good"?" - he found his lips sealed, unable to form any of these words so he continued to stare out of the window.

"Spill," she suddenly said and his gaze flickered up to the rear view mirror, meeting hers through the looking glass.

He arched one of his eyebrows, intending to start with a simple question to ease the obvious tension between them but then there suddenly was an image in his mind - Emma, beautiful, amazing Emma in a leather dress in a restaurant with a man that was not him - a painful twitch in his gut...

"Did you sleep with him?" he blurted out, his voice rougher than intended and she turned her head to look at him, her green eyes wide with surprise.

But he didn't look at her, his eyes still fixed on the road, his lips pressed to a thin line, brows furrowed together. _Was he jealous?_

"I-" He spun his head around, his eyes finally meeting hers and he could see it in her eyes, the way she considered lying to him, then her decision to tell him the truth, knowing that it would hurt him. "Yes."

He loved her, she knew that. And by now, after everything they had been through, he was rather sure she felt something for him too, something more than friendship. She hadn't want to hurt him that was why she had considered lying to him. Too bad he could see right through her lies. He clenched his jaw, balling his hand into a fist, jealousy hitting him harder than he had expected.

"Pull over," he ordered, his voice hard, coarse.

"Killian-" she started but he interrupted her by sinking his hook into the dashboard of her car.

"_Swan_, pull over, _now_," he repeated, his voice drained of all emotions.

With a low sigh she followed his orders and the second they came to a halt he jumped out of the car, into the cold air of the night. She went after him, grabbing his arm, her fingers holding on to his leather coat, her eyes pleading with his, her emotions raw on her face. He watched her intently for one moment, seeing the vulnerability in her eyes, the concern (for him), the plea for him to understand.

"I was cursed. I didn't remember you! It was like an itch I needed to scratch," she said, voice heavy with emotion, her other hand also coming to grab his arm.

"And then you fell in love with him?" he hissed and she let go of him rather abruptly.

"I didn't-" she stopped shaking her head. "Look, I was feeling lonely and he was always there for me, that's what I loved, not him."

He squinted his eyes, watching her like a predator watched his prey before he stepped forwards, approaching her slowly. Emma returned his gaze calculatingly, backing away from him until he had her pressed against the hood of her bug, her whole body tense, on guard, not quite sure of his next actions. This wasn't Killian coming closer to her, this was Hook, the possessive pirate who never shared his treasures.

The wariness in her eyes satisfied the ruthless pirate immensely. His leg brushed along hers, his hook reaching out, brushing over her arm, settling below her chin, tilting it up until she was glaring at him. He cocked his head to the side, leaning forward, his breath dancing over her face.

She didn't flinch, didn't even blink. She only held his gaze, her features still guarded.

"It doesn't matter anyway," he said, his voice low, his accent thicker than usual. "You are _mine_ now," he claimed, his voice dropping even further.

She snorted, closing her eyes briefly but he forced her to open them again with a twist of his hook that's tip was now pressing into her soft flesh.

"I don't belong to-"

She was right, of course. She was no one's property. No one could _owe_ her, not him, not anyone else. Beautiful, independent Emma Swan only belonged to herself. Killian knew that. _Hook_ knew that. But the difference between the two of them was that Hook didn't care.

Someone had touched what was his, someone had to suffer for that. She was _his_ and she had someone else _touch_ her.

_His, his, his_.

She needed to know that. She needed to _feel_ that.

Killian Jones didn't want to hurt Emma Swan. Captain Hook wanted to claim her, mark her, brand her. Make her his, body and soul.

"_You are mine_," Hook snarled, then his gaze softened almost unnoticeable. "And I am yours." He paused briefly, letting his words sink in. "Savvy?"

One of Emma's hands came up, closed around his hook and pulled it down, not letting go of the sharp metal as she lifted herself from the hood of her car, standing up and in front of him, head tilted slightly backwards so she could look into his eyes. Her breath was dancing over his face, ghosting over his lips. He breathed in, tasting a hint of her on his tongue. He dropped his gaze from her determined green eyes to her pink lips.

"Savvy," she breathed, tilted her head up and let her lips melt into his, softly, almost tenderly.

But he didn't return her gently touch, her words and lips not enough to assure him of her affection. He needed more, needed proof, needed _her_.

She broke away from him, a look of confusion all over her face. He only smirked down at her before he took a step forward, pressing his body into hers, forcing her to take a step back again until she was backed up against the bug again. He jerked his hook free from her grasp, lifting it and his hand up to her cheeks, cupping her face, then he dove in for another kiss.

His lips were hard and cold against the soft warmth of her mouth. He kissed her roughly, hungrily - almost greedily - and it took all but a heartbeat until she returned his kiss with equal fervor, equal need, equal hunger.

She parted her lips underneath his, breathing out the moment he breathed in then his tongue entered her mouth, exploring the warmth of it thoroughly, hotly.

A needy whimper escaped her throat as she fisted her hands in the lapels of his coat, holding on to him as her legs gave out under her, sinking against the bug's hood. He pressed his knee between her legs, parting them, stepping between them, his hand and hook sliding from her cheeks down her shoulders, his hook undoing the zipper of her red leather jacket, his hand slipping inside, palming one of her breasts firmly through the remaining layers of clothes.

She moaned at his roughness, gasped when hand and hook disappeared from her upper body, missing them on her already, his head in a strange angle for a moment, then she felt his hand and hook at the back of her knees and he lifted her up, placing her fully on the hood of her car, him firmly between her legs, her core brushing over his, hand and hook now resting on her hips, his fingers gripping her waist so tightly she would have bruises in the morning.

The night air was cold on her skin when he pushed the jacket from her shoulders, lips breaking away from hers briefly so he could remove her beige pullover easily, letting it carelessly fall to the ground but she still felt as if she was on fire, her whole being burning for his.

Her hands flew from the lapels of his coat to his vest, unbuttoning it with quick, nimble fingers, then undoing the few buttons of his shirt, hands dancing over his bare chest, brushing over the black hair coating his torso all the way down to the waistband of his leather pants, loosening the laces and then slipping inside. He grunted into her mouth when her fingers brushed over his hard length before he used his hook to remove Emma's hand from his pants, breaking away from her lips, placing his mouth on the sensitive spot right beneath her ear.

"No touching for now, love," he warned before biting down on the soft flesh - _hard_.

So hard that there would be teeth marks in the morning. He knew he had to hurt her but she only tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.

_His, his, his_.

She was his and he was marking her, claiming her as his. No one else should ever touch her like that again, no one but him.

He let his hand wander from her hip down to the waistband of her jeans, slipping it inside her pants and soaked panties, fingers dancing over her hot, slick folds, one dipping inside her wet heat before he drew the digit out again, spreading her wetness over her clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves tenderly, making her whimper helplessly.

She screamed as he thrust two fingers into her cunt roughly, fucking them in and out of her mercilessly. He added another finger, then another until four of his fingers were pushing inside her hard and roughly, thumb caressing her clit all the time.

He was so rough it hurt but at the same time it felt so good that she could feel herself getting closer and closer to that edge that promised salvation. A few more rubs of his thumb and she would fall apart, her walls already clenching around him when he suddenly stopped moving all together.

She whimpered helplessly, rocking against his hand but he remained still, denying her the salvation she was looking for.

When her heartbeat had slowed once more he started moving again.

She let out a cry of frustration when she realized just what game he was playing. She felt raw and her core hurt in the most delicious way and suddenly she felt a sob making its way out of her mouth.

"Do-Don't do this to me," she stammered and he pulled his hand out of her, placing it on her cheek, covering it with her own wetness.

His thumb brushed tenderly over her face and he lifted his head from her neck, gazing into her eyes again.

"Did you ever want him so bad like you want me now?" he asked softly, his hand slipping from her face.

He shrugged out of his coat and vest and shirt, hook and hand coming to tug at the laces of his pants, freeing his hard cock from its too narrow prison.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, never."

"And why?" he asked lowly, his voice dripping with desire and lust as his hand and hook pulled her jeans and panties down her waist, freeing her of them completely.

She whimpered needily, rubbing herself against him.

"Because I never wanted him like I want you, _like I need you_," she moaned and he changed the angle, thrusting forward and into her, impaling her with one move of his hips.

She cried out again, holding onto him tightly as he rocked into her.

He took her hard and rough, so rough she would be sore the next morning, but she didn't mind, she only dug her nails into his back, leaving angry red marks behind. He moaned into her mouth, picking up his pace.

_Harder, harder. Faster, faster_.

They kissed again, tongues tangling, teeth clashing, while she crossed her ankles behind him right above his ass, changing the angle so he thrust deeper into her, hitting that sweet spot inside her that made her see stars.

He was ruthless, relentless, seeking his own pleasure but she could feel her own climax building again and then his hook slipped between her legs, flicking over her clit, once, twice and she shattered, her walls clenching around him, taking him with her into sweet oblivion.

He let his head drop to the crook of her neck as he stilled his movements, spilling himself into her. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her fingers twisting in his messy black hair.

_He loved her. He loved her so much_.

"We should go back inside the car, it's getting cold," she murmured and he slipped out of her without another word.

They got dressed in silence and slipped back into the car.

They drove for a few minutes before he found the ability to speak again.

"You know I would have stopped if you told me to," Killian said softly, all traces of Hook gone, his blue eyes fixed on her.

She turned her head, meeting his gaze, her expression serious and his eyes fell to her neck, on the red teeth marks he had left behind.

He must have hurt her. _Why hadn't she told him to stop?_

"I didn't want you to stop," she stated calmly, giving him the tiniest of smiles before fixing her gaze back on the road.

His next words fell from his lips before he could stop them from stumbling out.

"I love you."

"I know."

Again silence fell over them like a curtain but this time it was an easy silence that was only broken when she spoke up again.

"I love you too, you know."

_His._

_She was his._

_And he was hers._

_Finally._


	63. wake me up and make me feel alive again

**title: **wake me up (make me feel alive again)

**rating: **k

**words: **978

**pairing: **captain swan

**characters: **emma swan, killian jones

**prompt: **Can you pretty please write a fic about that sleeping curse in the next ep?

**author's note: **_(Okay, this is probably not what you wanted but I have been thinking and reading theories and I don't think he will be put under a sleeping curse. After all you have to take the curse willingly and right now I can't think of a scenario in which that is the case so I'll give you that and hope you're happy with it. __Enjoy the ride!)_

_._

_._

He's falling to the ground and the only thing that keeps him from hitting his head on the floor is her hand, cradling the back of his head as she falls to her knees beside him, retrieving her hand from beneath him before she runs it over his features, trying to coax a reaction out of him.

"Killian?"

Her voice sounds high-pitched and panicked and her hands are shaking as she runs them all over his body and _he doesn't react_.

"Hey, _Killian_, hey," she pleads but he remains still, so very still that she isn't even sure he's breathing so her hand slides down to his chest, feeling for his heartbeat but _it's not there_, she _can't feel it_.

She's panicking, her heart racing in her chest far too fast and she needs to know, needs to make sure he's not gone, she needs to tell him so many things and she thought she would have the time after all this is over but now she's here and he was just hit by a curse and he's not moving and she's so _afraid_, she can't lose him, she can't lose another man she loves.

She slips his hand into his shirt, fingers brushing over his bare chest until they are splayed out over the spot where his heart lies and there it is, it's weak but it's there and she's so relieved that he is alive that she can't stop the sob that escapes her throat and the tears that roll down her cheeks and fall onto his face.

She curls her fingers until her nails are digging into his skin and she pats his cheek, trying to wake him but it still doesn't work.

She jerks her head around, quickly taking in the scene that splays out in front of the pirate and her - Robin, Regina and David teaming up against the witch but they barely keep her covered - before she focuses her attention back on Killian.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me, Killian Jones. Don't you _dare_!" she hisses before she grabs his face with both hands and pulls him to her.

But before her lips can touch his she hears his voice and her eyes snap open and she stares down at him, her lips parting in surprise.

"Don't. Curse. Remember," he croaks and she lets go of his head in surprise, barely managing to catch him before he hits the ground.

He cracks his eyes open, blue meeting green and _gods_, she's _so relieved_ - and so _mad_ because she thought he was _dead_ but he's okay and-

"You _bastard_," she growls and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Swan what-?" he starts but she only grabs him by the lapels of his coat, shaking him furiously, her gaze briefly drifting to the others - they still somehow manage to keep Zelena in check and she _knows_ now is not the time but then she remembers that he almost _died_ taking a curse that was meant for her and he could have died but he didn't and maybe there will never be the time but she doesn't want to miss this moment.

"You could have _died_! Why would you even _do_ that?" she hisses and he lifts his hand and hook, placing them over her hands to stop her from shaking him.

"I'd do anything for you," he tells her, his voice still throaty.

"Don- Wh- _You can't do that!_ You can't die, you can't _leave_ and I-"

His hand moves from hers to her cheek, cupping her face tenderly.

"I love you, Emma. And I would gladly give my life if it means you and the boy are going to be alright," he says and she swallows hard, blinking away the tears that well up in her eyes because she can read the truth in his eyes and she wonders how she could ever doubt him because he has _never _lied to her - yes, he has kept things from her and yes, he doesn't always do the right thing but who is she to judge? She understands him better than most because she is _just like him_.

Emma clears her throat and helps him sit up. He has a small sheepish smile on his lips when he peeks at her and she can feel a blush starting to cover her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry for saying I don't trust you," she finally murmurs. "Because I do."

His hand finds its way back to her face, fingers brushing over her skin and she can't help it, she leans into his touch.

"I know. Never mind, love," he shrugs it off and she doesn't think she simply acts and it's stupid and reckless but she grabs him by the lapels of his coat and pulls him closer to her until her forehead is pressed against his and their noses bump into each other.

He reacts quickly, his thump coming to cover her lips before she can tilt her head up at kiss him.

"Now is not the time, sweetheart. We will have it once the witch is dead," he promises her and she sighs.

"What if we don't make it?"

His soft chuckle vibrates through her whole body and makes her feel giddy all over.

"The three of them are covering her right now and when we add you and your magic... There is nothing to fear, trust me."

Emma glances over at her father who just happens to look back at her and shoots her a look that says "_hurry_" before she looks back at Killian and nods briefly.

"Okay."

Emma gets to her feet and he lets her help him up when she outstretches her hand to him.

"Let's go and kill the witch," he smirks and she actually chuckles.

_They are gonna make it. And then they will break his stupid curse._


End file.
